His Light in the Darkness
by Ryuu Taiyoukai
Summary: Everyone knows that Alucard is a creature of darkness, but opposites attract. Can his Light save him from his own darkness or will she be pulled in to? Is he already in to deep? AluXOC SerasXPip Pre-series until later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Ari and I love making her life hell.**

* * *

When Ari left college for the night she expected a lot of things, maybe going home to let her wolf-dog out or getting a bite to eat. But rounding a corner to the back alley she normally cut through she frowned pushing her black-red tinted hair behind her ear seeing a man wobbling towards her with glowing red eyes. Turning to continue straight she bumped into another strange person, gagging at the stench she backed up liquid silver eyes narrowing. "Excuse me." When the man made a grab for her she jerked back dropping her books watching in wonder as the ghoul's jaw fell to the ground. Blinking up at the zombie like thing her heart jolted and she spun around racing the other way.

* * *

"Alucard are you sure that was all of them?" Grinning at his master the vampire changed the casull's ammo cartage.

"Yes my master th-" Freezing the No-Life-King sniffed the air taking in the most heavenly blood scent he had ever come across in all his centuries of existence. 'Could it really be? Have I finally found her?' Laughing insanely which was normal for the vampire he melted into the surrounding shadows.

* * *

Cursing her own stupidity Ari pushed her hand over the gash on her leg. It would figure that where she fell would have to have sharp jagged broken glass. Scooting away she looked around for something to defend herself with then back at the ghoul that had followed her. Spotting a discarded 2x4 leaning against an alley wall she grabbed it, forcing herself to her feet. "I'm warning you zombie thingy if you come closer I'll break your skull. I didn't work my ass off just to get killed because a vampire got hungry." When the ghoul stepped closer she pushed off the wall testing her leg, hissing when a fresh wave of blood ran down it. Tightening her grip she brought the board up swinging with all her strength, yelping when the things head detached and the body exploded covering her in internal organs. Seeing glowing red eyes in a nearby shadow she staggered back sliding down the alley wall as darkness clouded her vision.

* * *

Alucard smiled seeing a strange silver eyed female dispatch a ghoul having zeroed in on the blood scent of his Queen. Fully materializing beside the girl he scoffed down at her when she lost consciousness. 'How could this little pest be my mate? Surely I have the wrong female.' Crouching to her level he sniffed her neck snarling when his fangs lengthened. Closing his eyes for a moment he took in her presence before realizing it was slowly deeming. Looking over the girls form he sighed seeing the bleeding gash, she had most likely cut a major artery and would bleed to death if he didn't do something. Carefully lifting her leg to his mouth his tongue darted out lapping at the free flowing blood. A jolt went through his body as he continued to seal the wound savoring the taste and committing it to memory. After making sure the cut was healed and would stay closed Alucard bit into his own wrist pressing it to the raven haired girl's mouth forcing her to drink. She turned her head away at first but was soon drinking eagerly before he pulled away closing the small bite instantly. Lifting the girl he phased back to where Integra stood. The lady knight frowned flicking the rest of her cigar away.

"Alucard what happened?" Carrying the girl over to a nearby gurney he laid her down with a gentleness Integra had never seen the Vampire display before. Glowing red eyes scanned the crowd of humans running about snagging one by the collar he pulled the shacking man to the stretcher.

"Fix her. Now." Gulping up at the towering night walker the medic rushed off towards the back of an ambulance gathering what he needed then darted back getting to work .

"Alucard what happened?" Smiling down at his master the nosferatu chuckled.

"This girl took out a ghoul. They were outside of my sensory range." Sighing Integra pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I meant what happened to the girl, vampire." Grin widening his eyes glowed with glee.

"She tripped my master, right on to a pile of broken glass, quiet unlucky if you ask me." Crimson eyes drifted over to the mysterious girl again. "Master she needs proper medical treatment at the mansion." Nodding the knight walked over pondering why her servant had taken such an interest in this slip of a girl.

* * *

Ari cracked her eyes open before hissing in pain as bright light flooded her vision. A deep laugh echoed in the small room, sitting up with a jerk the 19 year old cringed when her leg pulled. Looking around her eyes stopped on a red clad man lounging in a large leather chair with a floppy fedora and orange goggle glasses. "So you're finally awake. Good my master has a few questions for you." When the man stood up and walked through the wall Ari concluded that yes she had finally gone crazy and it was her own fault. Frowning down at her arm she tapped the IV that was giving her blood.

'What happened? I remember the zombie thingy and tripping but after that it's a blur.' Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she rolled her eyes as a nurse rushed in demanding she lay back down. Ignoring her the raven pushed to her feet planning on putting her clothes back on. Making it to the chair the strange man had sit in she scooped up her clothes blinking down at them when they weren't warm. Rounding on the nurse when she didn't shut up Ari sighed. "Look as soon as I'm back in my clothes I'll lay back down. So either help me to the bathroom or I'll try it on my own and end up hurting myself more." Shutting her mouth with a huff the nurse helped Ari wobble over to the bathroom to change. Once she was back in her basketball shorts and loose fitting t-shirt the college student wobbled back over to the bed carefully hopping back onto it. Now that she was comfy she took the time to look at the room, realizing she wasn't in a hospital she asked the muttering nurse where she was.

"You are currently in the Hellsing manor. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing the current head of the Hellsing organization." Blinking at the blond women in the doorway Ari jumped when the weird man from earlier walked through the wall beside her. Retaking his seat he smiled baring shark teeth. Covering her face with her hands the teen laughed.

"I'm crazy. I've finally gone nuts. The zombie was bad enough now there's a vampire and Van Hellsing's descendants." Staring up at the ceiling she continued cackling. "Mother was right I should have stopped watching horror movies and staying up all hours of the night. The Anime didn't help either. I'm going to be locked away forever where I have to talk to myself and the white crazy jacket, Vlad will die and I'll murder everyone in sight and…" Trailing off when the vampire laughed she raised an eyebrow.

"You a very entertaining my pet, Master may I keep her?" Sighing the older female closed her eyes, slowly opening the dark blue orbs.

"No Alucard. Now miss…" Suddenly remembering that she had not given her name Ari jumped up, blushing red.

"Sorry my name is Artemis Alexandria Harker; which is ironic in a sort of morbid way, given the characters in most Dracula movies." Rubbing the back of her neck she smiled weakly. "Call me Ari please my full name makes me sound important." Leaning away from the blood sucker when a swirl of shadow started to leak from his form the teen glanced nervously at Integra. Seeming to not be surprised by Alucard's anger the lady knight snapped at him.

"Alucard retire to your room and stay there until further instruction." Glaring at the college student from behind his glasses the Nosferatu melted through the floor. "My servant seems to dislike you Miss Harker. Now tell me what were you doing out so late last night." Sitting back down on the bed she pushed her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"I was on my way home from my night class when one of those ghouls blocked my way. Naturally I ran like any respectable American would, tripped, fell, killed zombie, almost bled to death, and drank vampire blood. You know a normal day in London." Raising an eyebrow the knight pulled out a cigar lighting it.

"So Alucard let you drink his blood, Interesting. How much do you know about vampires Miss Harker?" Crossing her arms careful of the IV the teen frowned.

"Just the common knowledge really, I'm more into vampire romances than vampire killing. Never really had a need to know it before but with tall dark and scary floating around I'll be catching up on my reading." Exhaling a cloud of smoke Sir Integra motioned for Ari to follow her putting out her cigar in a randomly placed ashtray. Quickly un-hooking her blood bag she followed jogging to keep up with the Hellsing heir.

"Because Alucard let you drink his blood you will most likely be targeted by other vampires that hold a grudge against him. So as a precaution he will be checking on you every night until I feel that you are safe from harm." Frowning at the back of the blonde's head Ari tapped her chin.

"I guess that means Alucard it's very well-liked then."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Slumping down more in his chair the No-Life-King followed Ari's progress through the mansion with his eyes staring in the direction of her aura. 'She had to be related to Mina. Just when I move on she comes back to haunt me.' Sloshing his red wine lazily in his glass Alucard sighed wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this. 'Never mind I know what I did.' Reflecting back on how he had reacted the Nosferatu flinched. 'Perhaps I should not have reacted so violently. Artemis is already frightened of me, with my shadows even more so.' Thinking about this new development he was shocked out of his day dreaming when his master summoned him. Sitting his glass down he fixed his hat, and donned his glasses before phasing into Integra's office smiling when his little mate jumped. "Yes my master?"

Barely looking his way Integra issued her order. "You are to take Miss Harker home then come straight back to my office. We have much to discuss, servant." Bowing at the waist Alucard willed a shadow to snaked its way around the tiny ravens middle as they both disappeared from view. Stumbling when they reappeared in her kitchen Ari caught the edge of her counter to steady herself.

"A little warning next time if you please, shadow travel isn't something I'm used to." Waving her off the vampire snooped around her kitchen opening cabinets and even checking the fridge. "Why do guys always go through everything?" Heading for the doorway that led to the living room she tripped over the flat surface yelping when the ground came rushing up to meet her. Cool arms wrapped around her as she was pulled to a solid chest, peeking out of one eye she squeaked seeing a mouth full of fangs grinning down at her.

"You really are quiet clumsy aren't you my pet?" Feeling her push against his chest Alucard tightened his hold before burying his nose in her hair. Smiling against her neck the No-Life-King leaned back when Ari started to struggle; releasing her he raised an unseen eyebrow. Backing away 3 feet to glare up at him she placed her hands on her hips scowling.

"Hey it takes skill to trip over flat surfaces." Walking around the very tall male she ducked under the cabinet filling her dog's food bowl and sitting it down on the floor. Glancing at her watch she gasped shooting up she almost clipped her head on the counter edge. "Its 10:48 in the morning aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Eyeing the large black wolf that trotted by him, he watched as it reared up dwarfing the teen and placed its front paws on her shoulders before licking her cheek and giving a slow wag of his tail. "Hello Vladimir." Woofing lowly the wolf sit down munching on his food. Giving a face splitting grin Alucard bent down to her 5'6'' level nearly a foot shorter than himself.

"The sun does not bother me I simply dislike it. You named your dog Vladimir?" Rubbing one of said dog's ears she smiled down at him.

"Yes Vladimir Dracul 15th after Vlad Tepes . My family though it was funny that I liked that name and wanted to name my kid that so my dog got it instead." Leaning back on her counter she smiled at the Nosferatu making his undead heart jolt. "How many 120 pound wolves named Vladimir do you know?" Tipping his head the NO-Life-King snorted when the animal sit back and burped.

"You may have a point." Catching her hand he brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss upon it. "My master is summoning me. I will return tonight, my pet." Phasing back to Hellsing HQ Alucard didn't hear her snort muttering 'pet my ass'.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Reviews welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning through the kitchen doorway to check on her dog Ari smiled when the large black fur ball rolled over wagging his tail seeing her. Shaking her head she brushed her hair out of her face, ducking into the fridge the teen spun around bumping into a gray clad chest. Stepping back she smiled up at the No-Life-King clinching her shirt over her rapidly beating heart. "You really have to start making noise when you phase into my house Alucard, even after 2 weeks it still scares me when you do that." Watching as he took her drink from her she blushed when he kissed her knuckles after placing the liquid down.

"Forgive me my pet. Master wishes to speak with you." Tugging her hand free of his hold she sighed rubbing a hand over her face, blowing her bangs out of her face when they fell over her light eye.

"Hold on a second I have to lock my door." Walking through the kitchen into the living room she paused to scratch Vladimir's ear before turning the lock and flipping on a light, being as the sun had just gone down hardly 15 minutes ago. Grabbing her keys she slipped on her gray jacket and put on her shoes. "Alright, let's get this show on the road Red." Grinning he tugged her to him inhaling her scent before phasing them both into Integra's office. Feeling the dizziness pass Ari stepped away from the vampire waving at the blond behind her desk. "Good evening Sir Integra." Giving a nod in return the lady knight gestured towards the two chairs in front of her.

"Please have a seat Miss Harker." Eyeing the large chair warily she sit down carefully, the chair probably cost more than her whole apartment. Seeing Alucard walk through his chair before he sit in it she raised an eyebrow. "Just ignore him Miss Harker." Flipping a yellow folder open Integra scanned it before pushing it towards the teen. Scooting up to the edge of her seat Ari spun the folder around narrowing her eyes seeing her own smiling picture on the first page. "As you can see I've had Walter do quite a lot of research on you. Nothing you've done warrants why Alucard has taken such a liking to you, Artemis. Every night for the past two weeks he has disappeared to your apartment and stayed until the sun comes up. Do you have any idea as to why?" Blinking slowly the silver eyed female turned towards the vampire, knowing the look he was getting Alucard crossed his legs and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Yes my pet?" Opening her mouth to talk she snapped it shut before raising a hand, seeming to think for a moment she growled baring sharp little human canines, Alucard had a feeling that if she bit him he would enjoy it, very much so.

"You stayed even after I went to sleep? What did you do?" Tipping his head so his hat covered most of his face the Nosferatu smiled.

"Nothing really just looked around and got to know you better. My master did tell me to keep you safe my mate." Pinching the bridge of her nose Ari felt a head ache coming on.

"That is not what I meant when I told you to keep her safe, vampire."

"Would you really have me leave my poor defenseless human mate all alone, master? She is mine to do with what I will; she was born for me and lives for me. I see no harm in being with my mate while there is nothing for me to do otherwise." Fishing around in her desk for a cigar Integra rolled her eyes knowing how dramatic her servant could be.

"Keeping her safe does not mean forcing yourself into her life. Not everyone wants you bugging them at all hours of the night." Raising a sheepish hand the teen drew Integra's attention while the Vampire hadn't taken his eyes off her, or so she thought she couldn't really tell with the goggle glasses on. Pressing her pointer fingers together she looked down at her lap.

"I don't really mind much. If he's not there I just talk to my dog and Vladimir isn't really the talkative type. Although Alucard does make it difficult to write a paper, everyday after his assignments he comes straight to my home and then proceeds to describe in great detail what he killed and how he killed it." Pushing the folder away Ari frowned. "I didn't think Brits liked American's anyway." Laughing loudly the No-Life-King reached over petting her head gently.

"I am Romanian not British, also you are my mate." Tucking her arms under her breasts the teen tilted her head.

"What does that even mean? Mate? I don't understandu." Sighing Integra finally found her box of cigars, lighting one she inhaled deeply.

"Vampires all have one destined mate, one to spend their un-life with for all eternity. Few every find their mate so Alucard has been adamant in the fact that he must be with you. I'm surprised you're taking this so well." Running a hand through her hair Ari sighed.

"Actually I freaked out the first few days. I'm just along for the ride now. Alucard says that you wanted to talk to me about something." Clasping her hands in front of her face Sir Integra nodded.

"Yes, while going over your file it came to my attention that you had gotten in trouble some time ago for computer hacking and the likes. And since Alucard has shown no regard to the rules about discussing information and Hellsing I have no choice but to offer you a job as Hellsing's technology expert. With how much we're coming to rely on computers it's only reasonable to have someone who knows what they're doing." Finally relaxing in her chair Ari leaned back taking much the same position as Alucard.

"If you know that you also know I'm not allowed to use computers anymore except at school where I have to be supervised at all times, Sir Hellsing." Inhaling again the knight snuffed out her cigar.

"The Queen has already given you special clearance should you accept this job." Pouting the college student looked between the master and servant.

"You two are evil. You planned this together didn't you?" Sighing she gave up knowing this was a win-win situation. "Fine, I'll clear a spot out in my fridge for blood tomorrow. Is that all Sir Integra?"

"Yes you are dismissed. Be here tomorrow to pick up your Hellsing Uniform and Equipment." Standing up the 19 year old pulled Alucard up out of his seat, quiet an impressive feat for a human female before stepping closer to him letting the nightwalker wrap an arm around her waist as they phased back to her apartment.

"I was expecting a bigger fight than that my pet." Sticking her tongue out at him she placed her hands on her hips.

"Just because I argue with you doesn't mean I'm going to argue with Integra to. I actually like her." Giving a mock gasp him gripped the gray material in front of his un-beating heart.

"You wound me so, pet." Rolling her eyes she turned to her fridge and began moving stuff around inside forgetting that though Alucard was technically dead he was undead, and also very much a male. Leaning back against the counter opposite to her he watched as she moved, really he had no idea that blue jeans could be such a turn on. Finally clearing a big enough spot Ari stood back up, feeling eyes on her she peeked over her shoulder. Grinning at the oblivious girl before him the No-Life-King stepped forward pinning her to the white fridge. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me, my pet?" Gulping she ducked under his arm heading towards her living room. Resting his head against the cool metal Alucard sighed. 'She cannot avoid me forever.'

**Yay Ari got a job… Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I just realized that I forgot to replace my breaks for actual line breaks in the first Chapter But I fixed it soooo yea on with the story.**

**But first Thank you Jenn for the wonderful review it really helps my motivation to write knowing people are actually reading my stories. And I will be getting more it to Ari's back ground and stuff soon.**

Red. The color of everything was red. Mountains of bodies were scattered everywhere after days of battle, the odor drawing scavengers from miles around. Three men walked down a path cleared towards a wooden platform, one in chains the other two dragging him along when he fell. Long black hair was matted form dried blood neglected in imprisonment, clothes torn from whippings and beatings. Kneeling before the executioner Vlad III condemned God, giving up his place in heaven to forever drink the blood of others to live. Right as the ax fell he drank the blood of the fallen forsaking the light for eternal Darkness.

Jerking up in her bed Ari gasped clinching her chest. 'Another dream? I haven't had one since I moved here.' Breathing deeply to calm down she sighed. 'At least now I don't have to worry about what to paint for my art final.' Swinging her feet off the bed she glanced at the clock, she had just enough time to take a shower before the sun would set, meaning before Alucard would pop in. Smirking she started scheming on how to get revenge for the vampire basically calling her a thing as she showered. Stepping out of the shower half an hour later the teen wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out into her bedroom coming face to chest with a smirking vampire. Blushing red she screeched jumping backwards gripping her towel tighter. "The sun's still up why can't you be a normal blood sucker?" Slamming the door in his face she scowled when he leaned through it smirking.

"A mere door cannot keep me from my mate. Now hurry Master wishes to assign your uniform." Waiting for him to leave she raised an eyebrow when he stepped further in the room. "You are mine therefore I am allowed to see you unclothed." Growling she reached behind her searching for anything she could find, swinging the first thing she could feel. With a solid crack the plastic broom stick bent from the force it hit Alucard in the face. Gapping at the Nosferatu in front of her Ari dropped the broom backing away slowly. Dropping to her knees she whimpered as blood dripped down the Count's face. "I'm sorry I thought for sure you would stop that. I'm so sorry." Frowning down at the shaking female before him Alucard pushed his broken nose back into place wiping the blood away before leaning down.

"And I did not think you would actually hit me. It is both our faults, my pet." Regenerating his glasses were they had broken the nightwalker cupped Ari's cheek rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. "Do not make it a habit, my timid little human. Now get dressed I will leave this time." Pulling her to her feet Alucard stroked her cheek once more before melting through the door. Clinching the sink top until her knuckles turned white the college student gave a shaky smile to herself in the mirror.

"Let's not do that again shall we?" Dropping her towel she pulled on her pajama pants followed by her bra and a black t-shirt. Staring at the door she tried to work up enough courage to open it and face the probably furious vampire on the other side.

* * *

Stepping through the door Alucard snarled silently, he hadn't expected Ari to actually hit him with anything or he would have blocked it. There was still so much of her personality that hadn't surfaced yet. One thing was certain to the No-Life-King his mate should not be scared of him no matter what he was or did. After all it was his duty to make sure nothing happened to her, she was his to protect. He never wanted to see fear in her eyes directed at him again. After 5 centuries Alucard was rather lonely and bored, and the silver eyed female was a good companion as well as entertaining. The only problem was her shy persona, on the few occasions her shyness had been forgotten a shining personality came through. If he could get her to open up to him they could both be happy. When the bathroom door cracked open he smiled seeing the tiny female peek out cautiously, seeing her attire he could only smile wider. A large black shirt with fang-banger written in bright red was a very appreciated wardrobe piece. Glancing up through thick lashes Ari stepped closer slowly looking ready to blot. "Are you still mad at me, Alucard?" Taking her hand in his, he realized she was sincere in her apology and honestly wanted to know his feelings on the matter.

"Ei bine, draga mea." Smiling that little smile that made his undead heart jolt, she pulled him out into the living room petting Vladimir when he crept by, catching his harness in her free hand.

"Since you didn't ripe my arm off I'm gonna take the funny language as no you're not mad." Looking over to make sure her door was locked she nodded. "Right well I'm ready when you are." Ducking her head she stepped closer wrinkling her nose. "You smell like gun powder. Remind me when we get back and I'll wash your coat/jacket/thingy… Whatever the hell you wanna call it." Leaning further on him when shadows surrounded them Ari shivered feeling them caress her before they let go. Chuckling the vampire nodded towards his master before sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Please have a seat Miss Harker." Squeaking the teen darted around the chair or tried to but failed when Vladimir just stayed seated on the floor blinking at the lady knight. Cocking her blond eyebrow Integra sighed looking at Alucard. "Why is there a dog in my office? Vampire did you have something to do with this?" Looking around and whistling an offbeat tune the Nosferatu nudged his little human forward mentally, shocking the poor girl when out of nowhere something pushed her. Realizing what had happened Ari shot a glare at Alucard who pointedly turned his head to look out the window.

"Traitor." Rubbing the back of her head she snapped her fingers gaining Vladimir's attention. Pointing down she squared her shoulders. "Sit." Promptly the wolf sit wagging his tail. "Actually Sir Integra it was my idea to bring Vladimir. You see I can't leave him alone for long periods of time or he'll eat my couch." At the knight's skeptical look the teen sighed. "Really I already owe my dad a new living room suit because of Vlad's bad habits and I'm broke so I can't but any furniture right now." Eyeing the panting dog warily Integra sighed.

"I trust that the mut is housebroken and will behave accordingly then?" Scratching the dog's ear Ari smiled.

"Yep yep best dog I've ever had. Only dog I've ever had, but the best." A knock sounded at the door, waiting a respectable amount of time a graying butler walked in pushing a tea cart.

"I felt it was time for tea, Sir." Nodding her head the lady knight moved a stack of papers so Walter could set a tea cup in front of her. The Hellsing butler gestured the tea pot towards her.

"Oh no thank you, I'm not much on warm tea thank you though." Sniffing the air Vladimir tensed hair standing on end next to the teen's seat. Snarling the wolf darted forward snapping air as Ari caught his harness planting her feet firmly. Stepping back Walter looked at Integra for orders or information on this strange dog. Admittedly seeing the tiny female holding back the giant wolf-dog was a rather pleasing sight for Alucard. Pupils slitting he watched as her muscles bunched and contracted under the strain of holding the mutt back. Standing the knight slammed her hands down on the table.

"Artemis get that animal under control." Giving the vampire a pleading look she passed the wolf to him when he stood up. Taking the dog off her hands the nightwalker phased to his room releasing the canine before phasing back beside his mate checking her for any harm. Ducking her head to hide her blush Ari frowned.

"I apologize sir, Vladimir has never done that before." Smiling the butler shook his head.

"No need to apologize Miss Harker no harm done." Feeling Alucard place a hand on the small of her back the silver eyed teen grinned shyly up at him.

"Thanks Alucard I don't know how much longer I could've held him back." Feeling his thumb start to rub in a small circle she froze blushing redder.

"Anything for you, my mate." Seeing Walter's mouth twitch slightly the college student turned back to the butler as Integra cleared her throat.

"Walter I need you to take Ari to be fitted for a uniform." Bowing the butler ushered her out of the room followed shortly by Alucard once his master had dismissed him. Coming up beside the tiny female the No-Life-King looped his arm through hers, shocking the teen.

"You are just full of surprises, my pet. I would have never suspected you to be able to hold such a large dog back." Trying to tug her arm free she frowned.

"It was one of the terms for getting Vladimir. I had to be able to control him at all times or I couldn't keep him. Normally I would have just bite him on the ear, but he's never snapped like that before." Giving up on getting her arm free she let the Count have his way trying her best to ignore the Hellsing soldiers that were giving them weird looks. "I've been around big dogs all my life. My mother has a soft spot for pit bulls so I know how to handle dogs just fine. Its impossibly tall bloodsuckers I have trouble with." Tipping his head Alucard smirked and seeing the smirk spread until it nearly split his face she shivered knowing that he had something in store for her later, be it good or bad.

"I shall remember that next time Baskerville acts up. As for the biting feel free to bite me any time, my dear." Staring at the two long sharp canines in his mouth she blushed, damn her and her fang fetish.

"You can summon the hound of Baskerville as a familiar? What else can you do?"

"You have centuries to find out, draga." Rolling her eyes at his Romanian Ari followed after Walter in silence. Content to be in contact with his mate the Nosferatu allowed the quiet so he could bask in the tiny female's bright aura.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep everyone in character but i don't know if I'm doing a good job of it.**

**Reviews are Bags of Blood... Help Feed Alucard!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay chapter 4! I'm out of college for the summer now so my plan is to sit on my porch and write. Hopefully I don't get writers block. Aaaand I just jinxed myself…**

"You want me to wear that?!" Gaping at the ugly yellow mini skirt in front of her Ari shook her head. "No. No I refuse. Isn't there pants or something that works just as well?" Placing the skirt down Walter wondered how his old friend could possibly put up with this girl, but looking at the vampire he knew Alucard found her amusing at best.

"I suppose Sir Integra wouldn't mind if you choose your own outfit as long as the Hellsing insignia is attached." Motioning to a closet full of clothes he smiled. "You may look through this to find something of your liking but I'll have to take measurements and have the uniform tailored for you." Rooting around inside the trove of clothes for a good fifteen minutes she pulled out a pair of black baggy cargo pants covered in different size pockets. After glancing at Alucard she tugged out a coat similar to his only black in color. Disappearing into a nearby bathroom she reemerged holding the pants up while scowling as the coat dragged the ground behind her.

"I fucking love being short." Laughing at his mate's expression the vampire had to admit she did look rather ridiculous in the oversized clothes. Freezing when Walter got close Ari almost started to sweat; she really liked her own personal space. Hissing as a pin stuck her she glared up at the ceiling waiting until the butler stepped back. Creeping over to the bathroom as to not undo any of Walter's hard work she slipped out of the new clothes minus her shirt which she had opted to leave on. Looking in the mirror she realized what her shirt said, marching out of the room she scowled up at Alucard from where he stood leaning against the wall. "Why oh great one didn't you tell me I had my _True Blood_ shirt on?" Completely ignoring the question he looked over her head, an easy feat for him.

"Is that all Walter or do you need anything more?" Holding the clothes he had gathered he shook his head.

"That's all for now Alucard. Why don't you show Miss Harker around as this is her place of employment now." Head snapping up Ari frowned her brows.

"Wait Walter? As in the 'Angel of Death' Walter?" Blinking he nodded.

"Yes the one and the same. How do you know that name Miss Harker?" Raising an eyebrow at the smell of fear radiating from his human the Nosferatu wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Come along, my pet, while the night is still young." Mentally thinking the vampire the teen visibly slumped. "You will tell me how you know, Ari." And just like that she was cursing.

* * *

Following the nightwalker through a maze of hallways the silver eyed teen took in her surroundings, catching a black video camera out of her peripheral vision she paused before waving wildly at it. Seeing Alucard staring at her through his glasses she blushed looking down quickly. Hearing his deep voice rumble in a chuckle she ducked more playing with the hem of her shirt. "You are a very strange creature, my dear." Peeking up through long lashes she grinned.

"Thank you. Being normal is so boring sometimes." Following after him when he started walking again she sighed causing the No-Life-King to look over his shoulder. "I keep wondering when you're going to get tired of me." Frowning he slowed his steps to come to her side.

"Why would I tire of you? You are entertaining to watch." Snorting she rolled her eyes before pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Alucard I don't do anything to be amusing. I go to school then come straight home to look after my dog. I'm boring, hell all I've done the last few weeks is job hunt and watch movies because I don't have cable. I'm starting to go bat shit crazy in my apartment." Placing her hands on her hips when he stopped in front of a large wall mirror she continued. "All you do is stare at me when you're at my house, it really is distracting." Sliding the mirror over the vampire took her hand bringing it to his cool lips.

"I cannot help but stare at you Ari; I've waited over five centuries for you to be born. Now that I've found you I fear I may blink and you shall disappear." Knowing her face was red and her heart was beating out of her chest the teen smiled trying to calm down. She had never been this close to the vampire before when he was serious and he was intimidating, his very presence demanded respect. Tugging her down the stairway Alucard waved his hand dismissively closing the hidden doorway behind him. Maybe it was a bad idea to follow after the big scary bloodsucker without her big equally scary guard wolf with her. Did Alucard really live in the basement?

"Are you really sure you have the right person? I know a bunch of attractive girls that go to my college. Wouldn't you rather have one of them for your whatcha-ma-call-it?" Pulling her closer the Nosferatu placed a hand on her back guiding her when the hall became too dark for human eyes.

"True vampires do not get to choose their mates, they are predestined. Regardless I have witnessed other females your age wondering around. They are simple minded and show too much skin in public, you on the other hand seem will rounded, not one to rush foolishly into something."

"I act childish all the time, Alucard." Stopping in front of a metal door she flinched when it creaked open, emitting a high pitched sound. "Please tell me you aren't leading me to my death." A glowing red eye peeked over his glasses making a shiver run down her spine.

"Eu nu va va face rau, draga mea." Taking a cautious step back she laughed when Vladimir launched out of the darkness rearing up to lick her face. Hugging her dog Ari raised an eyebrow at Alucard when he vanished into the shadows before the inside of the dungeon was illuminated by small torches on the wall. Making the wolf get down the teen glanced around, only a coffin, small table, and a throne were in the room. Waling farther in she jumped when the metal door swung shut behind her. Locating the No-Life-king lounging in his throne she waddled over careful not to step on Vladimir, he did blend in nicely with the darkness.

"Do you come with a dictionary or translator because I don't really speak anything but English." Taking a closer look at the dark gray coffin she gasped. "Oh it's so pretty. Can I see the inside, please?" Raising an eye brow beneath his red fedora Alucard moved to her side.

"You wish to see the inside of my coffin?" Nodding enthusiastically Ari smiled up at him clasping her hands over her chest.

"Yes please, as long as there's no dead bodies in there. I wanna know what living in style is for a vamp." Shaking his head with a grin Alucard open his coffin smiling wider when Ari reached out a hand to gently trace the red silk padding. "Wow this looks way more comfy than my bed. Maybe I need a coffin, all my friends tell me I sleep like a vampire anyway." When Alucard started to slowly shut the lid she pulled her hand back.

"How does one sleep like a vampire?" Scratching her head she shrugged.

"You know on your back, arms crossed over your chest, without moving. I got made fun of at camp for sleeping like that." Tapping her chin she watched as he seemed to float towards the door. Starting after him she snapped her fingers, waiting for Vladimir to bounce over to her side. Petting his ear she walked faster trying to keep up with the Nosferatu's long strides. "It's funny because now I'm a very violent sleeper. I left bruises on a few people on accident."

"I shall have to see for myself first hand if you are a violent sleeper one day, my dear." Tipping her head to the side she blinked before her cheeks colored slightly.

"Where are we going now?"

"You are hungry, the kitchen isn't much farther." Stopping she frowned.

"How do you know that?" Seeing his pointed ears twitch she made an 'O' face. "Right I forgot that bloodsuckers have advanced senses." Peeking around him when he paused in the doorway she wiggled by him, muttering a sorry when her breast brushed his arm. "This kitchen is bigger than my whole apartment. I don't really eat at other people's houses I get sick. It's more of a psychological thing really, doesn't matter where I am." Turning a shining smile on the vampire she tipped her head, the No-Life-King hated to admit it but she was somewhat cute when she did that.

"We may return to your home if you wish. My Master only wanted you to choose your uniform." Grabbing Vladimir's harness she pulled the black wolf over to him before gripping the end of his sleeve.

"Yes please. I've been meaning to try out a new blood concoction anyway. I'll start it after I eat something myself. How does Ice Cream sound?" Letting his shadows engulf them Alucard smiled a real non blood thirsty smile.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet."

* * *

**And cut! Hi everyone reading I hope I'm keeping everyone interested but most chapters will be Ari and Alucard bonding with a few missions throw in.**

**Next I wanna give another shout out to Jenn, I love your reviews they make my day really. Thank you soooo much. **

**Next if anyone has any ideas throw um at me I have to fill the year with events to get to when Alucard turns Seras and the manga gets series.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And chapter 5 is up! Really guys I need some ideas here. On another note, Jenn your awesome I really, really, really love your reviews, they really do make my day and I love your idea. I'll definitely use it with your permission of course. Thank you for being so nice in your review too.**

* * *

"Alucard!" Screeching and grabbing her shower curtain to wrap around her, Ari glared hard at the smirking vampire half leaning through her bathroom door. "Get outta here I'm naked you pervert!" Laughing he dodged the soap bar that came sailing at his head.

"Why do you think I'm here in the first place, my pet?" Seeing his little human flush red with anger and taking pleasure with just how far down the blush went, the No-Life-King laughed before phasing out of the room to wait as patiently as possible for her to finish up. Of course he heard her continue to mutter very dark amusing threats, most sounding very arousing to partake in. Not five minutes later did the hacker step out into the living room toweling her hair dry as Vladimir nosed his way by before joining his name sake on the couch. Tossing the towel on the back of a chair Ari planted her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always pop into the bathroom? Especially when I'm right in the middle of a shower? Don't you have better things to do while the sun is up, like oh I don't know, sleeping." Propping his feet up on her coffee table he clasped his hands in his lap.

"I could think of a few things I would rather do, but you have made your opinion very clear in the last month." Baring his fangs the vampire scratched Vladimir's ear as the wolf yawned having just gotten back from a two hour outing before his mistress's shower. "I'm positive you would find it enjoyable, my dear." Her cheeks colored slightly as she moved over to the fridge.

"No Alucard. I've already explained my reasons and my view, none of that till marriage for me." Opening the door she bent down, seeming to forget once again that Alucard was male and would stare if given the chance to do so. "What type do you want tonight? A, AB, or O?" Suddenly he was right behind her looping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against him. Sniffing her neck the Nosferatu felt his fangs lengthen; hearing the fresh blood rushing through his mate's veins was almost too much, he only had to bite down and her sweet life blood would coat his tongue.

"I'm feeling like O negative." Licking her flesh he hissed before pulling away, she really was his destined mate for only she could make him act like this. Leaning on the counter to help calm her racing heart the teen sighed wondering how she got herself into messes like this. Tossing a bag of his desired blood type at him, she moved around him as he tore the plastic open downing the bag in one gulp.

"Does Integra need me for anything? Or am I free this evening?" Retaking his place on her couch Alucard stretched out taking up most of the space left. Watching the vampire from the corner of her eye Ari frowned. "I just realized I've never offered to take your hat or your coat. Sorry my friends normally just walk in and make themselves at home." Smiling at the bloodsucker she mock bowed, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "May I take your things, Sir?" Reaching up the No-Life-King watched his human's reaction as he pulled the red fedora off letting his midnight black hair tumble around his face, fluffing up lightly. Stunned she took the floppy hat, as he slid his glasses down revealing the most beautiful pair of crimson eyes she had ever seen. "W- Wow Alucard you're gorgeous." Moving to hang his hat beside her black Hellsing coat she blushed. '_Damn he's hot. Why would he want me of all people?_'

"My Master wanted me to pass on a message. She wants you at Hellsing manor by 6 sharp tomorrow evening." Pleased by how his mate had reacted Alucard moved over patting the cushion beside him. Ducking her head Ari sit down slowly and as far away as the couch arm would allow. "Relaxeaza-te, draga mea. You stayed awake late last night sleep." Feeling her vision start to deem Ari pouted knowing the bloodsucker was making her sleep, and made a mental note to fuse at him tomorrow.

* * *

"You are late Miss Harker." Casting a glare over her shoulder at the smirking vampire, Ari sighed turning back towards Sir Integra.

"I apologize, Sir. I could make an excuse but it is foolish, it shall not happen again." Tossing a folder at the teen Integra Pinched the bridge of her nose praying for patience as the raven fumbled trying to catch it, between her servant and his mate she was going to go insane before she hit 30. Leading the way to the hacker's new office the lady knight sniffed when the big black wolf bounced past her wagging his tail. Stopping in front of a pair of double doors she pushed them open.

"This is to be your own private work station while you are employed by Hellsing." Looking around Ari took in the large king sized bed pushed against the far wall, then the full sized desk where a new computer rested. A dresser , table and chair set were also placed randomly inside as well. Raising an eyebrow she rolled her eyes as Alucard waltzed in, making himself comfortable on the bed which she noticed he barely fit on being as tall as he was. "You are to work out of this room, and should you need anything tell either the vampire or Walter and they shall acquire it for you." Pausing she turned to the grinning nightwalker. "Through legal means this time if you please. Your first case is in that file, it's more of a test run to see if you're as good as your record says you are. A vampire bar has opened in London and while they are legal, girls are disappearing from the surrounding neighborhood and there are reports of human trafficking. Check everything you have to; I want these girls found as soon as possible." Blond hair flying Integra exited the room. Throwing the yellow file on the desk Ari slid into the rolling computer chair letting the momentum spin her around as she used her toe to turn on the hard drive she leaned back smiling upside down at the bloodsucker lounging on the bed, hands behind his head, red eyes glowing in the setting sun light.

"You're going to be there all night aren't you?" When his smile widened nearly splitting his face she stuck her tongue out childishly. "Don't you have an actual job to do around here, one that doesn't involve bothering me?" Flipping the file open she scanned it noting any similarities between the girls. Beside the fact all were between 18 to 25 none really had anything alike. Spreading the papers across the desk she dug around for a pen and notebook. With a cry of triumph she tugged one out of a nearby drawer, flipping to the first page she continued muttering to herself, ignoring the smile spreading further across Alucard's face. "Seven missing in total, all have different blood types. No similar phenotypes expressed, fairly attractive, and have had more than one vampire partner." The No-Life-King raised an eyebrow at this wondering where she was going. Sitting up and letting the pen hang from between her teeth Ari opened a browsing engine before typing something in. "Whoa this place is only a twenty minute walk from my apartment. I'll need to do more snooping but I think I can hack into their security cameras and see what's going on. And by tomorrow I should be able to break into their account files." Making himself more comfortable Alucard watched his little human work taking in the way her face lite up being able to do something helpful. She had many facial expression that he loved to see, sadly most of the time she only made them at her mutt who was curled up beside his mistress's chair sleeping soundly. Maybe if he saw her during the day she would look at him with one of those expressions. Nodding to himself the Nosferatu decided he would make a surprise visit while she was at school sometime to see how see interacted with her so called 'friends'.

* * *

**This took me three hours to write this chapter. I couldn't think of hardly anything, ugghhh. Anyway tell me whatcha think. All review blood comes from volunteers so fear not, its safe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taking so long to update I was stuck in a house with two pits and a wolf, they like to chew on each other so I couldn't really tell when they were playing or fighting.**

* * *

Shifting forward in her computer chair Ari frowned switching views on the security cameras she had hacked late last night. Flicking her glasses off her forehead to her nose she leaned forward closer to the screen, no cameras were set up behind the actual cub floor so as to what went on behind the door at the back of the building was still a mystery to her even after watching all angles for the last week. All she knew was that several vampires went back, stayed half an hour then reemerged with a healthy glow about them. She could only guess something was going on behind that door just not how to find out. Even Dark of the Moon's account files gave off something fishy , over the past two weeks they had been making nearly double what they should have been, which was around the time the girls had started to go missing. Watching a blond be led behind the door the teen zoomed in, her eyes were defiantly dazed. Leaving that view she opened another screen with a different camera, the one overlooking the front door, rewinding the last few minutes she paused when the same blond walked in going straight to the back seemingly following a brown haired vampire. Setting back she ran a hand through her hair. One thing was clear if she wanted to know what was going on behind that door someone was going to have to go back there. Only two women worked for Hellsing and she had a feeling that Integra wasn't a party animal. Shuffling through the file again she hissed jerking her hand back staring at the blood that dribbled down slowly before sticking the appendage in her mouth.

"To bad Alucard's asleep, he'd love this." Being as it was Saturday and around noon Ari didn't have school and the red clad vampire was dead to the world. Since everyone she knew was either working or asleep during this time of day she had decided to catch up on what she had missed while at school yesterday. Blinking at the clock beside her she rolled away from the desk. "Might as well eat and take a nap before the bloodsucker wakes me up." Standing and stretching she clicked her tongue calling Vladimir to her. Petting the wolf's head she yawned, walking out of her office which was also her room. Heading for the kitchen she rounded a corner bumping into one of the new Hellsing recruits. Deep blue eyes stared back into silver as she blushed.

"Excuse me miss, I was on my way to eat and got lost. This damn mansion is like a maze." Scratching his head the dirty blond male smiled. "I didn't know any girls worked for Hellsing." Moving slightly as Vladimir nosed his way by her to sniff the soldier she laughed.

"Yeah you'd think with Sir Integra being a girl herself she'd employ more." Blue eyes widened in shock.

"No way! That guy was a chick?" Eyeing the dog sniffing him uneasily he coughed. "So miss what's your name? Mine's Cole." Blushing more she tapped her mutt on the head, signaling him to back up before answering.

"You can call me Ari. If you don't mind I can show you the way, I was heading there myself." Scratching his cheek he blushed.

"Please?" She walked around he waving dismissively.

"Don't sweat it; I got lost the first ten times I explored. Alucard had to find me every time." Pausing a second Cole stuttered out a question.

"You actually talk to that monster? Isn't he scary to you?" Frowning she shrugged.

"I'm terrified of him, but he's a kinda nice guy once you learn what not to do around him. Like hit him in the face with a broom handle." Nodding to herself she continued. "I'm never doing that again."

"Wait you did that and you're still alive?" Glancing over her shoulder she grinned.

"Sir Integra ordered Alucard to protect me, and last time I checked killing me would defeat the propose." Rounding the last corner before the dining room she smiled. "I knew I knew how to get here. Alucard's had to lead me here the last few times because he shows me a new room every night, I'm not very good with directions."

"This may be a little forward but would you like to have lunch with me? Since we're both here and we both came to eat." Tapping her chin she nodded looking away.

"Sure I don't see why not."

* * *

Barely nibbling on her sandwich Ari chanced a glance up at Cole as he rattled on about the training that was required to join Hellsing. After lunch had ended the soldier had asked if she wanted to meet again for dinner. Really she couldn't see why the guy would want to eat with her, she was well… her boring and unattractive at best. Yet the private had insisted upon it. "Hey why don't you come down to range sometime to shot with me? I'm sure my commanding officer wouldn't mind and the guys won't either." Opening her mouth to comment she sighed instead.

"I don't think guns and me mix well. I can't hit anything further than ten feet away not to mention I'm a klutz." Smiling he shook his head.

"You'll never get any better if you don't practice, Ari. Why not come down tomorrow, I'm not on duty then." Tapping her chin she shrugged.

"Sure, I guess an hour to relax won't hurt much." Following his lead to dump her tray she tried to figure out what time it was, she hadn't looked at a clock in a couple hours and Alucard was do up any minute.

"Ari do you have any preference to guns?" Looking up at him she cocked her head.

"Um… I think I have a 9 millimeter at home so one of those probably. But I'm telling you I can't shot for shi-" Looking up at the blond she hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking. Her foot caught on the leg of an empty chair making her stumble forward right into Cole's arms, having realized she was going to fall the private had turned to caught her. Blushing red she looked up. "Thanks. I should be used to that by now thought I fall all the time." Laughing the soldier righted her keeping a grip on her elbows.

"Don't mention it. You can fall near me anytime." Pulling away slightly she looked away locking with glowing crimson eyes and a snarling face full of fangs. Jerking back she stuttered trying to warn the man about the furious vampire stocking towards them.

"What are you doing with my mate, human?" Spinning around the younger male paled backing away.

"I fell Alucard he was only helping me back up." Grabbing her arm the nightwalker pulled her to him wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Leave human you're no longer wanted here." Stuttering himself Cole gave Ari one more look before dashing form the room. "Now my dear what were you doing with that male?" Tilting her head back to stare up at the crimson eyed male she smiled.

"Hello Alucard. Did you have a nice nap?" Trying to pry the arm from around her waist she frowned when he pulled her over to a bench and sit down taking her with him.

"Yes, pet. Now answer my question." Running her hand over her face she jumped when the Nosferatu caught it, seeing the cut on her finger. Bringing it to his lips his tongue darted out tracing over the paper cut making the silver eyed female shiver.

"I was having dinner with him. He asked if I would accompany him earlier, and I didn't see anything wrong in doing so." Frowning he tugged her to him inhaling her scent.

"You are mine do not forget that. No other male may have you Ari." Rolling her eyes she pushed away from the vampire.

"Yes I know I'm 'your's' but you don't have to worry. If any of the guys here try anything I'll break their noses okay?" It seemed that the bloodsucker could clear out a room with his presence alone, most everyone had left since Alucard had popped into the room. "Look between you and Integra I don't talk to that many people and most of them are male. So , with all due respect, you'll have to get over it. You already have all of my nights don't make me give up my friends too." Leaning more into him realizing he wasn't going to let her go any time soon she looked up at him pleadingly. Sensing her feelings in her light aura the vampire weighted his options before sighing.

"Very well my mate, but do not let them get to close." Trying to move away to get her drink she growled when her fingers stopped just short of the cup, chuckling at his female's expression Alucard drug the cup closer. Taking a sip she raised her eyebrow.

"What do you define as close?" Feeling his arm tense she blushed, really did _he_ have to be so close himself and being as handsome as he was she was hyperventilating.

"This is to close for other males. I am the only one allowed to do this." Snorting she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you know I randomly hug complete strangers? I hate it when people get close to me so worry not my raven haired crimson knight." Scowling he pinched her side making her squeak.

"I do not worry I just do not want others handling my possessions." Baring her own set of fangs she pulled his arm off of her sliding away.

"Look bloodsucker I am a person not a thing dammit, quit referring to me like I'm meaningless. You may not like me but I deserve respect as an individual. Until you get that through your thick skull I refuse to acknowledge you." Stomping away she slammed the door behind her knocking several things off the wall.

* * *

**Well that's the chapter sorry it took so long. Review if you wish it motivates me to write faster. Oh and thank you Jenn for letting me use your idea it works well with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why is no one reviewing? Seriously it kinda hurts my poor little black heart that no one does. It motivates me to update faster so I don't really see the problem to reviewing.**

* * *

Maybe ignoring Alucard was a bad idea, because the day after telling him off Ari woke to find her room in complete disarray. Paper littered the floor and creepy little monsters kept popping out of nowhere. Having gone nearly two days without sleep the teen had finally thrown in the towel around three that morning curling up on her bed as far away from the smirking vampire as she could on the king sized mattress. Flipping the light off she had snuggled into her covers before drifting off. Having had enough of the little screeching demons Ari threw back the curtains keeping the sun out, with an agony filled scream they vanished. Deciding to explore more today before presenting Integra with her findings later that night, the female choose to wear her cargo pants, a blood red tank top, and her Hellsing coat. It was the end of September, it was getting colder. Calling Vladimir to her side she set out to find Cole to apologize for Alucard scaring the shit out of him. Exiting the manor she made her way to the garrison nearby waving nervously when some soldiers shoot her skeptical looks, seems that news spread fast within the Organization. Tapping her wolf's head she pointed over towards the woods. Watching as Vladimir trotted off she smiled seeing several people give him a wary glance. Hearing gunshots she turned towards the firing range, spotting a familiar head of dirty blond hair after entering she walked over behind him waiting for the private to finish. Emptying his clip Cole set down his pistol before removing the big yellow headphones he had on. Turning around to get another clip he jumped staring into liquid silver eyes. Looking around he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Ari what are you doing here?" Pushing off the wall she sighed.

"I came to say sorry for Alucard's behavior last night. He does take a bit getting use to I'll admit." Blushing she ducked her head. "Would now be a good time to shoot?" Blinking dumbly for a second he shifted his weight before a smile broke out on his face.

"Now's a great time." Moving over to a weapons closet he opened the double doors. "You said a .9 yesterday right?" Peeking over his shoulder she nodded.

"Yea, I had to pick something I could handle if anyone ever broke in. Vlad's a good watch dog but I don't want him to get hurt protecting me. Although now I'd probably just let Red eat um it'd save me a lot of trouble." Grabbing an ammo clip he moved back to the range before cocking an eyebrow at her.

"You mean he's been to your house?" Stopping beside him she shrugged.

"Yep yep, he practically lives there. Even has a special little corner in my fridge, kinda scary cause he watches me do anything." She frowned remembering she needed to talk to Integra. "Remind me later to ask Sir Integra for wards to keep the bloodsucker out of my bathroom, I like the guy but he needs to stop bustin' in while I'm showerin'." Pushing her bangs out of her face where they usually hung over her left eye she produced a clip from one of her many pockets to keep it in place. Stepping back to let her shoot he smirked.

"Do you remember everything or do I need to give you a run through?" Snorting she pushed the bullet cartage in before flipping the safety off. Taking aim she took a breath and held it, firing off all 12 shots. "Holy shit, Ari?" Blinking wide eyes at the target sliding towards her the ten gaped. She had never hit a target with all 12 bullets before. Sitting the gun down she gaped at her hands, there's no way she could have done that. "If you practice you could be one of the best shots in Hellsing." Shaking her head she backed away.

"That wasn't me; it must have something to do with Alucard's blood. Yea that's it, it was the bloodsucker." Hearing the vampire's name Cole looked around nervously.

"He's not going to pop up like he did last night is he?" Tipping her head the teen thought for a moment.

"He shouldn't. We're fighting right now so I don't think he'll want to be around me for a while." Putting the guns and ammo up the private gestured towards the door back outside.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I'm off duty today." Smiling she followed him out the door petting Vladimir a he bounced around the corner, having waited outside after his little excursion. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she glanced around.

"So what do you guys do on your days off?"

"Not much, there's a lounge room and if a bunch of us want to go to town we have to get permission first. Haven't you been here longer than me?" Waiting for him to pull the door open Ari followed him inside the garrison.

"I'm only here full time on the weekend, still in school, ya know?" Walking into a room with several table games like pool and air hockey she grinned. "I could get use to this." Cole waved at a couple other employees motioning her over to introduce them.

* * *

Yawning Ari shuffled her feet on her way to Integra's office. Knocking she groaned as Vladimir snarled, Walter just had to be there tonight. Opening the door she waved after switching her laptop and folder to one arm. "Good evening Sir Integra." Snuffing out her cigar the knight returned her greeting. Hearing the wolf growl she tapped his head puling one of his ears. "Shh… Vladimir down." Turning golden eyes on her the dog blinked before laying down beside her. Seeing Alucard leaning against the wall across the room she huffed, greeting Walter as well. Sitting the things down she hocked the laptop up to the projector, tapping a key for it to pop on she opened the files she needed. "Now given my research is correct I have reason to believe that those missing girls are being used as blood slaves at Dark of the Moon." Shifting, not liking being the center of attention she clicked a file bringing all the missing females pictures up their blood types under them. "As you can see all 7 have a different blood type, the only one missing is AB-." Going to the next slide she paused letting the others get a good look at the income chart. "They've doubled their profits since the girls went missing." Pulling up a video of the blond girl from yesterday she stopped it right before she disappeared behind the door which was also a clear facial shoot. Ari shrunk the image moving it to the side before bringing up a picture. "This girl was reported missing 2 hours ago. And I don't need to tell you it's the same person. I watched the tape until 5 minutes ago and she never left the back room." Shutting her laptop the screen went black. Folding her hands in front of her face Integra frowned.

"What do you suggest we do Miss Harker? We have to keep the existence of vampires from the public. This is your case." Crossing her arms Ari sighed.

"I would plant an agent and let them scout around behind the door, but they'd have to be led back there without being hypnotized." Resigning to her fate she looked up locking eyes with the lady knight. "I'll do it. I'm too much of a blood prize to resist; AB- is the rarest blood type out there. What vampire wouldn't want to sink his teeth into a willing plasma bag?" Snarling Alucard jerked away from the wall shadows whirling around his form.

"I will not allow you to do something so foolish, you are mine." Pinching the bridge of her nose Ari sighed, while the Hellsing heir stood up.

"Alucard leave." Growling the vampire fought the command. "Now Alucard!" Baring his fangs the No-Life-King vanished from the room. "That's the first time he's ever fought the bindings." Running a hand through her hair the teen rolled her eyes.

"I'm partially to blame for that, the bloodsucker is already angry with me because I refuse to acknowledge him until he realizes I'm a person not an object." Lighting a cigar Integra inhaled deeply.

"I agree and as long as it doesn't affect either of your work results, condone it. But you must understand my servant is very old, he's from a time where women were owned." Setting her cigar in a nearby ashtray Integra continued. "Now for this plan of yours, do you think you can do it?"

"We won't know until I try. I wish to bring in another Hacker like myself to keep an eye out while I'm undercover. No one else here knows how to use my equipment or my software and I'd feel much better knowing he was keeping an eye on my at least until I go back. Plus if anything goes wrong he can tell Alucard, and the big guy can pop in and save the girls. It's a vampire club surely he won't stick out that much." Pausing to think the women had to admit it did sound like a good idea.

"I shall allow it for this mission but should he prove to be a hindrance his memory will be wiped. Is that clear?" Face hardening Ari nodded.

"Crystal sir." Looking down the teen blushed. "Do you think someone else can take me home tonight?" Smiling slightly Integra felt kind of sorry for the girl.

"Walter escort Artemis home. She can give you directions should you need them." Bowwing the butler grinned.

"This way Miss Harker."

* * *

**Alright next chapter everyone gets to meet Ryan another OC of mine, I'm thinking the guy might end up with Integra but that depends on how this story progresses. AAAnnnnd I'm also thinking that Alucard may need a change of clothes should he decide to accompany Ari out in public, because let's face it a 6'5'' vampire in all red does kind of stick out. With Artemis being as shy as she is the poor girl might have a heart attack so outfit suggestions are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**First order of business: Today is muh birthday! So yay me I feel so old. And I loved the cheeky bastard comment Jenn it made my day. Hellsing abridged has ruined me every time I read over it I hear Alucard say it.**

* * *

Around 5:30 the next day Ari's doorbell rang before a shaggyred haired teen walked in tossing his jacket over the back of a chair. "Yo Arz where ya at?" Peeking out of the kitchen she silver eyed female laughed seeing her oldest friend slouching in her living room.

"I'm surprised you're actually on time. Since I explained everything earlier we just need to wait for our ride before we leave." Hazel eyes twinkling the boy snickered taking in her girly clothes, although the red halter top showed off her womanly figure and the low riding jeans just added to it the ginger knew she hated them. Heavy eye liner and eye shadow made her liquid silver eyes standout and blood red lipstick had been applied. No mascara had been used because the girl's eyelashes were already an inch long without its help. Figure nails were filed into claws and covered in a silver color accenting the swirls of the same color throughout her top. Black red tinted bangs had been parted so they fell over her left eye, with would also help hide the small ear piece she would wear in the club. A Black Butler necklace hugged her neck, a medium sized pentagram hanging from the black chord.

"Wow you look like a whole now person, Arz. If you looked like this all the time you'd quit having to date losers." Making a swat for him she missed when he jumped back laughing.

"Shut up Ryan! If they don't want me in my basketball shorts they don't deserve me in my girly clothes. Besides most of the 'losers' I've ended up with were your friends first." Readjusting the bag on his shoulder he smiled.

"Yes and I'll be the first to admit they're losers." Producing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket he patted his other one searching for a lighter. Rolling her eyes Ari walked over to a small cabinet, tossing the lighter she kept just for him to use at his head. Catching it no problem he inhaled carefully throwing it back, the female missed scowling down at the offending object as it lay on the floor after bouncing off her head. "You suck, Arz." Flipping him the bird she retrieved the lighter putting it away.

"No I don't do that sorry." Smiling at his horrified look she blew him a raspberry. "I would offer you a drink but the only thing I have in my fridge is water and blood, and I don't think Alucard would like it to much if I gave his blood away." Sitting his bag down Ryan plopped down in the recliner kicking his feet back.

"That's the guy that scared what's-his-name away right? The one how thinks you're his?" Sighing she leaned back against the arm of the couch crossing her arms.

"Yep that's him, I don't mind the fact that I'm his it makes me feel wanted when he tells me that, it's just he treats me like a thing and I don't really think he likes me all that much. If he would just show he cared a little bit I'd be fine." Shifting and looking away she continued. "Not to mention the dreams have started back up again I haven't had a decent night's sleep in over a week. Every time I fall asleep it's war and blood and pain and loneliness. I know the earlier ones are Vlad Tepes because his crest is on his armor, but the ones after that are random like I'm getting little snippets of memory." Frowning the ginger moved wanting to comfort her but knowing that she needed to work this out on her own, plus she would close up if he touched her. Ari didn't like human contact at all, he had learned that when he'd first tried to comfort her when they were 10 and the dreams had just started.

"Have you told your mom they're back?" Laughing she glared at the wall above his head.

"The last time I told her she took me to a therapist. I just got my body back to normal after he forced all those pills down my throat. So no I haven't told my mother and I'm not going to." Rubbing Vladimir's ear when he walked by after finishing his dinner she smiled, one that didn't reach her eyes. "How about a change of subject?" Inhaling one last time before putting his cigarette out he snorted.

"Is this Integra chick hot? And are they going to let me smoke?" Shaking her head Ari started for the door when a knock sounded. Hearing Vladimir snarl from the couch she opened the wooden barrier without really looking.

"Hello Walter. Just a second and we'll be ready." Nodding the butler started back down the stairs being as Ari lived in the top apartment of a duplex, thankfully the bottom had been empty for some time now. Grabbing her Hellsing coat and a light black jacket to wear to the club she waited for her wolf and Ryan to slide by before shutting the door. Pausing briefly in front of the limo door the teen gestured to her red headed friend. "Walter this is Ryan, Ryan, Walter." Bowing slightly the graying man opened the door.

"How do you do?" Tossing his bag in Ryan shrugged sliding in beside Ari. Waiting for Walter to start the expensive car Ari shuffled her way to the front rolling the dividing window down, resting her arms over the back of the front seat.

"Is Alucard still mad?" Looking into the rear view mirror the butler smiled.

"Very much so, Miss Harker. If I may say Artemis, Alucard hasn't been romantically involved with anyone since I've known him. He is taking this very seriously; he could have simply turned you and made you his bride like he attempted with your great grandmother, but he choose to leave you as you are. Take that however you will." Laughing Ari grinned.

"Thanks Walter you're the best even if my dog doesn't like you." Sliding back to the back she waved as the butler rolled the dividing glass back up.

"You know you never answered my question." Seeing her cock her head Ryan sighed wondering how on Earth he was friends with this dork. "Is Integra hot?" Making an 'Oooh' noise she petted her wolf's head thinking.

"I don't really know. I think she is but we've proven to have different taste, you like blondes which Integra is, and I like ravens. You like blue eyes, I like red. You're looking for a good lay; I'm looking for something a little more permanent." Snatching the cigarette out of his hand before he could light it she frowned. "I expect you to be on your best behavior, if you do anything to mess this up for yourself I'll throw you to the ghouls." Rolling his eyes he pulled another cigarette out waiting for her to take it with her free hand before pulling a third and final one free to which Ari pouted having realized his plan to late. Inhaling after igniting the cancer stick Ryan cracked the window to blow the smoke out.

"Look Arz I've been to job interviews before."

"At McDonalds! This isn't anything like that. The only reason I was even offered a job was because the bloodsucker thinks I'm his mate and wouldn't leave me alone." Smirking she stated matter-o-factly. "He's even a bigger pain than you." This time he exhaled in her face making her cough.

"Not likely. I don't think you should be going in alone. Although I'm having a hard time believing vampires are real I still don't like the idea."

"Well if you had a vagina I wouldn't be going in alone, I would have nominated you." Scowling the ginger sulked.

"Bitch if you had balls I'd kick you in them right now." Staring at each other they both laughed, turning towards the front when the glass slid down.

"We will arrive shortly." Tapping her chin Ari frowned thinking of something.

"Hey Walter, how long have you known Alucard?" Catching her eye in the mirror he smiled.

"Over 50 years, Miss Harter."

"Oh, well damn." Looking down she sighed. "No wonder the poor guy is so hell bent on sex; he hasn't had any in at least 50 years. There's probably cob webs down there." Realizing she had said that out load she looked up with a blush coloring her face, when Ryan gave a snorting laugh she grinned flashing her fangs. "Don't repeat that please, he'll kill me. I can't believe I said that. "Trying to hold her composure she gave a snort before joining her friend in hysteric laughter.

* * *

**Yay chapter 8! I know I just posted yesterday but I wanted to post on my birthday plus I already had most of this chapter hand written. So what do you guys think of Ryan? And doesn't it seem like Ari is opening up a little more with a friend close by. Poor girl was left all alone with the serious people. Now there's double the trouble. And sorry for the perviness but I'm feeling good and Ryan and Ari are both teens so they're bond to joke around right?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright another chapter we get some Ryan Integra interaction. And Alucard is moodier than usual; although who wouldn't be if your mate was ignoring you for acting the way you were raised. And seriously guys' insight is very helpful and because I still need to fill 11 months if there's anything you wanna see the morbid couple do tell me. Because I don't think having Vlad watch Ari do homework is going to make him realize he needs her.**

**Also question: which do you prefer more Alucard form or Count form, because Ari is going to have to figure out her pain in the ass is Vlad Dracul sometime. I'm thinking maybe Alucard could walk around looking like his real self every now and then. Plus it may just be me but I find the Count extremely attractive. Although technically he's 45 in human form, my god! Poor Artemis is stuck with a pedo-bat.**

**Sorry for the really long Author's note on with the story!**

* * *

Stepping out of the black limousine Ari quickly wrapped her black Hellsing coat around her buttoning the front shut, after all she didn't want to be seen in these shameful clothes any more than someone would want to see her. Hearing Ryan snicker behind her she thought about yanking on his untamed red bread but though better of it knowing he wasn't above getting revenge. Giving a low whistle the ginger looked around. "Who needs a three story mansion?" Groaning she mentally thanked herself for choosing to forgo the high heeled shoes until getting to the club. Grabbing the boy's sleeve she pulled him after her, following Walter through the manor.

"Actually its five stories, there's a basement and a level below that for the bloodsucker to use." Seeing Cole making his way towards the dining room she waved him over telling Walter to continue without them. "Sup grunt? How goes the training?" Stepping to the side to introduce the red head she smiled. "Cole this is Ryan my best friend since ever. Ryan this is Cole we met each other Saturday." Ryan gave the soldier a nod while the private gave a small wave.

"It's nice to meet you. Sorry I've got to go my commander has me running an errand." Waving bye the raven haired teen started off in the direction the butler had went.

"That's weird normally you don't talk to anyone, what gives?" Staring straight ahead she blushed lightly.

"He insisted that we have lunch together when I'm at the manor so we keep in touch. It's nice to have someone to talk to that isn't a psychotic vampire or a horny ginger." Ryan snorted rolling his hazel eyes.

"If you can't tell he wants in your pants then you need to go back to school." Pausing he grinned. "Speaking of getting in your pants have you talked to Tim lately?" Stopping she gaped at the boy as he continued walking stopping only when he noticed she wasn't beside him. "What? That's what most guys think about anyway." Bringing a hand to her face to try to hide her blush Ari pushed past Ryan.

"I wouldn't know how to tell that, I was the crazy chick back home remember? Only 3 people took the chance of dating me and one still has hopes even though I moved across the pond. Tim plans to marry me even if I haven't given any hints at wanting to expand our relationship." Pulling her black Iphone from her pocket she tossed it at the ginger. "You need to text him and let him know you're live. He was your friend before me." Giving her an exasperated look he shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Yea but he doesn't understand how the world really works. We have nothing in common anymore anyway." Casting a look over her shoulder she rounded a corner.

"But we have so much in common? Please tell me one thing." Knocking on a white door Ari waited a moment before pushing the door open still staring at her friend. He shrugged following her inside.

"Not really but you're fun to be around because you're a klutz and hurt yourself all the time." Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her to him planting a sloppy kiss on her pale cheek. "Plus I love you so you're stuck with me." Hearing the low growl the silver eyed female jerked out of Ryan's hold while wiping the spit off her face. Giving her a questioning look the ginger turned towards the sound seeing nothing but shadows.

"Good evening Sir Integra." The knight nodded seeming to glare at the swirling shadows in the corner. "This is Ryan Morris." Gazing at the women behind the desk Ryan ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Hey." He offered with an off handed wave. "So you're gonna be my new boss. Nice ta meet ya." Raising an eyebrow the lady knight turned her attention back to Ari.

"When you said he was a bit uncouth I had thought you were exaggerating." Rolling his eyes Ryan shifted his bag.

"Pardon me Lady Hellsing; I didn't realize you were the queen bitch herself." Smiling the blond fished a cigar from her desk.

"Sorry you must have missed that memo. Tell me Mister Morris why do you think you should be allowed to work for the Hellsing Organization." Taking a more relaxed stance the redhead pulled his own cigarettes from his pocket followed by a lighter with his initials craved into it. Ari shook her head knowing Ryan was as good as employed just for the simple fact that he was still alive. Seeing the golden lighter the teen smiled remembering giving him that for his 19th birthday.

"The real question is why would I decline working for the Hellsing family." Jerking a thumb in Ari's direction he added. "Arz here practically begged me to come. The shorty gets so lonely with only ancient personalities to surround herself with." Seeing the silver eyed female flip him off the ginger smiled walking over to the desk to thump his cigarette. "Whether you hire me or not is your decision. I only came to help." Clasping her hands in her lap Integra sit back.

"Very well, should you fail to aid in this mission Alucard will have you." Stepping from his small corner of woe the Nosferatu smiled baring a mouth full of fangs. Catching Ari's eyes she nodded. "You all are dismissed. Make whatever preparations you need before you leave for this case." Grabbing Ryan's arm she pulled him towards the door throwing them open with more force than needed, and smacked the back of the hazel eyed teens head growling before the doors shut. Smirking Integra frowned at her servant when he growled deep within his chest. "If you wish to make amends with Artemis you must apologize. She is a woman of this century not the 15th. She does not know what it means to be claimed by you. You have to make her understand." Rubbing the bridge of his nose the No-Life-King sighed.

"Yes, my master. But that is difficult to do when she does not even acknowledge my presence." Looking up at the vampire Integra saw that he knew that Ari was not a thing but did not know how to apologize or act around her now that she had proven to be a strong willed female. Truthfully the Hellsing heir wondered how he handled his wives as a human, but remembered girls in that time were taught to be submissive and quiet. That was not the case with Ari most of the time, sure the teenager had a problem with being shy and not making eye contact but with Alucard backing her the girl should have all the confidence in the world, really who would argue with a vampire lord. "My human wives were not as spirited as my mate. They always gave in when presented with an order, which was one of the main reasons I grew to care for them but it did not destroy me when they died. Ari's aura is bright and fiery it calms the darkness inside me but at the same time makes me burn." Cocking his head he smiled and Integra knew that this was a rare sight having never seen this particular peaceful look before. "I've never felt this way in all the centuries that have pasted."

"Alucard I don't know what to tell you. I'm not a vampire so being human I don't understand how that feels. But Ari deserves to know all that comes with being your mate, the side effects and consequences." Both looked up when Walter entered having waited for the end of Alucard's explanation to enter.

"If I may be so bold, Ari is a teenager, they normally go on dates and generally spend time together outside of work to get to know each other better. Perhaps you should offer to take Artemis some place of her liking and explain your intentions to her. She doesn't know that you intend to court her, she merely thinks you are doing most of this because Sir Integra ordered you to watch over her." Sensing his mate's raising emotions he nodded before giving a mock bow to his master.

"Thank you, master. I must be off now; I've a little human to annoy." Melting through the floor he blinked reappearing in Ari's room being greeted by a rather amusing sight. Artemis was blushing red as Ryan sorted through her closet pulling out a short red nearly see through sleeping gown. Of course she didn't know they were in there, Alucard had only stocked the closet full of clothes last night after she left. He didn't see the point of bringing a bag with her every time she came when he could simply buy her a whole new wardrobe to fill the large closet.

"Will you please just sit down and shut the hell up Ryan! I didn't know there was clothes in there, let alone that thing. Good God I wouldn't even wear that at home, I can see through it." Sensing Alucard materialize Vladimir lifted his head giving a yawn before going back to sleep. Holding the see through gown out in front of his friend fake sizing it up the boy snickered.

"I think that's the point Arz. It's a teddy who ever bought this had great tastes." Returning to look through the rest of the closet he raised an eyebrow catching the red clad nightwalker in the corner of his eye. "Maybe if I start digging I can find the whips and chains." Sitting on the trunk at the end of her bed Ari sighed.

"Look for the fuzzy handcuffs and whipped cream first they should be right up front." Grinning Alucard leaned over her nearly cackling with glee seeing her eyes closed.

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing, my dear." With a squeal the raven slid off the trunk ending in a tangled mess in the floor. Jumping to her feet she huffed crossing her arms.

"It's an inside joke now flutter off batty." With a mental slump of relief he grinned wider, that was the first time in nearly 3 days that she had spoken to him.

"I think not, my pet." Stretching out on her bed he folded his hands behind his head watching as Ari drug the red head away from the closet by his ear. He could get use to watching her torture the poor boy, seeing her be assertive was oddly arousing.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry this chapter sucks but I had to get Ryan and Integra to interact and I love giving insight on how I think Alucard would feel or think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay the first double digit chapter. Sorry I wrote this chapter like 3 different ways. Also I couldn't figure out what people were talking about when they said Vladcard so I googled it. I'm a dumbass. Anyway I have lots of hilarity when little Vlad finally gets brought to life in this story, but he's still a couple chapters away.**

**Oh and another question: what color did they make Vladcards eyes when he was human in the OVA my Tv is from the 90's and I'm blind as a bat… well a blind bat anyway. Shouldn't they be blue?**

* * *

Tucking her black jacket tighter around her Ari grinned up at the vampire bouncer watching as he inhaled lightly before letting her pass. She caught only some of what he muttered into his radio but she frowned hearing it. "Red halter… black jacket… Found one." Stepping into the club she winced, the music was loud and she could feel it rattle her bones. Pushing her way over to the bar she waved a bartender down, and when she ordered a Bloody Mary nearly jumped as a deep chuckle sounded in her ear. '_I thought I told Ryan not to let the bloodsucker have the mic.'_

"Really my pet could you have picked a more ironic drink?" Sipping it she tried not to shot the hidden camera that was her watch a dirty look knowing that Alucard was enjoying watching her squirm. Tapping her silver nails on the counter she looked around, now she remembered why she didn't go clubbing, there were too many people crammed together trying to fuck each other's brains out. Spinning around on the stool she gave a little squeak coming nose to nose with the brown haired vampire from the video.

"Hello beautiful. What's a pretty little thing like you doing here all alone?" Making her eyes tear up the raven haired teen sniffed looking down at the drink in her lap.

"My boyfriend broke up with me about an hour ago. So I decided to make myself feel better and have some fun. I left in such a hurry I forgot to tell anyone what happened or where I was going." The brunette's smile seemed to widen if that was possible.

"That's offal why don't you let a real man treat you like the queen you are?" Looking around nervously she took the offered hand. Letting him lead her to a private table she downed her drink. "My names John, what's yours?" Leaning forward to give him a chance to look down her shirt she smiled what she hoped was a flirtatious smile. She'd never been to a club before and had no clue how to act around a guy who was making advances.

"Alex." Grinning he took her hand running his thumb over her palm.

"Well Alex why don't we get to know each other?" She nodded blushing prettily trying her best to ignore the Romanian curses ringing in her ear. She assumed they were curse words from how mad the vampire spitting them sounded. Chancing a glance into the brunette's muddy red eyes she smiled.

"Why not I'm feeling adventurous tonight?" Frowning John scooted around the table tucking a piece of hair behind her ear when he got close.

"I'm having a hard time placing your accent. Where are you from?" Jerking when a waitress placed a drink in front of her, her eye twitched seeing the fuzzy outline of two sleeping pills at the bottom of the glass. Wrapping her hands around it she smiled taking a large gulp.

"Funny you're one of the few people who notice I have an accent at all. I don't really sound like anyone back home in Indiana." Hearing a snicker in her ear she almost rolled her eyes.

* * *

"That's cause you tried to speak in different accents the whole time you were little. Maybe if you had stuck with one you would be able to say salt right." Seeing a tick form over the ravens eye Ryan rolled away from the computer when Alucard leaned over him baring his fangs watching as the brown haired fledgling played with his mate's hair. Pulling the microphone to him the Nosferatu had to remember to use English when speaking, he didn't really know why he reverted back to Romanian when he was furious.

"Artemis if you do not wish for me to rip that boys head off, remove yourself from him." Looking over John's head when he leaned in to sniff her neck she glared at the camera she knew the nightwalker would be watching from. Rolling from under the pissed off bloodsucker the ginger scoffed.

"Ya know she's not doing this to fuck the guy. If you notice she's almost completely stopped breathing because he's so close." Pulling a cigarette out of his pocket he frowned seeing only 2 left. Rolling over to Integra he smiled. "May I have a light, Dame?" Throwing the lighter harder than necessary at his head she gritted her teeth.

"Alucard leave the poor girl alone. You're only making this harder for her." Pouting he crossed his arms never taking his eyes off the screen. Seeing her laugh at something behind her hand the No-Life-King realized he had never seen her laugh like that.

"Dude relax you're more tense than she is." Debating whether or not to pat the vampire on the back he decided against it. "She's uncomfortable as hell right now. She only covers her face when she's nervous. It's one of her little habits." Crimson eyes flicked his way before returning to the monitor.

"She never exhibited this behavior with me." Running a hand through his hair Ryan sighed.

"That's because she likes you. I don't really see why, you're creepy as shit man. You just need to ease up on the possessive stuff; like telling her who she can hang with, that's a big no go with Ari." Handing the knight her lighter back the red head caught her hand, placing a kiss on it. "Thank you, mi lady." Frowning and rubbing his red cheek Ryan shrugged. _'I like um with some attitude. She's actually what I've been looking for in a women.' _

'_**You had better keep your hands off my master human. I let you live because my pet is fond of you; do not push your luck.'**_ Blinking wide eyes at the pale man the teen nodded. Seeing the raven haired girl move on screen Ryan rolled back over to the desk.

* * *

Glancing at the small female's drink John smirked seeing the two pills were gone, now all he had to do was wait and Alex already looked sleepy. The brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulders laughing when she sneezed into her jacket. "Sorry I have allergies in the fall, pollen sucks." Watching her cover a yawn he decided now was the time to act.

"It's alright Alex I still remember what it's like to have allergies, but don't most people have them during the spring." Yawning again she slid out of the booth when the male gestured for her move.

"Yep but I gotta keep um guessing, ya know?" He steered her to the back, completely missing the two little pills that dropped out of her black jacket. "Where are we goin'?" Chuckling the brown haired vampire pulled her closer.

"Don't worry babe, you look like you're about to fall asleep so I'm taking you to the back to lay down." Snuggling into his side she nodded.

"Thanks." Keeping an eye cracked open Ari inwardly cursed seeing that the door handle was silver, which was proven when one of the humans guarding the door reached out to open it when the fledgling approached practically dragging her with him. Whatever the silver eyes teen was expecting was not what greeted her. Behind the door was a long wall way littered with doors, and being pulled past one she glanced in. A girl with brown hair was chained to a wall; the chain was long enough she could reach the makeshift bed and the toilet. Ari was tugged further down the hall, each room had similar scenes with girls chained up, still wearing what they had disappeared in. Coming to the end of the passage way she was dragged into a room and laid on a mattress before an ankle cuff was attached to her foot. Repressing a shudder when John leaned over her licking her neck she thanked who ever had interrupted him.

"Oi hands off the goods you know Maximus doesn't like seconds. Come on it'll still be a few minutes before he gets here." Leaving the room John slammed the door behind him. Cracking her eye open Ari sit up as Ryan laughed in her ear.

"Your acting still sucks." Pulling her watch up to her face she flipped the little screen off knowing the ginger could see her. The redhead really was a genius when he wanted to be. "Fuck you. Now how much longer do I have to stay here, I have to pee; and I'm not using that toilet." Hearing a commotion over the earpiece she sighed shaking her head.

"Artemis you must stay there until this Maximus shows up, it sounds like he's the master vampire." Standing up the teen explored her small area. Bringing her watch up again she grinned.

"How' Red doing? Is he still functioning like an abnormal individual?" She got a snarl as her reply. "Really I'm in a life or death situation and you can't even talk to me?" She heard him sigh and nearly laughed.

"You are not doing anymore field work. I will not have my mate put in such un-necessary danger on a regular basis." She frowned down at the silver watch.

"I thought you would be happy. I'm doing something useful and helping your master. Plus I wanted to try out my special nail polish, complete with blessed silver thanks to Walter." Pausing she wiggled her fingers letting the dim light reflect off of her nails. "By the way you may have some trouble getting in here. There are some weird shaped runes craved beside the door and the handle is silver. So unless you're Dracula or something I'm pretty much screwed."

"You mean you haven't told her yet? What have you been doing the last 2 months?" Cocking her head when Integra's voice came over the earpiece Ari blinked.

"Hasn't told me what?" Not getting an answer she glared at the door until Ryan grabbed the mic away from Alucard.

* * *

"That's not important right now, focus on what you're doing Arz. As soon as this Max guy gets there signal us and your fanger will come get you." Flicking the microphone off the ginger frowned at the sulking vampire. "Ari may be smart but she's kinda slow on most days. Even I knew you were Dracula, Alucard is sort of a dead giveaway." Shaking his head the teen ran a hand through his hair deciding he needed a haircut. "When she finds out she's gonna murder you. She's been writing her history paper over Vlad Tepes, and so far she has six out of seven pages. Man she's gonna be pissed, she hates doing research and when she realizes she could've just asked you... I'd hate to be you." Blinking the Nosferatu turned away from the computer.

"Why would she write a paper on me?" Shrugging the teen turned to watch as the lady knight gave orders to someone who had knocked on the door.

"It's not my place to tell, you'll have to ask her yourself." Glancing at the screen Ryan cursed seeing the room rush by like Ari had been thrown.

* * *

Hearing the lock click on the door Ari turned towards the sound as a gray haired male walked in frowning. "How are you awake? Those pills should have knocked you out for at least 6 hours."

"That would probably be because I didn't swallow them." Casting a nervous glance down at her watch she gulped. "You might need to see about getting a better fledgling." Before she could blink the male was across the room, and she was flying through the air before smashing into a brick wall. Feeling her left arm snap she whimpered as her vision dimmed. Someone grabbed her arm making the world come rushing back with a wave of pain. Blinking her eyes clear a second she saw John's blurry outline, throwing her right arm out she racked her nails over the vampire's face getting only a small feeling of satisfaction. The bloodsucker snarled, wrapped a hand around her foot and squeezed. Screaming as the bones were crushed she kicked out with her other leg knocking him away. Screeching when the room was bathed in darkness she distantly realized the club music had stopped too. Screams echoed down the hallway followed shortly by a barrage of gun fire. John jerked her up by her bad arm again grinning as his fangs extended. The stress of the jagged bone was too much for her skin and the broken bone tore through. A snarl resounded around the room before the metal room was ripped off its hinges. Seeing Alucard's glowing red eyes gleaming in the darkness Ari slumped with relief. "Invocation of Cromwell confirmed. Levels 3, 2, 1 released." Darkness slithered from the true Nosferatu's form covering the walls, lighting the room with illuminated scarlet eyes just enough for Ari to make out the leather covered form of Hellsing's trump card. Catching the master vampire Alucard sank his teeth into his throat releasing his venom, letting it eat the weaker nightwalker from the inside out. Tossing the body away the No-Life-King grinned stocking towards the only other people in the room. Pulling Ari against him John backed up shaking.

"W-Wait can't we talk about this? I'll give you the girl if you let me live." Smiling bigger Alucard held out a hand willing his shadows to wrap around Ari's form pulling her from the other medium's arms. Cradling her arm to her chest she gave a small smile up at him. Patting her head once the ancient vampire dashed forward gripping the back of John's neck, digging his fingers in and ripping the fledgling's spine out. As a later thought he shoved it through his chest giving a growl of approval when the boy exploded in a shower of blood. Darting back to Ari he snarled taking in her condition, he couldn't heal broken bones. Lifting his mate into his arms he let his shadows consume them.

* * *

**Well Ari's hurt and the vampire bar arc is finished. How will Alucard handle his poor little injured mate? Sorry if the chapter sucked I'm distracted, watching Yu Yu Hakusho and typing. Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

Feeling something sliding down her throat Ari tried to jerk away only to stop when a growl issued from the semi-soft thing she was leaning against. Finally tasting what she was swallowing she gagged freezing when a set of fangs grazed her neck only for the sharp points to rack over her skin and be replaced with cool, soft lips. "Drink my love. You must let me heal what I can." The sensation of Alucard's deep voice rumbling inside his chest relaxed her enough to doze until he pulled his wrist away. Something soft brushed her arm, opening her eyes she looked down running her hand over the silky black hair surrounding her. "I take it you enjoy my hair longer than, little one." Tilting her head back she met smiling crimson eyes. Blushing she looked away trying to lean forward so he could get up. An arm wrapped around her middle pulling her closer to him, the Nosferatu smiled hearing her heart rate pick up. "Stay my pet. I am fine; this is the first time I've held you how I wish to. Tis a shame you have to be injured I was hoping the first time we shared a bed would be more private and much more pleasurable." Running her good hand over her face she sighed.

"Do you really have to be a pedo-bat right now? I almost died, can we just snuggle please?" Chuckling he ran a hand over her hair frowning at the dried blood within it.

"As my Lady wishes." Glancing around she realized she remembered this room from the first time she was here. She was in the hospital ward, which also explained why no one was freaking out about the vampire sitting behind her in the hospital bed. "What is a pedo-bat?" Blinking slowly she snickered much like Ryan.

"A bat that preys upon children, sexual like." Feeling he growl she gulped. "It's a joke, relax. But if your wardrobe style is any indication of your age, you are old."

"It does not matter how old I may become, I stopped ageing when I died." Tapping the IV in her arm she sighed peeking up at him through long lashes.

"How old were you when you died?" Smirking he leaned forward to sniff her neck taking in her aura, which had brightened considerably after taking in his blood.

"Forty-five." He felt her shiver against him making him shudder in response, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be this close to her while she was injured. But then again when was he going to get another chance, the morphine would only last so long, he was sure without it she would have already ordered him out of the bed and into the chair nearby.

"Great you're almost as old as my dad. That really just makes this worse." Sitting up rather sluggishly she turned to look at him raising her good hand to cup his face, "You don't look forty-five." Catching her hand he placed a soft kiss on her palm before gently turning her around and pulling the girl back against him.

"I did not look like this when I turned. This is a different form, I may change what I look like at well." She groaned resting her head against his chest.

"Please tell me you look close to this because if it's a complete 180 I may cry."

"Are you admitting you find me attractive?" She snorted laughing when he pinched her side through the flimsy gown. "I do look similar as my hair is the same color, as is my height the same. You'll have to decide if I am desirable or not. Perhaps I will show you my human form when you have recovered." Yawning she nodded before moving her good hand to her cast and tapping it.

"So did the doctor say when I could get this thing off or the one on my foot?" Letting his thumb start to rub circles on her pudgy belly he smiled when she grabbed it moving it to beside her hip where he continued.

"No my love he wished for you to be awake so you could hear it. Integra ordered me to notify her when you awakened. My master and the doctor should be here soon." Nodding she twirled a piece of his hair between her fingers.

"When did you decide on the new nickname? Until now it's always my pet or my dear never my love." She felt him shrug.

"You are my mate; I cannot help but care for you. Everything about you calls to me, your aura, your personality, your smile, even your independence. Before Integra I had never met a woman with so much will power, but after I had wished my mate would possess the trait should I ever find her. I have and you do, I am content for the first time in many centuries holding you in my arms." Fidgeting with the thin white sheet covering her lower half Ari reached up behind her to pet Alucard's head.

"Are you sure you've got the right girl? I'm glad I can make you happy but I don't see what you do when I look at myself. I'm just me, not some confident, independent person. I'm annoying, short, slow, and shy at best. I watch too much anime, practically have no life or friends and I stay cooped up in my apartment all day." Shaking his head the vampire silenced her, placing a finger over her mouth.

"Let's not get into this while you are hurt, just know that what I see is all that should matter to you. You are perfect the way you are, everyone has flaws. I can accept you for yours if you will accept me for mine." Huffing she folded her arms wincing when she jarred her cast.

"Fine, you win this round but I'll win the war. Speaking of all things gory, you look rather nice in full body leather. It's not something you'd wanna wear out on a Sunday evening stroll, but you pull it off quite nicely." Cocking an eyebrow at the back of her head he smiled running a hand over her hair again.

"You were still conscious while I deposed of those two weaklings?" She nodded twirling his hair again. "And you are unafraid of me even after watching my shadows and I destroy two beings?"

"Alucard if you wanted to kill me there's nothing in the world that I can do to stop you. You do freak me out sometimes, what with the random floating heads, and little monsters running around sometimes. But if you had any intentions of causing me harm you wouldn't be here right now in the middle of the day petting me." Turning her head slightly she gave a grin. "I trust you, Alucard." Leaning forward he gave a small kiss to her cheek.

"It has been a long time since I've heard those words from anyone." Both turned towards the door as Integra breezed into the room. "Good day my master." Nodding to the vampire the lady knight continued on to stand beside the bed.

"Artemis it is safe to assume that you are off field work for the remainder of your employment at Hellsing. I'm afraid the grounds can't afford another tantrum should you decide to play the punching bag again." Glaring at the grinning vampire she frowned. "You owe me a car, servant." Grin widening he laughed.

"Yes my master." Ryan strolled into the room yawning.

"Do you really have to walk so fast? The only thing you have to do today is sign papers, slow do every once and a while." Turning towards his injured friend the redhead waved. "Sup Arz? How ya feelin'? " Scowling she felt like throwing something at the ginger.

"Well my arm and foot are broken. How do you think I feel you jackass?" Rubbing the back of his head he sighed.

"Right stupid question. Anyway I'm supposed to stay with you until you get all healed up, boss's orders. So please don't kill me while I'm there." Looking between the two teens Integra sighed.

"Surely she can't be that bad." Snorting Ryan crossed his arms.

"She hurts me every time she gets hurt because she hates having to be taken care of. Some shit about being a burden." Baring her teeth she growled, stopping when Alucard shifted behind her.

"If I could reach you right now I'd smack the hell outta you." Grinning he leaned forward barely out of her range.

"Really now?" Grabbing the pillow Alucard had replaced she whizzed it at his head messing horribly. Seeing the smirk on Integra's face and feeling the vampire chuckling behind her Ari groaned. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep, was that too much to ask?

* * *

**Alright so this was just a filler chapter to kind of see how Alucard and Ari act around each other when there not mad. I hope Alucard isn't to much out of character but we really don't get to see the loving side of Alucard during the manga so he could be a fluffanator. And according to muh research Vlad Tepes was a dreamboat when he was alive so he's gotta be a little chessy every now and then.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright time for chapter 12. To be honest thinking about someone having black and green/blue eyes is kinda weird. I live in the middle of BFE and I don't think I've ever seen anyone with green ones. Man I really need to get out more. Anyway hope you all like Alucard's outfit change in this chapter.**

* * *

Stepping out of his shadows into his mate's living room the No-Life-King paused mid step; really you would think her having a wolf would make her scarier. Sighing he pulled off his fedora and glasses which he had taken to doing every time he came to Ari's apartment. Vladimir lifted his head from his place lying on top of the tiny female in the recliner before snuggling back down on top of her. The only part of the female that could be seen was her feet and one was wiggling while the other had a walking boot on it. Pushing some of his fur down Ari peeked over her dog, snapping her book shut and placing it on the table next to her. "Good evening Alucard. Have a nice nap?" Snapping her fingers she pointed down hissing as Vladimir jostled the chair. Hearing his master's pained noise the black wolf lowered his ears licking her cheek. "Vlad, honey it's okay Momma's fine. But if your elbow goes into my ovary one more time, I'm going to hurt you." Having moved most of the furniture so Ryan could air up an inflatable mattress the Nosferatu only had one choice of a seat and that was an off cream colored love seat. Pushing the foot rest of the recliner down Ari smiled at him when he plopped down in the chair propping his feet up on Ryan's bed. "Would you like something to drink?" Raising an eye brow he frowned when she pushed to her feet, wobbling over into the kitchen. "God I feel like a little old lady." Following his mate Alucard smiled seeing her stretch up to grab a cup out of the cabinet barely reaching the top shelf. Snagging the cup she wanted the teen moved back to the fridge opening it she pulled out a pop before turning to the vampire.

"AB- would be preferable." Frowning she pulled AB+ out tossing it at his head.

"You know they don't supple you with that, and I'm not about to let you bite me yet." Cocking his head he smiled reaching out to pet her head when she moved close enough.

"Yet, my love? So I may have the pleasure in the future?" Blushing she ducked her head muttering a few choice words. "Little? Yes. Old? No. Lady? Definitely not." Glaring at the smirking vampire she sighed.

"Gee thanks. That's one hell of a way to boost my self-confidence." Pouring her drink into the glass she rolled her eyes before taking a large gulp. Looking over her shoulder at the near empty cabinets she cocked her head at the slurping undead. "Say Alucard, would you care to go to the grocery store with me?" Licking the last of the blood from his lips he tapped his chin.

"If that is what you wish of me to do, then I shall." Nodding she smiled making his un-beating heart flutter, before clasping her hands in front of her.

"Thank you so much. I've been thinking about letting Ryan go but I know if he does he'll just buy junk food." Watching as he rounded the counter she blushed when he cupped her face rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

"You don't have to thank me for wanting to accompany my mate out. All you need do is ask." When he turned away to retrieve his hat and glasses she caught his sleeve.

"Then I must ask one more thing before we go. Not that I don't love your outfit because I do, but could you maybe not wear that? It draws way to much attention to you, and I'm afraid I may have a heart attack from that. I'm sorry I'm asking so much of you." Frowning he turned guiding her face to look up at his.

"Hush my love. Appearance means little to me, it is no problem." Gulping she pulled away ducking her head and wobbled as fast as she could out of the room to get her purse. Ari wasn't used to asking people for help or to do things for her so when she did she always felt like she was being a burden to them. Alucard had been so nice over the last few weeks since she had been injured and hated to ask this of him but she needed to go to the store, after eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the last three days she couldn't stand it anymore. Hobbling back into the living room she looked up sucking in a breath. Holy fuck this vampire was gorgeous. Alucard had completely changed his outfit, a blood red button up shirt hung snugly over a black undershirt unbuttoned and un-tucked and dark faded blue jeans hugged his legs. Black boots still covered his feet but all in all the Nosferatu looked de-fucking-licious. Gasping like a fish out of water she looked down trying to slow her breathing and calm her heart. "Is this acceptable?" Without looking up she nodded playing with the hem of her shirt. "Artemis?" Taking a deep breath she looked up smiling.

"Yep it's fine, but now I'm gonna have to beat girls off of you with a stick." Frowning he let her weird behavior go, knowing that she would tell him if it was important. Securing her purse over her shoulder she sighed down at her own basketball shorts. She really didn't understand why Alucard kept insisting that she was his mate; there was no way someone like her could ever end up with a man like him. Trying to peek into his female's thoughts the Prince mentally growled when a solid wall popped up after only a few seconds, but that was enough to know what she was thinking. It made him happy that she thought so highly of him if only she would see what a treasure she was herself. She wasn't the most beautiful girl and or smartest, but she accepted him for what he was that was all he could ask. If only she could accept him for who he was in the past. History had not painted a very pleasant picture of him and there was no reason for it to, he would own up to every one of his sins should she inquirer about them. Smiling down at the small silver eyed women he pulled her to him after flicking his wrist at the door locking it.

"Shall we go, my pet?" Nodding she waved at her mutt as they disappeared in a wasp of shadows. Leaning against him when they materialized beside the neighborhood grocery store she smiled pulling him after her as she wobbled along. Stepping into the cool building she grinned grabbing a cart and pulling out her food list from her pocket. Seeing Alucard frown beside her she reached up to poke his cheek gaining his attention.

"Really if you don't wanna do this me and Ryan can go tomorrow. Neither of us have school so it won't be a problem." Petting her head he smirked down at her.

"It is fine my love; I only just realized it has been centuries since I've had to gather food, mine usually walks right to me." Rolling her eyes Ari pushed the buggy down a random isle grabbing things she needed. Passing the peanut butter she shuddered. Never again. Heading towards the back she paused seeing someone peek around the corner before giggling. Having noticed the female stopped Alucard followed her gaze. "Whatever is the matter, pet?" Shaking her head Ari continued.

"Nothing Red, just some crazy teenager checking you out." Passing the candy isle she gaped, was it really that close to Halloween already? Hobbling into the darkened, decorated lane she poked several bags of candy tossing a few into her cart before moving over to the costumes. Spying a Dracula mask she held it up looking between it and the vampire raising an eyebrow at her.

"What is that supposed to be?" Grinning she tossed it back on the shelf before picking up a set of fake fangs. Turning towards a mirror she bared her teeth trying to see which canine was longer hers or the plastic one. Figures she always got made fun of because her teeth were sharp.

"That is what Dracula is 'supposed' to look like. Which is a load of bullshit." Grabbing some fake blood she tossed it in the buggy. "If we go by Bram Stocker, Dracula was or is actually Vlad Tepes so he wouldn't look like that no matter how many centuries had pasted. I never finished the book cause it was kinda stupid plus Grandma always tells me the story anyway. I mean in my view the humans were real assholes; they had already beaten the fanger when he returned to Romania, so why not leave him alone? He wanted one girl even if she was my Great Grandmother that doesn't warrant hunting him down and staking the poor fool." Glancing over her shoulder she frowned seeing him staring down at his hands, black tattoos marred the skin having replaced the white gloves he normally wore. Picking the Dracula mask up again she held it up looking in the mirror. Moving the tag out of the way she froze. There it was staring her right in the face, narrowing her eyes she hissed. The tag had flipped showing the name Dracula only backwards.

* * *

**Wow this chapter kind of took on a mind of its own, which is good because I had no idea when I was going to have Artemis find out Alucard was Dracula. Does anyone mind if Ari calls Alucard Vlad? Because in a way it really is his name. So any suggestions for what Ari should be for Halloween? I was thinking vampire royalty to show Alucard she can pull off the night stuff. Also I thought about bringing in a more ancient vampires as like a committee for keeping newer and younger vampires under control, of course Red would be the head because he's the shit, plus even Alucard can't travel around the world that fast to handle one or two rouge vampires in other countries. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Alucard?" She breathed turning to look at the silent vampire. "When did you become a Vampire?" Tapping his chin the Nosferatu thought.

"December 19, 1476. Bucharest, Wallachia." Giving a thin smile she shook her head.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid you were gonna say." Pinching the bridge of her nose she turned to continue down the aisle not bothering to check to see if Alucard was following. Frowning at the tiny female's back he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please Red just let me finish grocery shopping and get home before we start this, because in all honesty I don't know what I'm going to do." Shrugging off his hand she inhaled before starting down the lane again. Letting her mind drift she was standing in front of the cash register before she even realized her buggy was full. Blinking up at the price that flashed across the screen the teen dug around in her purse pulling out her wallet, then watched as the Count picked up all her bags like they were nothing before following him out of the store into the back alley were shadows swallowed them. Alucard seemed to realize Ari needed time to think so as she took half of the bag from him he set about silently putting the rest of the food up as she mumbled to herself. Half an hour later the silver eyed female dropped a glass cup which shattered snapping her out of whatever she had slipped into. Blinking down at the clear shards she laughed and didn't stop until the mess was cleaned up and she was leaning heavily over the sink trying to get her breathing under control while the True Undead petted her hair. Standing back up with an uneasy smile she wobbled over to a stool before setting down and pointing to the one across from her. "Oh won't you have a seat? We have a lot to talk about." Eyeing the female in front of him Alucard pulled the stool out and slowly sit down, not quite sure what to expect from the girl. "First off, surely you can't really believe that you can claim to be Dracula without proof?" Raising an eyebrow he grinned.

"What proof does my mate require of me?" Frowning at the nightwalker she pulled a drawer open retrieving her history paper from inside.

"Well if you are Vlad Dracul III then you should be able to answer my questions without much trouble. Well that or you've memorized his life." Scanning the paper she clicked her tongue before looking up. "What were your sons' names?" Leaning on his hand he sighed.

"Mihnea, Vlad, Mircea , and Radu. Would you like their birthdates and deaths as well?" Scowling across the counter at him she stuck her tongue out, maybe not the most grownup thing to do but when dealing with Alucard she had learned that sometimes logic escaped the bloodsucker.

"You're a smartass. Fine how about your first wife." Frowning he thought back harder. Really these memories were almost six hundred years old and he had been human, they were blurred and sketchy at best.

"Elizabeta, she was a Transylvanian Duchess. A little spoiled and selfish but kind when she could gain something from you. Thankfully Mihnea didn't take after her at all." Setting the paper down Ari snorted covering her face.

"Yes because taking after a mentally unstable father is so much better. From the rape in Turkey to the family feud the Dracul linage isn't exactly the most stable to be a part of." Lifting his lips in a sneer Alucard leaned across the counter top fangs bared.

"Tell me pet, how is it that you know I was raped. My first action as Voivode was the execution of all who committed such acts." Tipping her head to the side she ran a hand through her hair.

"Since we seem to be digging real deep into our personal lives, why not?" Taking a deep breath she held it trying to gather her thoughts. "When I was ten my class had a special presentation on Vlad the Impaler. I don't know what it was but as soon as I saw the picture I blacked out, I woke up two hours later in the nurse's office. While I was unconscious I got flashes of ancient battle scenes, World War II images, rivers of blood, Piles of corpses, but what caught my attention was the most serene memory out of all of them all. I wasn't really sure what I was seeing until I did my own research a few years later, the image that affected me the most was Vlad's death or rather the beginning of his un-life. Each time I had a dream it was always his memory or point of view, for some reason I was experiencing his life through dreams." Seeing his wide eyed glee filled expression she rolled her own eyes staring down at her hands. "So as you can imagine I didn't really fit in with the rest of the kids my age, I mean while they were worrying about losing teeth or strange hairs on their body I was dreading going to sleep afraid of what I would relive next. My breaking point didn't come until I turned 12 and the rape memories flooded my mind. When that happened I finally told my mother, who of course thought I was crazy, and shipped me off to the cheapest therapist nearby." Counting off her fingers she frowned before looking up into his eyes. "I was taking 7 or 8 different pills a day for insomnia, illusions, hallucinations, abnormal chemicals in my brain, hell you name it I've probably popped a pill for it once." Reaching over he covered her hand with his.

"You should not have had to go through that alone; I should have found you sooner. I could have explained what was happening and helped you absorb it." Resisting the urge to yank her hand back she smiled up at the Vampire who for once looked genuinely worried.

"I wasn't really alone; I had Ryan to help me through it and my Grandmother. They didn't really understand but both knew I wasn't crazy like everyone thought I was. Anyway I survived it so let's get off my past and back on yours. Isn't there a faster way to decide whether or not you're really you?" Grinning his form shifted until an armor clad Romanian Prince sit across from her. Blinking in shock at the extremely gorgeous man in front of her she gulped taking in the battle ready armor, bastard sword, and dragon crest. "O-Okay so maybe you really are Vlad, does this change anything?" Gaping openly she made sure to remember what he looked like in this form, maybe it was just her but that facial hair was oddly arousing as was the rest of him. Good god he was hot in his Alucard form but that was no competition to this one. Blinking down she felt her face heat up. What was she thinking he was older than her step dad!

"If there are still doubts I co-" Looking up she waved her hands around.

"No, no I believe you! It's just you're well you. What would a Prince be doing in my apartment?" Frowning she narrowed her eyes before gasping. "Holy shit! I hit you with a broom and didn't die!" Realizing he was staring at her she blushed averting her eyes. "Could you go back to your Alucard form please this one is distracting?" A moment passed before a white gloved hand tilted her face up.

"Is this better?" Smiling at the familiar face she nodded.

"Yes, not that I don't like you looking like the real you because its fine but I know this form right now so I'm more comfortable with it. Maybe you walking around as Vlad won't be so bad if you do it every now and then until I get used to it. If you want to of course." Laughing he smoothed a hand through her hair.

"You are a very surprising creature, my love." When he tapped her nose she crossed her eyes, pouting as he laughed.

* * *

**Please someone tell me this chapter was okay because I'm freaking out about it I'm really trying to not make Ari into a Mary sue if I haven't already. And I'm going way over board with the brain storming for this story, now there is time travel involved… You'll have to continue reading to find out… if that even sounds appealing to your interests.**


	14. Chapter 14

Frowning down at the different dresses on her bed Ari glanced up when her bedroom door slammed open. "Ryan knock before you just bust in I could've been naked for all you know." Shrugging the red head continued in plopping down next to her costume choices. Having decided to go as master and fledgling vampires they had moved everything they would need to her room at Hellsing last weekend, but being a girl meant Ari always had to second guess anything she wore. Spitting the plastic fang set out of his mouth to talk the ginger sighed.

"Just wear the red strapless dress with the choker high collared cape; I'm sure your fanger will love it." Snagging his choice she disappeared into her connected bathroom after smacking him on the back of the head. Smoothing the ridiculously tight dress down she fastened the silk cobweb over skirt under her breasts, glancing in the mirror. Turning around she checked all sides to make sure she didn't look too stupid. When Ryan had drug her to the Halloween shop earlier that week she had protested saying she didn't want to dress up, but being herself the hazel eyed teen knew she couldn't resist long after entering the shop and seeing all the scary outfits. The scarlet, black trimmed, floor length, long sleeved dress had called to her, saying buy me much to her embarrassment. Having stomped to the cashier as well as anyone wearing a walking boot could she had bought it and a tube of red lipstick. Rolling her eyes when Ryan banged on the door she quickly put on a tiny bit of makeup before breaking open one of the fake blood capsules letting it dribble from the corner of her mouth. Pulling the cape on her shoulders she snapped the choker holding it on before fixing the collar to stand up. Opening the door she raised an eyebrow as her friend fell into the room grinning up at her. Grabbing the sleeve of his tore jacket she pulled him up and over to the sink having made sure to get a sheet of plastic to cover the floor. Starting with his neck she dabbed two spots of blood for his bite mark, smacking the rest of the tablets all over his body to make for a gruesome Changing. Yanking one of her towels from home off the toilet she patted him down cleaning up any dripping liquid. Stepping back to inspect her work she nodded grinning.

"You look prefect if I do say so myself." Rolling his eyes Ryan unbuttoned the first button of his undershirt and undid the tie smirking. Placing her hands on her hips after washing them off her scowled. "You just have to change at least one thing every time we go as partners, don't you?" Fishing his cigarettes from his jean pocket he shrugged again lighting up.

"Yep, I like to add my own little flare to everything." Tossing the towel into the tub to clean later she looped her arm around his dragging him along. Apparently Hellsing threw an All Hallows Eve party every year the day before or after the actual date because most things that go bump in the night used that day to their full advantage. Cracking the large ball room door open to peek inside she looked around for a familiar head of dirty blond hair. Seeing just the private she was looking for the teen wobbled over cursing her boot the whole way, although the tile floor did feel good on her bare foot.

"Cole, sup buddy?" Laughing the soldier rubbed the back of his head looking her up and down before answering.

"Ari wow you look great! Haven't really been up to anything since the Vamp Bar thing. After Ryan cut the power off we stormed the place, wasn't really necessary since Sir Hellsing's Vampire tore everyone behind the door apart besides the hostages." Frowning she glanced around looking got said Nosferatu, not spotting him lurking in any of the shadows in the room. Looking over at the redhead Cole sniggered behind his claw covered hand, the private had chosen to dress up as a werewolf with a little clip on tail to really set the scariness of it off. Remembering her own wolf Ari spotted the big mutt lounging in one of the corners probably looking for her, giving a low whistle she smiled seeing his black ears pop up as he started in her direction following the sound. Spotting her moments later he bounced the rest of the way rubbing up against her good leg. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" Jerking his thumb towards the raven he rolled his eyes grinning.

"Arz here is my Maker, I'm a new fledgling vampire, notice her red colored contacts." Looking back towards the female he stared at her before nodding. "Yea it was her idea. So any idea where the fanger is?" Both males looked around.

"Come to think of it I don't think anyone has seen him today. He may be up in Sir Integra's office some of the older members were talking about how he normally bugs her on the day of the party." Snorting Ari laughed.

"That explains the gun fire I heard coming from there earlier." The double doors of the room were thrown open as a very irritated Knight walked in followed shortly by a dark haired little boy who looked about 7 with wavy black shoulder length hair and 15th century styled clothes with a silver cross hanging from his neck. Crimson eyes looked with scarlet covered silver as a grin broke across his chibi little face. Bowing to his master the child made a bee line for Ari breaking out into a sprint halfway there. Sliding to a stop in front of her he wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her stomach. Seeing the small nightwalker Ryan ducked away searching for his own lady love, while Cole winced wishing he knew a way to break the spell the bloodsucker must have put Ari under. Running a hand through his wavy hair she laughed harder when he nuzzled into her stomach more. "My, aren't we affectionate tonight my little prince." Leaning back he grinned barring baby fangs.

"Not at all my love, only appreciative of your dress. It is so thin I can practically feel your soft skin against my cheek." Pinching said chubby cheek she pulled him back before patting his head much like he always did to her. "Is this how you feel when you look up at me?" Narrowing her eyes she huffed tugging harder than needed on his silky hair.

"Keep it up, ass. See if I tell you anything about my trip in December." Frowning he floated up to her level crossing his arms.

"What Trip?" Tapping his nose she smiled.

"Ah. Now I have your full attention huh? Nope not gonna tell you." Sticking his bottom lip out the tiny bloodsucker pouted. "See that would work if you still had your green eyes, but…." Sighing she grabbed him smashing her to her chest in a hug forgetting that she was wearing a dress that showed the top half of her breasts. "Who am I kidding you're still just as adorable as when you were human." Smirking against her skin he snuggled into her bosom letting her man handle him. "Enjoy it while you can Alucard not everyone is on my good graces list…" Smiling up at her his tongue darted out tasting the flesh of her neck shivering as a wave of delight went through his body.

"What trip are you talking about, my love?" Wobbling over to a nearby chair she set down, smoothing her dress out again. "You look ravishing in that, dear." Floating down into her lap having followed her after she released him he resisted the urge to bounce wanting to take full advantage of such a revealing dress while he could but not wishing to jar her while she was still injured. "Shall I have to transform into a child when I wish to be close to you Artemis?" Smiling she set her head on top of his running a hand through his hair.

"Hey you should be proud of me Vlad it only took me three months to get to this stage of trust with you. All my other…." Leaning back she frowned, waiting for the vampire to look back at her, when he did she leaned in. "What are we? You never made it clear to me, you keep saying mate but I'm not the un-dead I don't understand what that implies for me." Leaning up he nosed her cheek taking pleasure when she blushed prettily and in this dress he watched as it traveled downward.

"I am courting you Artemis. Should you wish to be courted that is?"

"Oh…" She paused a thoughtful look on her face. "I would like that very much, my Prince." Laughing he pecked her cheek before drifting off her lap and melting back into his Alucard form. Turning to the tiny female he smiled a look only reserved for her before summoning his shadows to float around them as Ari stood. She did look the part of his No-Life-Queen clad in a Victorian style scarlet dress at her place by his side. Letting the tendrils wrap around them he cupped her check leaning down to rest his forehead against hers as they sunk through the floor. This female was his and no one was going to take her from him.

* * *

**Yay I really like this chapter it was really fun to write! I wish my story was awesome enough to get fanart because that last scene would be the shit in my book. Reviews welcome and wanted! Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

Watching Ryan shuffling around the kitchen Ari felt her eye start to twitch. "What are you looking for?" Looking over his shoulder at her where she rested against her couch letting Vladimir lay in her lap he shrugged.

"I'm not sure but when I see it I'll know." Rolling her eyes she eased the giant teddy wolf off of her wobbling to her feet before limping over to the counter to sit.

"There's still some spaghetti left from yesterday." Grinning the ginger practically skipped over to the fridge grabbing a fork out of the dish drainer on the way. Moving at least a dozen blood packs out of the way he frowned.

"Arz you have more blood in here than the hospital. Are you sure you need to have this much?" Sighing she leaned further into the stool.

"It's only 14 bags. Alucard can drink that in 3 days if he's hungry and I'd rather not be left alone with a famished vampire especially if he's in one of his moods. " Finally finding his prize the ginger walked over to the counter slurping up a cold noodle. Making a face she stuck her tongue out. "At least heat it up so I can steal some." Smirking the red head shoveled another mouthful in.

"Nah I like spaghetti cold, you'll have to get something else." Flipping him the bird she pouted.

"Between you and Alucard I'm going to starve to death, you won't let me steal food and I can't steal his. In a few weeks I'll be skin and bones wasting away." Swallowing his mouthful Ryan cocked an eyebrow grinning.

"Arz you've been around the bloodsucker to long you're starting to turn into a drama queen." Laughing she flicked a left over salt packet at his head.

"No I'm not I've just been cooped up here for a month and a half because of my damn leg. When I get my cast I'm walking around the mall and going places." Reaching across the bar to thumped her on the forehead before he sighed.

"When do you get your cast off because I'm getting tired of following you to and around school to carry your books?" Pulling her purse over from the other side of the bar she dug inside until she pulled a card free with a cry of triumph.

"Yes! I have an appointment today to get it off. It's a little after 6 so maybe I can get Red to go with me so you can have the apartment to yourself for a while." Being as it was nearing the middle of November the sun set around 4 these days meaning Alucard stayed over 12 hours weather she was sleeping or not. She had to admit a few times she'd screamed and jumped out of bed still not used to his glowing red eyes in the darkness of her bed room at odd hours of the early morning. She'd even made Ryan move a chair in there so the nightwalker had a place to set, if he was gonna be a creeper then she was gonna make damn sure he was a comfy creeper. Although when she woke up in the middle of the night to pee tripping over his legs wasn't all that fun. Curse his long legs.

She had discovered the hard way that she could only stay up till 4 if she woke up at 8 the morning before when she'd passed out on right in the middle making toast, thankfully Ryan had heard the thud when she fell and came to check. Alucard had been summoned away only moments earlier to take care of a small ghoul problem and when he'd popped in that night had demanded she explain her black eye. Growling he'd muttered to himself before stating in no uncertain terms that she would be going to sleep at 3 every morning whether she liked it or not. Biting into his wrist he had ordered her to drink which she did just to get rid of the nasty bruises covering her face, she still hadn't figured out what she'd fit on her way down.

"Why don't you take Alucard somewhere and just hangout? And if that doesn't work let him eat someone." Leaning on her hand she snorted.

"See I can never tell when you're being serious. Don't give me any ideas on letting Red eat anyone; I may actually let him do it. But I am going to have to find something for him to do, he can't enjoy just coming here to sit and watch me do work even if most of it is for his master. Give it another month and he'll be gone." Frowning at her words the ginger shook his head thankful he had gotten a haircut and trimmed his beard a few weeks ago.

"Look Arz for whatever reasons your fanger likes you and genuinely wants to spend time in your general area. Hell last weeks he was threatenin' to ripe my intestines out because of my" he added air quits here. "'impure thoughts' towards Integra. When you waddled into the room he just sort of I don't know relaxed in your presence. He was still snarly like always but he just seemed happier to have you in the same room. I'm not even sure he realizes what you really do to him." Sighing he sit the bowl in the floor patting Vladimir when he stocked by, before pulling a cigarette out. "Look I do actually talk to Integra while you're workin'; even she's noticed that he's less lonely since he found you. I know you have trust issues but I think Alucard is here to stay regardless of if you want him to or not." Grinning he caught the lighter she tossed at him. "Anyway you never told me what your new assignment was." Pinching the bridge of her nose she groaned.

"Integra has me spying on a rival Organization, Iscariot I think. They work under the Pope or Catholic Church while Hellsing works directly under the queen. I've only hacked about half of their files but I can already tell we need to watch out for Alexander Anderson and Enrico Maxwell. One's a mutant if you will and the other as far as I can tell is a greedy little power hungry bastard." Blinking she set up straighter. "I've been meaning to get you to look at my equipment. I've been getting some interference lately and I think Section XIII has a hacker of their own." Grabbing the ash tray off of the counter Ryan headed back into the living room wincing when Ari tossed a random shoe at him for taking her recliner. Why was she only abusive to him?!

* * *

**Sorry no Alucard in this chapter but it was bff bonding. Yuck cold spaghetti! No fear Alucard returns next chapter. And no one commented about the time travel idea or the council idea…. I love messing with Ari so there's really no telling what I'll do to her in the coming chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

Alucard was feeling very murderous, the last time he had had to come to a healer was over 500 years ago, but he knew he never waited this long just to _see_ the actual medicine man. The little old lady who kept giving him looks from across the waiting room wasn't helping his mood either. When he'd appeared in Ari's living room like usual he'd expected to have a blood bag and watch as she pecked away at her laptop, but his tiny female had threw a curve ball tonight. Not that he minded one bit because even he was getting bored of just sitting and watching as she worked and Ryan breezed in and out of the room. Seeing the hag shot him a look again he growled clinching his fist forgetting momentarily that he had switched to his less flamboyant street clothes as Ari had dubbed them. The gray button down short sleeved shirt hugged his torso and the red undershirt stretched tightly over his chest, while the blue jeans hung snuggly from his narrow hips. Seeing the vampire's hands fist from where one hung over the back of her chair Ari thought about patting the Nosferatu's thigh jumping slightly when a wrinkled hand appeared in her field of vision. Blinking up at the elderly women who had wobbled across the room she smiled. Clearly the lady was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, ma'am."

"I asked how you got those injuries." Cocking her head to the side Ari frowned thoughtfully reaching over to rest a hand on Alucard's arm when he growled louder. Waving her hand lazily the silver eyed teen smiled.

"Oh it was an accident you see… while um…." Trailing off she glanced over at the snarling nightwalker for help seeing he wasn't in the sanest of moods she opened her mouth but snapped it shut when the little grandmother patted her shoulder understandingly turning to the count.

"Surely you won't mind if I steal away your girlfriend for a few minutes young man." Without waiting for a reply the elderly lady ushered the girl up out of her seat to across the room just out of ear shot of a normal human. Slowly following the grandma away from the furious bloodsucker the college student looked back giving a reassuring smile. Retaking her seat beside her husband the lady patted the chair next to her. Taking it Ari blinked waiting for her to continue. "Now how did you get those horrible injuries? It's okay you can tell me. He can't hear you over here." Glancing over to the now frowning vampire then back at the women she tipped her head letting her bangs fall over her left eye.

"Why would I care if he heard?..." Patting her knee like any grandmother would do she leaned in frowning.

"Did he do this to you? There's really no other reason for a young lady like yourself to have injuries like this." Feeling the temperature drop she peeked at Alucard through her lashes gulping when his hair started to move, forming shadows as it grew longer. Reaching over to pat the old ladies knee she smiled.

"Alucard wouldn't intentionally hurt me ma'am. In fact if it wasn't for him I'd be much worse off than I am now." Standing up Ari flashed her fangs in a bigger smile. "Please don't assume that he did this to me, because he didn't. And you know what they say about people who assume, it makes an ass out of you and me." Nodding to the grinning old man trying to shush his wife the teen limped back over to the smiling Prince. "Apparently you look abusive." Chuckling he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling both her and the chair closer to nuzzle her neck hiding his fangs with her hair as it fell over her shoulder.

"Never would I harm you, my love." Blushing she looked down but still tilted her head to give him better access. Running a hand through his now calm hair she sighed when the hand resting on her stomach started rubbing circles.

"Alucard…" Feeling him grin against her neck she snorted as he pulled away slightly resting his head on hers. "At least now I know why you've been baring your fangs at everyone since we got here. I can't imagine what was going through her head." Cutting his eyes towards the elderly couple he smirked seeing the old women huff and mutter how indecent they were being in public.

"She still does not believe you, pet. However the man does." Moving her head when his hair fell on her nose she pouted knowing he was enjoying watching her be uncomfortable.

"Well maybe he can talk some sense into her. Hey I've seen a lot of things come outta your hair nothings gonna get me right?" Hugging her closer to him just for how ridiculous she was being he laughed the deep sound echoing around the room and making most occupants look at them. Blushing harder she ducked pulling on his grey shirt to hide her face. Quieting down the Nosferatu smoothed a hand through her hair realizing this was the first time he had ran his fingers through it without his sealed gloves on. Peeking out from behind her makeshift shield Ari frowned crossing her arms growling at the cast that got in the way. "Must you be so loud, Red? Really you stick out enough as it is I didn't even know guys came in your size." Chuckling he smirked down at her.

"Just wait till you see what else comes in my size, my mate." Gaping at the ancient vampire she stuttered before jumping up as a nurse called her name.

"Artemis Harker this way please." Hobbling after the nurse she groaned watching as both she and Alucard turned around to wait for her. At least she was in the closest examining room so she didn't have to wobble far. Part of the reason she hadn't ventured out while she had the cast on was because she looked funny walking and people stared, the other reason was because her graying middle aged doctor had instructed her not to use her foot any more than necessary. "If you'll wait in here the doctor will be right with you." When the door shut Alucard growled low plopping down in the single chair in the room.

"Alucard if you don't want to stay here its fine if you leave. I was hoping we could walk around London a little after this stupid boot is off, but if you'd rather be somewhere else I understand." Pouting he crossed his arms much like she had only minutes ago.

"When I needed medical attention I never had to wait." Rolling her eyes Ari climbed up onto the examining table smiling over at him.

"Yes but you are royalty, I am not. Should you need medical help right now you would go before me regardless of whether I've waited minutes or hours. The world really hasn't changed that much in the last few centuries, upper class still means more than lower class, it's how it always will be." Knowing she was right the Prince nodded.

"That is true but as my mate you are entitled to all that I am." Blinking she grinned.

"Really now? So if I order a vampire to do something they have to do it or fear your wrath?" Grinning he nodded again. "Any vampire no matter who?" Raising an eyebrow he wondered where she was going with this.

"Yes, my pet. Any Nosferatu." Closing his eyes the nightwalker remained silent listening to the sound of Ari's rapidly beating heart. Her heartbeat was one thing that he'd come to enjoy about the tiny female, it was always changing pace whenever he was near.

"Vlad?" He hummed for her to continue. When she had asked if she could call him Vlad the No-Life-King had smiled baring lengthening fangs down at her, it really had been a while since anyone had called him by his given name. "Kiss me." Eyes snapping open the count eyed her hoping she wasn't joking around. Seeing nothing but determination on her face he grinned, one that would have scared anyone else away before gliding over to his female. Tilting her face up to his the vampire watched as her lids slid shut before sealing his lips over hers. Feeling a sense of peace wash over him Alucard decided that yes he could do this for eternity as long as this women was by his side.

* * *

**Yay a kiss! Annnnddddd Ari's getting her cast off, what adventures await on the next exciting episode of HLITD? Even I don't know. R&R Please I love reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jogging after Alucard out of the hospital Ari knew her face was still cherry red, who knew that the doctor was right outside the door when she had told the vampire to kiss her? To say the bloodsucker was mad at being interrupted with his mate would be a very bad understatement. The poor guy was lucky to still be breathing after Alucard had pulled away snarling and half melting into shadows. Only the female's quick thinking had saved the middle aged male's life having wrapped her arms around the Nosferatu's waist begging him to stop. Luckily the more human part of the nightwalker's mind was barely still in control lowering the snarling to a growl he'd stocked over to the corner crossing his arms and waited watching as the doctor checked her over then sawed off the casts asking her to test her foot out to see if everything was in working order. Thankfully it was and after washing her foot and arm, heaven knew they were dirty; she had limped out of the room thanking the doctor and checked out with a frowning vampire king striding in front of her. "Alucard would you please slow down?" Looking over his shoulder at the huffing female behind him he did slow his pace letting her catch up. "Look I know you're mad about being interrupted and all but don't leave me behind please." Glancing down at her watch she smiled. "It's only a bit after 7:30 why don't we go to the mall? It'll be nice to be out of the house for a while if nothing else." Waiting for the vampire to stop walking she looked around for the nearest street sign to see how far away they were. Feeling a large hand wrap around her own she smiled up at the No-Life-King seeing he was watching another couple walk by holding hands, she gave his a little squeeze to draw his attention. "Thank you for going with me, Alucard. It means a lot even if you did complain most of the time we were there." Smirking the Nosferatu brought her hand to his cheek nuzzling it.

"I was only stating your thoughts, my dear. What is a mall?" Frowning she tugged him the way they needed to go before tipping her head to look at him questioningly.

"I forget you were a sleep for 20 years." Using her free hand she tapped her chin mindful of the growing crowd around them. "A mall is basically an indoor market place I guess. A bunch of little stores crammed into one long building. Man the Hellsings must really keep you under lock and key." Smiling the count nodded.

"Yes my master hates it when I get too enthusiastic about killing things." Giggling she blushed realizing what she had done she pointedly looked ahead.

"You enjoy maiming things though; you wouldn't be Alucard if you didn't." Smirking she snickered. "We can take enthusiastic walks around London, and if we do happen to break any laws you can always fly us out of there before the police catch wind. It's not like Integra really keeps you locked up you just haven't found anything that tickles your fancy yet." Tugging her towards him the vampire lord wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her in place as they continued on.

"That's where you're wrong my love, you have grabbed my attention." Blushing she ducked her head further down. "Why are we going to this mall anyway?"

"Well your birthday is in a few weeks and a friend of mine has one a week after yours so I figured I'd make you a cake. If I use blood instead of water you should be able to eat it right?" He grinned pinching her hip through her shorts earning a squeak in reply.

"Yes I should be able to consume it if blood is in the recipe. You do not have to go through the trouble of baking me a cake, Ari. I've not celebrated the day before and do not plan to." Gasping in fake surprise she stood on her tippy toes to pat his head.

"You poor, poor thing you. Never having a birthday party is so wrong, besides it's not every day that you turn 582 or is it 45 and holding? Either way plans change and as long as I know it's your birthday we're going to celebrate it." Shaking his head the No-Life-King knew he had found a special girl when she smiled up at him and added with honest emotion in her eyes. "Despite the millions of people you've killed, I'm glad you were born Vlad. Just remember that okay?"

"Alright, my pet, we shall celebrate my birth." Removing his arm from her waist Ari caught his hand again and pulled him along hurrying towards the mall before it closed.

* * *

Frowning down at her bed the silver eyed teen tossed yet other shirt behind her deciding she didn't want to wear that one either. After they had gotten back from their little mall adventure the vampire politely asked if she would accompany him to dinner the next day, having still been giddy about having her cast removed she had agreed before she realized she had no fancy clothes to wear to whatever restaurant Alucard would want to take her to. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be a five star place, the bloodsucker was still royalty after all anything less just wouldn't do for him. Finally giving up on a shirt and skirt combo she dug to the very back of her closet hoping she had jacked at least one of the dresses her father had bought her before her mother found it and it miraculously moved to her closet. Sighing when she came up empty handed she groaned sitting down on her bed in nothing but shorts and a bra trying to think of a good way to explain her predicament to Alucard. Glancing up just in time to see Vladimir trot by with the shirt she had thrown over her shoulder in his mouth she yelped jumping up and racing after the dog as he took off into the living room through the slightly cracked door.

It would figure as soon as she cleared the door way her silver depths would meet with Alucard's crimson ones. Trying to stop, her foot slipped on the carpet and the raven haired teen ended up spread out on her back with a suit clad blood sucker grinning down at her. Following the nightwalker's gaze she squeaked trying to cover her red bra as she scrambled to get back into her room before shutting the door in the annoyingly smug Nosferatu's face. Catching her breath she jumped when an arm melted through the door holding out a plastic covered dress. Carefully picking the dress up she removed the plastic and slipped out of her shorts making sure to be extra gentle sliding the midnight black material over her form. Creeping to her bathroom she gasped the low V neck dress hugged her form and stopped just above her knees. Smoothing out the fabric she walked back over to her bedroom door opening it to come face to chest with an overly amused vampire.

"You look lovely, my dear." Blushing she thanked him, thankfully he had chosen a dress that would cover her back or she'd have to wear a jacket, not that she didn't want to anyway this was a little too fancy and revealing for her tastes, but if it made Alucard happy… "Your shoes are on the couch." Walking around the pale male she frowned seeing the 2 inch heels.

"You realize I'm going to kill myself in these right?" Laughing he combed her hair over her shoulder sticking an elegant clip in to keep it there. "You laugh because you haven't seen me try to walk in heels." Watching as she set the shoes on the floor before stepping into them he snickered when she had to find her balance after the first minute of walking. "See I told you."

"You will be fine, my love. Now hurry the car is waiting." Grabbing his arm on the way down the steps to keep for dying Ari growled amusing the No-Life-King.

"Just where are we going anyway?" Opening the car door for her he bowed ushering her in.

"_The Ritz London."_ Feeling the color drain from her face she stumbled right into the car blinking at Alucard when he eased her over so he could get in too.

"I'm going to die…." She whimpered as the old fashioned Lincoln pulled away.

* * *

Trying not to openly gap at the beautiful architecture of the restaurant Ari quietly trailed Alucard and the waiter that was showing them to their table. She had only seen places like this in movies never had she thought she would get to eat in a place like this. From the hanging chandeliers to the masterful paintings on the wall the whole place screamed money to her. Taking a seat when prompted she set stone stile too nervous to even look around. "I'll let you look through the menu's and will be back shortly." Giving the young man an amused look Alucard handed the elegant paper back.

"There's no need. She would like to start out with Steak Tartar followed by Peppered Venison with Praline Mousse for dessert." Quickly scribbling that down the young man looked up.

"And what to drink sir?" Gazing at her in thought the Vampire smiled.

"A bottle of Barolo red wine and a bottle of Dracula's Delight will do nicely." Waiting until the waiter had disappeared she sighed fidgeting with the white table cloth.

"I'm so glad you know what you're doing here because I'm completely lost as to what you just said." Reaching across the table he patted her hand smiling reassuringly at her.

"Barolo should go well with the foods I picked out for you. Dracula's Delight is a special wine made for Vampire's actually the bottle in my chambers is of the same brand." Looking up she gave a weak smile.

"While aren't you just special, you have a wine named after you. You shouldn't have ordered so much Alucard I'll never be able to eat it all." Jumping slightly when the young man appeared pushing a cart with two wine bottles on it she sighed when he showed the vampire both getting his okay before pouring her a cup then the Nosferatu. Waving the boy away Alucard picked up his glass wafting it before taking a sip. Following his example she sipped a little of her own drink, making a face when the alcohol hit her tongue.

"Is the wine to strong my dear?" Shaking her head she set it down rolling her tongue around to fully taste it.

"No not really, I'm just not use to the high percentage stuff. I've only drunk wine twice, once at my mother's wedding and once when I graduated high school. Needless to say neither were the expensive stuff." Taking another sip she laughed quietly. "You aren't trying to get me drunk are you, my Prince?" Grinning in his own special way the bloodsucker mixed his glass around.

"Now why would I want to do that, Ari?" Tapping her cheek she smiled making a sense of warmth run through the nightwalkers body.

"Why? So you can have your wicked way with me of course." Grin widening to nearly face slitting he chuckled.

"No my love when I do finally have you, you shall be fully aware so that we may both remember the experience for centuries to come." Blushing because she knew he was serious she took another drink swallowing more than she had intended to. Coughing to clear her air way she looked down. Really she didn't deserve this man, even if he himself classified as a monster. When the first course came Ari nibbled here and there trying to at least make an effort to eat. By the time the Peppered Venison was cooked to perfection the silver eyed female already had a pleasant buzz going on, enough to where she could eat without getting sick. Casting glances at the No-Life-King across the table she frowned.

"I feel bad because I'm eating and you're just sitting there watching me." Smirking he sit up straighter.

"Artemis think nothing of it. You are human and require nourishment to survive. Do not feel bad because of that." Waving her hand around she sighed.

"I know that logically but it still makes me feel bad that you're just sitting there. I know technically you're eating too but to everyone else you're just drinking, watching me gorge myself." Tapping her nose he cackled.

"Do not worry about what everyone else thinks, you know the truth. Besides I am not the only true un-dead here tonight." Nodding she glanced over his shoulder again catching the eye of the same man she had earlier, three times in fact.

"Yes I noticed that too. One is a brunette 5 tables back and the other a blond sitting alone across from us." Being as he was a vampire himself said blond turned to nod at them. "What I'm worried about is that man who keeps looking at me. He's been doing it since we arrived." Nodding he smirked.

"Very good, my pet. He is an assassin of Iscariot sent to end you. From his mind I can tell he knows that you work for Hellsing but not who I am. Not to worry my dear, I'll take care of him once we leave." Sighing she started on her dessert.

"My life was never this hectic before I met you Red. I'm actually starting to enjoy it."

* * *

**Yay next chapter! I own nothing that is mentioned in this chapter. And I looked up the prices for some of the food and wow with everything Alucard just ordered he's spending over 350 for it. I just hope Ari turns out to be worth it in the end. Also people need to start reviewing, it helps motivate me to write. I'm Feeling so neglected right now...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Seriously I need reviews and feed back! Why does no one love me? Thank you to everyone who did post a review as to those silent readers….. I'm watching you…. I'm debating whether or not Alucard gets to go with Artemis when she does make the time goof. Should we make the big softy wait for her or go with her?**

* * *

Ari knew it was a bad idea to drink the whole bottle of wine but for the strangest reason she couldn't remember why at the moment. Gasping when she saw the price of the meal she made a mental note to talk to the vampire later. Kicking off her shoes as soon as they left the 5 star establishment she giggled when Alucard patted her head. "Red I think I may be just a tiny bit drunk, and it's all your fault." Chuckling he wrapped an arm around her waist steering her towards a back alley. Peeking over her shoulder she giggled again seeing the assassin duck into the same alley several feet behind them.

"That's unfair my pet, I did not order you to drink the whole bottle." Tapping her nose he grinned down at her as his midnight hair started crawling. A straggled noise was heard before the human male was drug out of the darkness by red eye filled shadows. Standing up to his full height Alucard sighed looking the poor fool over. "I remember a time when mercenaries actually use to do a good job. Now a days they think their invincible just because they can take another's life." Looking behind him at Ari he took in her wide eyed gaze before turning back and reaching over to tilt the man's head, giving a better access spot to his neck. Lunging forward he sank his fangs into the human's soft throat biting down hard. Watching the flashes of thoughts and memories float through his head the vampire feed until the Iscariot's spy's body slumped lifeless against him. Stepping away the un-dead let the man's body fall to the ground before pulling his Casull out of thin air and unloading two rounds in to the lump of flesh to make sure it didn't rise again as a ghoul. Licking the blood from his chin the No-Life-King raised an eye brow when his mate started laughing. Until now he thought he was the only one who enjoyed a good insane laugh after ripping someone's throat out. "Whatever is so amusing my dear?" Bracing herself against the brick wall she snorted pointing at him, wrapping her other arm around her middle.

"You-Your… Your tongue. It-It's just that it's so long." She snickered catching her breath before stepping over the dead body glancing down at it nervously and smiled up at him. "It puts Gene Simmons to shame." Shaking his head he caught her arm and spirited them away back to her apartment. Only she would make a _Kiss_ reference after watching him feed, maybe it really was the alcohol.

* * *

"What do you mean Section XIII had access to our private files?" Gulping Ari looked down fidgeting with the hem of her '_Kid Rock'_ T-shirt.

"Well I mean that they hacked me while I was hacking them. Don't worry though my firewall crashed their system before they got to deep. Ryan ran a check last night to make sure all their connections were cut." Sighing in relief when the ginger stepped up the silver eyed teen moved back trying to get out of the line of fire.

"My check showed that they only got part way through the grunts before Arz's virus got um." Smiling charmingly at the lady knight he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry my flower. Iscariot didn't find out about the fanger, as far as they know Ari is Hellsing's trump card." Alucard frowned from where he rested against the wall. That didn't sound like a good thing to him.

"So instead of coming after me they will attack her." Looking to the tiny raven haired female he grinned. "You shall have to move into the Hellsing manor, my pet." Shaking her head she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No Alucard I can't. I have to continue going to school. My father wants me to get a degree and a good job, so I don't have to rely on anyone to survive." Growling he pushed off the wall stocking over to her.

"You will be in danger everywhere you go. I will not allow you to be so reckless, what would happen should I not be able to reach you in time?" Baring her own fangs up at the No-Life-King she huffed.

"I've been in danger ever since you made me drink your blood, nothing has happened yet." Hissing he grabbed both of her arms shaking her lightly.

"That's because my enemies are nightwalkers! They cannot be in the sunlight. These opponents are human; they may go anywhere you do. Even I am unable to follow you some places without preparation." Staring up at him she waited until the Nosferatu was calmer before speaking again.

"I appreciate that you want me to be safe, I really do. But I need to have some freedom if this is to work. I won't go anywhere but college and home until you wake up. I refuse to be dependent one someone to survive." Feeling his hands tighten she winced.

"You are being ridiculous! Why won't you see reason?" His words were more snarl then anything, barely understandable to the humans in the room. Breaking off in Romanian he gave her a good shake to prove his point, which was completely lost anyway due to the language barrier. His grip tightened again making her hiss, hearing the sound he stopped a feral expression on his face.

"Alucard you're bruising me." Dropping her he back away clinching his fists until the bones popped. "Can you try to see my point of view? For the last 500 years you've been able to exist on your own because of things you accomplished while you were Voivode. I haven't done anything yet!" Feeling the slightest bit of guilt creep into his being the Prince shook his head not looking up before melting through the floor. Peeking up through her lashes Ari sighed maybe she should have just given in. Smirking from behind her desk Integra pulled out a cigar inhaling deeply when Ryan stretched across the wooden furniture to light it.

"I'm glad my servant happened upon someone who will stand up to him for what she deems important. Artemis you should know by now that you have a job here for as long as you will have it." Trying to get her shaking form under control the teen leaned on the back of one of the leather chairs in the knight's office. "I cannot order you to quit school, I do strongly advise it though, at least until we can convince Section XIII to back off." Resting her head in her hands the teen groaned as Ryan patted her back reassuringly.

"I can't stop going now there's only 3 weeks of this semester left." Nodding in understanding the Hellsing heir adjusted her glasses.

"Then be extremely careful." Thinking about what the younger girl had said Integra almost rolled her eyes. "As for you reason for continuing I understand completely, but my servant does not. In his mind set he is to be the provider for you. He wishes to spoil you, over the last one hundred years Alucard has only spent the bare minimum for medical blood. Since meeting you he has filled your room full of expensive clothing and taken you to one of the finest restaurants in London. He is trying to court you the only way he knows how." Looking up she sighed again.

"I know that, sir Integra but I still need to prove I'm able to take care of myself if only for my own piece of mind." Standing up she ran a hand through her hair fluffing her bangs out of her eyes. "I better go talk to the batty bat." Grinning she winked at Ryan who blushed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't you crazy kids." Shutting the door as the knight started shouting she laughed making her way down to the vampire's chambers.

* * *

Tipping her head to the side staring at the giant metal door in front of her the raven silently wondered how she was going to open it when there was no handle on this side. Hearing the lock click she gulped when the door swung inward with a loud screech. Peeking into the darkness she waved timidly at the bloodsucker seated in the lone throne. "May I come in Alucard?" Feeling an invisible force nudge her in she stumbled down the stairs as the door shut behind her bathing the chamber in darkness. Sticking her hands out in front of her she slowly crept over to the pair of glowing crimson eyes narrowed in glee, hopefully. Stopping when her foot hit the step before the large chair she looked down rubbing a hand over Vladimir's head when he nuzzled her side. Wait her wolf didn't have six eyes… "Please tell me this is your familiar." The eyes closed briefly as the Nosferatu blinked.

"Yes, Baskerville seems to like you. I on the other hand am very irritated. Though I suppose you sticking up for yourself is one of the reasons I am drawn to you." Realizing the dog had floppy ears she tweaked it smiling slightly. "You really are something else." Looking up she grinned.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. But I don't want to be a burden to you." Frowning he tugged her into his lap chuckling when she squeaked not having expected cool armor. "I-I um won't get hurt, I'll be extra careful." Pausing when he rubbed his cheek against hers she giggled pulling away. "S-Stop it Vlad your beard tickles." Smirking he did it again. "Really Alucard d-don't!" Breathing heavily when the prince finally did stop she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek laughing again just because she could. "You know I think I like this form. The moustache is nice, it really suits you."

"Perhaps I shall indulge you more often." Laughing she buried her hands in his silky curls snuggling closer to his chest.

"Yes please."

* * *

Sighing in relief Ari walked out of school for the last time that week. Rounding a corner she paused, since when did nuns walk in back alley ways? Spinning on her heel she continued on frowning when a blond man? Blocked the end of the other alley way. What did these people have against her getting home? Turning back she blinked as she came face to chest with possibly the second tallest man she had seen. Staring up into green eyes she blushed muttering an excuse me trying to duck around the blonde's side. Yelping she jumped back as a sword embedded itself inches away from her head.

"Where do ye think yer going wee lass?"

* * *

**Aaaannnnnd cliff hanger! At least until people actually start reviewing. I don't own Kiss!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I can deal with 6 reviews. Plus I really wanna move on with this story. Thank you to the 6 wonderful people who did review though. They make my day really and make me write faster too.**

* * *

Stuttering the teen backed away gulping when the blond priest stepped forward, frown clearly unhappy. Eyes darting behind her sunglasses Ari yelped when she tripped over a trashcan ending up flat on her back. Shutting her eyes tight she whimpered as large hands rested on her shoulders shacking her gently. "Lass are ye alright? Yumie there was no call fer that." Muttering under her breath the swordswomen tugged her sword free of the wall. Rolling her eyes Heinkel sighed moving over to inspect the downed female. "Miss?" Blinking her eyes open Ari sit up with a jerk almost knocking heads with Anderson.

"I'm fine just a little spooked. You have an intimidating aura about you Father." Smiling she hissed as a line of blood rolled down her cheek. Laughing the paladin helped her up.

"Ye wouldn't happen ta know where the closest glasses shop would be? Yumie here smashed hers, silly girl." Scooping her bag up the silver eyed female gave a small smile.

"There's one just a couple blocks away. I can show you if you'd like." Mentally smacking herself for offering help Ari stepped back almost dumping into the silent blond behind her. Sliding around the gunman she continued on bringing a hand up to wipe some blood off her cheek.

"That would be most appreciated, lass." Nodding she turned towards the eye glass shop keeping her head down all the while wondering how she got herself into these messes. _'One day I'm gonna die just because I can't keep my damn mouth shut.'_ Sighing she rubbed her arm wincing when she touched the large hand shaped bruises Alucard had left. Hearing a snort beside her she looked over at Yumie.

"What happened yer boyfriend decide he wanted ta redecorate your body?" Pulling her sleeves down She frowned.

"Nah just a minor disagreement. Red doesn't really know his own strength most of the time." Realizing the other two hadn't followed them Ari sighed in relief maybe she could get away from one Iscariot operative. "So how did you break your glasses anyway?" Frowning the Irish nun flicked her thumb inching her sword out of its sheath.

"That's no' any of yer business." Waving her hands in surrender the teen sighed seeing their destination come into view maybe she would live to see tomorrow. Stopping just outside the store Ari smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you." Muttering to herself Yumie glared her way before stomping into the shop. Sighing when the door closed the silver eyed girl adjusted her bag before pulling her black I-Phone from her pocket slipping her sunglasses off and hooked them on her shirt collar while it rung turning into another alleyway. "Ryan tell Integra that Anderson and two others are here. When Alucard wakes up calmly explain-." Breaking off as a shot rang out she screamed and ducked as a bullet whizzed by clipping her other cheek, at least now she would have matching scars. Dropping her phone she cursed when it disconnected, snatching it up she dashed around the corner knowing Iscariot wouldn't try anything now that she was back on a public street; maybe she needed to stop using back alleyways. Spotting a busy supermarket she darted inside glancing at her watch. Damn, it was still half an hour before her fanger would be awake. Hearing the door slide open behind her she glanced around diving under a display watching as 3 pairs of black boots walked by.

"Vhere did she go?" At least now she knew the silent blond had a German accent and was a girl.

"Shut up Heinkel we don' know where she is either." Watching as the boots spilt up she sighed. She really hoped she survived this, Alucard would be furious at her if she didn't. Waiting a good ten minutes before crawling out from her hiding spot, and scaring a little old lady in the process she raced towards the door. Seeing the blond priest round the isle she gulped when he spotted her before the doors closed. Running down the street she turned the corner nearly plowing over a little girl. Ducking into another alley she continued on another 2 blocks before she bent over to catch her breath. Breathing in deeply she looked up trying to scream as a hand covered her mouth and silver met green. She really needed to stop getting off the main sidewalks.

* * *

Yawning the No-Life-King sit up scratching his bare chest. Maybe the humans were onto something with these pajama pants even if Ari had given the silky clothing to him jokingly because they had little chibi bats on them. They were a gift from his mate so he would use them. They were more comfortable than his suit to sleep in anyway. Walking across his chambers to the far wall he pulled one of the torch holders. After a second a section of stone slid sideways revealing a large bathroom, just because he was undead didn't mean he was unclean. Spitting out the rest of his mouthwash after finishing all his other cleanliness duties Alucard looked up at the ceiling feeling the familiar pull of his master's call. Phasing into his normal clothes he floated up through the floors into Integra's office. "Yes, my master?" Seeing her rub her fore head the bloodsucker frowned, he hadn't been up long enough to have given her a headache yet.

"Vampire you must promise to stay calm." Raising an eyebrow he nodded. Watching the Ginger pace the room his frown deepened. "We knew Maxwell wouldn't just give up and would over react when allowed a bit of power." Tipping his head so one crimson eye peeked over his glasses he smirked.

"Where are you going with this master?" Integra sighed inhaling deeply on the cigar she had resting in an ashtray, snuffing it out she looked up with piercing blue eyes. Instantly the Prince knew something was very wrong. "No." He shook his head in denial before snarling and rounded on the still pacing redhead. Rushing at Ryan he slammed the poor boy against the wall baring lengthened fangs. "Where is my mate?!" Gasping for breath the teen turned pale then light purple, unable to breath under the vampire's crushing grip. "Vorbesc omenesc!"

"Alucard release him at once!" Growling the vampire let go turning to his master as the hacker slid down the wall rubbing his throat. "She called Ryan explaining that Iscariots best vampire hunter was in London along with two other agents." Clinching his jaw he felt it crack under the force, looking up when the lady knight paused he felt a shiver run down his spine. Righting himself the ginger leaned his hip against the heir's desk.

"We should have known that they would send more than one assassin when the first failed." Running a hand over his face Ryan flinched. "There was a gun shoot before her phone disconnected." Seeing the Nosferatu's eyes widen in fury he stepped back before the bloodsuckers form exploded into thousands of bats. The windows flew open and the tiny vermin disappeared into the night sky seeking his mate. Flittering through the sky looking for any sign of his destined the Vampire didn't know whether to roar in rage or laugh at the fact that in 4 months Artemis had come to mean so much to him.

After near 6 centuries he had finally found Her and she was taken from him in under a year's time. No he had to stop thinking like she was dead he wouldn't believe that until he had seen her body and even then not until she refused to wake as his Queen. The Prince would never choose the life of the damned for Ari but he truly would be lost if he let her light disappear from his life without a fight. Following Ari's scent the swarm of bats bunched together as Alucard rematerialized inches away from a shiny black I-phone. His female hardly went anywhere without the annoying device attached to her hip, she didn't mess with it all the time but she had to have it in case one of her parents called, she didn't need them traveling half way around the world just because she didn't answer the phone. Bending down the vampire lord scooped up the phone, there was still a chance it wasn't hers, there had to be millions of phones like this in the world today. Pushing the button at the bottom cold fear gripped Alucard's un-beating heart as his own smirking face stared back at him.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? No? Well I know how other authors cliffhangers make me feel so I'm getting a little taste of it. Holy shit I'm an Author…. Wow that's cool. Anyway Arz is MIA and Sunshine is realizing maybe he needs her a little more than he would like to admit. What gonna happen next time? I don't know the chapters are kinda writing themselves. Also sorry it took so long, I almost had this chapter done then my computer crashed. My computers an ass. So yea R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well my day has been hectic. My goat escaped its pen and ran all over my neighborhood, my wolf got loose too and went to play with my neighbors little terror dog. And I walked blisters on my feet looking for the damn goat whom I lovingly named Vaults after my favorite Harvest Moon character.**

* * *

Cracking her eyes open Ari groaned reaching up to rub her head. Whatever had hit her, hit her hard. Ah now she remembered after oh so kindly telling the Iscariot agents in unmistakable terms to fuck off, the little nun had lost her temper and smashed the back of her head in with her sword's sheath. Pulling her fingers away when they became sticky and wet she cursed. Alucard was not going to be happy, hell he had an over protective fit when she cut herself on a kitchen knife, now that she probably had brain damage he'd be insufferable. Not that she minded it was nice having someone treat her like a princess, even if she told him every day he didn't have to.

"So you are avake." Setting up on the bed someone had laid her on Ari grunted feeling her head throb.

"What was your first clue?" Seeing the blond gunman frown she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look if I come off as rude I'm sorry but the nun didn't have to hit me so damn hard. I would've followed you had you asked. But no instead you're like she works for Hellsing so she must be a 'crazy protestant bastard'."

"That be no way fer a lady ta talk wee lass." Yelping she wiped her head around nearly giving herself whiplash in the process. Sighing in relief she placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Geez give a girl a heart attack, Father Anderson." Glancing away out the window of the cheap motel room she gasped. "Crap how long have I been out?" Adjusting his glasses the priest frowned. This girl was certainly odd.

"A little over an hour." Swinging her legs over the side if the bed she began pacing, muttering to herself.

"That means Red's only known I've been missing for about 20 minutes. After he calms down and pulls his head out of his ass he should be here within the hour." Looking up when Heinkel cleared her throat she blushed.

"Sorry I zone out sometimes. If I do it again just wave your hand in front of my face or somethin'." Taking a seat on the bed she raised an eyebrow. "So was there a reason you decided to kidnap me instead of killing me?"

"I only kill monsters an' evil beings. You are neither so I can no' allow ye ta be killed. Ye have only swayed form the path o' righteousness." Tipping her head she blinked.

"Riiiiight…."

* * *

Baring his fangs down at the little black device Alucard tightened his grip, but remembered it was his mates and she would be very displeased with him should he break it, which had been proven when he'd shoot the last one because it had rang. Who called someone at 4 in the morning anyway; forget the fact it was 10 in Indiana. Ari had just gone to bed when a terrible alert sound had echoed throughout the two bedroom apartment so being the reasonable technology resistant vampire he was he'd shoot the thing to let his mate sleep. Needless to say she was not pleased when she woke up to find little bits of plastic everywhere. He still wondered how the Casull hadn't woken her up anyway. Shaking his head when the I-phone started buzzing in his hand, Mother popped up on the screen along with a picture of a blond haired, blue eyed middle aged women. Answering it like he had seen Ari do several times he inhaled trying to sound less enraged than he really was. "Artemis cannot speak right now. Call back tomorrow at a reasonable hour for a human." Clicking the lock button he dissolved into mist traveling back to Hellsing manor.

* * *

Jerking the phone away from her ear, Susan Holly gaped down at it before checking to make sure she had dialed the right number. Since when did her daughter know someone with that deep of a voice most of the boys she hung around sounded feminine over the phone. Not only did he sound scary but he had hung up on her too. Ari was going to get an ear full when she came home. Glancing over at her black haired, brown eyed husband she pouted. "Ben I don't think we should have let her go to London." Looking away from the TV briefly he sighed seeing his wife was in one of her pity moods.

"Susan you know as good as I do that Ari is a smart girl. She won't get into trouble. I trust her, so does Terrance." The blond frowned hearing her ex-husband's name being brought into the conversation. "She won't get into anything that she can't get out of. Ari has always had a level head."

"But she's so young…" Looking over at his significant other Ben nearly rolled his eyes knowing she only said that to make herself feel better about her own age.

"She's nearly twenty, honey. She's not a little girl anymore." Huffing Susan got up grabbed her cigarettes and called her dog to go have a nice long smoke outside.

* * *

Seeing that the No-Life-King did indeed have his silver eyed mate's phone clinched firmly in one hand Ryan sighed running a hand over his face. He didn't get paid enough for this. "Okay so the phone is a no go. But if she had her necklace on I can still track her through that." Cocking an eyebrow the Nosferatu followed after his master and her love interest.

"You placed a tracking device inside Artemis's necklace?" Looking over his shoulder the ginger smirked, holding his room's door open for Integra, who shaking her head, walked in.

"Yea Arz is always gettin' lost. You didn't think she's only a klutz around you did'ja? She used to never carry her phone so I had to think of another way to find her." Taking a seat in his own computer chair the red head hit a few keys bringing up a map of the city. "It may take a few minutes; London is a little bigger than our home town." Smiling slightly the silent butler frowned.

"What are we going to do after we locate Ms. Harker? Surely one girl does not merit sending a whole squad of soldiers." Baring his fangs at the elderly man Alucard hissed in true vampire fashion.

"My mate is worth countless lives. Any lowly human should be happy they had the chance to offer their lives in exchange for hers." Holding his hands up Walter backed away.

"I meant nothing by it Alucard. Only that Ari wouldn't like it if she knew so many people were risking their lives for her." Sighing Integra stood up.

"Walter. Alucard. That is enough. When Ryan does locate Ari, vampire you are to phase there and collect her, without killing anyone Iscariot is already enough of a hindrance as it is. I don't need them pestering me even more if they caught wind that a vampire was employed here." The Nosferatu pouted.

"Those insects shouldn't be allowed to live after daring to take what is mine." When a strange beep echoed throughout the room the redhead sit up straighter turning back to his monitor.

"It appears that Arz is on the other side of the city in a cheap motel." Sliding away from the screen so the nightwalker could see exactly where he was going Ryan sighed when he vanished from view. "We really need to make sure Ari doesn't get kidnapped again. I don't think the manor can take another of the fanger's tantrums." Gazing out the window herself the knight felt her eyebrow twitch taking in the level of disarray her servant had left her yard in. After finding the little female's phone he had shown up furious going straight into tearing up trees and bushes, ending on cracking the large fountain, throwing a piece of the bases across the lawn and snapping the statue in the middle in half. Sadly Artemis was the only one able to calm the bloodsucker down for one of his blood rages. Heaven help them should she ever disappear for more than a day, the after math would surely be devastating.

* * *

Yawning the teen tried to keep her eyes open, knowing she shouldn't go to sleep in case Yumie's little love tap really had given her a concussion. After calming down and getting her alter ego to sleep for a while the nun had apologized offering to help clean her head wound. Having declined knowing it was a chance for Alucard to save her she wobbled her way to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She had already looked around for an escape window and since the bathroom was windowless there wasn't really anyway for her to get out unless her Prince hurried his pale ass up. Grabbing some toilet paper she dabbed at the cuts on her cheeks hissing when the dried blood stuck to the wound opening it again. Seeing the shadows blacken and lengthen inside the room the teenager sighed in relief as she sunk down into the darkness, feeling Alucard's arms wrap around her form.

* * *

**Sorry no epic fighting! But Hellsing does need to keep Alu a secret as long as possible. How will the vamper react to Arz's little head wounds? And was that foreshadowing I saw in this chapter? Review please need at least 4 for the next chapter.**

**Also for those of you who watch TRUEBLOOD who else had a WTF moment during the new season's first 3 episodes? Because I sure did.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well as promised after 4 reviews the next chapter!**

* * *

Feeling Ari slump against him when his shadows cleared leaving them standing in Integra's office, Alucard lifted her gently into his arms growling as a drop of blood ran down her cheek. Narrowing his crimson eyes the vampire nodded towards his master before swiping out of the room heading straight for the medical ward. Walking through the door to the room his mate was normally assigned the bloodsucker laid her down on the bed before stomping through the wall to the nurses' station down the hall. Spooking all the nurses on duty he grabbed the nearest one lifting her off the ground to snarl showing an impressive amount of fang. "Artemis Harker is in the room three doors down. Call doctor Cooper and tell him to be here within the next 5 minutes or I shall be very cross." Gulping the female jerked her head towards the other RN's motioning them to get started on the patient. Huffing as they rounded the last corner Integra and Ryan sighed seeing the Nosferatu drop the nurse to the floor. The nightwalker had cut through the whole manor phasing past anything that was solid, or got in his way.

"Alucard calm down! Ari's fine." Shooting the ginger a look he phased back through the wall. Rubbing a hand over her face the knight couldn't help but roll her eyes. Out of all the vampire's in the world she had to get the drama king. Waiting for the redhead to open the door for her the Hellsing heir paused briefly as she stepped into the room. The No-Life-King had pushed the visitors chair up against the bed and planted himself in it. Running a hand over the teen's blood soaked tresses Alucard looked up grinning.

"She will be fine, my servant." Grin widening he nodded wiping some the fresh blood from her cheek.

"Yes my master." Letting his sealed gloves melt away the undead ran a hand over the tiny females face before leaning forward and licking the wound to close it than the other. Seeing the scars left behind he bared his teeth. "Iscariot isn't as stupid as they once were. Whatever cut Ari was made of blessed silver. I am even stung by that." Ari shifted beneath his hand drawing his full attention. Opening her eyes with a hiss she groaned.

"How come every time something happens I'm the only one to end up in the med. ward? I call unjust fairness." Setting up she brought a hand to her head. A light knock sounded at the door, willing it open Alucard raised an eyebrow at the pajama clad doctor standing there.

"I got here in 4 minutes, what seems to be the problem?" Snorting Ari let her head drop in her hands. Really she just wanted to sleep was that too much to ask?

* * *

Glancing at the clock beside her fridge then back at her stove the college student let her head fall to the counter with a thud. Blinking down at the white counter top she frowned before moaning and lifting her head to rub the offended area. "Owww." You'd think that she would take it easy on her brain being as she was still recovering from her small concussion. The only good thing about this week was Alucard's birthday which she planned on celebrating today. She was waiting on the cake to get done baking and to decorate it. And the fact that it was the last week of school for her, the only thing she had to do was finish painting her art final and she would be good to go. Jumping when the timer went off she turned the oven off and pulled the brownish red cake out placing it on top of her stove. The cake was supposed to be vanilla white but one cannot add blood instead of water without sacrificing something, she hoped the vampire didn't mind too much. Hearing a phone ring she leaned sideways peeking into her living room where Ryan was napping on her couch with Vladimir curled up right next to him. From the look the wolf was giving the human she gave him maybe another 10 minutes before the mutt wormed his way up and pushed the red head off. Pulling a sickeningly red colored icing bowl out of the fridge she shivered remembering having to take a shower right after making the icing because the blood bag had exploded on her somehow. A squeak sounded outside her window before a small mammal smashed into the safety glass. Setting the bowl down she pulled her window open blinking as a black bat flew in seeming to glare at her before morphing into a pouting Romania Prince who muttered to himself while rubbing his head.

"Good evening my mate." Leaning down Alucard ran his tongue over her neck feeling his fangs lengthen in desire. Blushing the silver eyed teen looked up frowning.

"Why were you traveling as a bat?" Smiling the Nosferatu looked towards the accursed clear plain.

"Tonight is a beautiful night; my love." Grinning the female nodded.

"That it is, but you weren't due to be here until 6. Integra said it would take you at least an hour to kill the rouge vampire in Brentwood." Wrapping an arm around her waist he tugged her back over to the kitchen.

"Does my master have such little faith in me?" Patting his smooth cheek she turned away to pull the lid off of the icing bowl before peeking back over her shoulder blowing hair out of her face.

"Nah, I just asked her to distract you while I got your cake ready. But like most of my plans that failed and here you are. Now you have to watch me decorate your cake and you for to lick this bloody bowl clean." Gesturing to the horribly stain Tupperware beside her she smiled. Hearing a thud from the other room Ari smiled when curses reached her ears. Rubbing his smarting back Ryan slowly crept into the room.

"Damn dog's gonna kill me." Flipping the round cake out onto a plate the sliver eyed female scooped some icing out to smooth over it before tipping her head and raising an eyebrow at her oldest friend,

"Well you keep taking Vladimir's couch. That's been his bed since I moved here. If you wanna sleep get in the recliner, hell I couldn't get you to stay out of it when my foot was broken." Smirking the ginger pulled a pop from the fridge nodding at the red clad male.

"That's cause I knew you wanted it." Looking for something to throw she flung the Tupperware lid at his face missing by a mile if not more. "You really suck Arz ya know that?" Scowling she flipped him off.

"Oh shut up. Why don't you take the big fluff ball for a walk, you've been sleeping since 3 anyway." Waving her off she heard the door click shut behind him moments later. Digging around in a drawer for the candles she had bought last week Ari suck them in the cake and lite them before placing the red sweet in front of the vampire. "Happy 582 birthday Alucard!" Staring down at the cake he sighed realizing with disdain that a chibi bat was grinning up at him from the surface of the cake. His mate really was a talented artist he just wished she would draw something more than little cute vampire bats that weren't scary at all. Blowing out the candles he smiled watching as she cut him a piece decapitating the little thing on purpose, if her grin was anything to go by.

"You have a sadistic side, my dear. Did you know that?" Trying the dessert he hummed in approval as she rooted around in the refrigerator for who knows what. He didn't really mind being as she had started to wear some of the clothes he had bought her, all of which were form fitting and flattering. Raising an eyebrow when a ruby red bottle was placed in front of him he pulled the cork inhaling. "Ari is this what I think it is?" Blushing she pushed her sleeve up revealing the puncture hole the needle had made as her blood was extracted.

"I couldn't really think of anything to get you, after all what does a centuries old vampire who could have everything want?" Reaching up in her cabinet she pulled down a wineglass setting it in front of the Nosferatu. "I hope you like it, Vlad, because if you don't it's kind of nonrefundable." Pressing the cork back into the bottle Alucard stood up rounding the counter. Stopping in front of her he placed his hands on either side of her leaning down.

"You have already granted me happiness for the first time in ages, I cannot ask for more than that. I have enjoyed these last 4 months more than the last 100 years and it is because of you Artemis. Thank you." Tilting her face up to his he guided her towards him covering her lips with his own. He really couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Shit its one in the morning! Sorry I made this chapter so sappy! 4 is the magic number again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I love reviews! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

Glancing up from her history final at the dirty blond Hellsing soldier beside her Ari smiled when he glanced her way. Putting the last touches on her writen response she sighed standing up and turning the paper in to the professor before nodding to the private as she grabbed her bag off the back of her chair and led the way out into the courtyard to sit down on a bench. "How do you do that every day Ari? He almost put me to sleep just explaining the test to you." Laughing she pulled out a candy bar, breaking it in half and offering one piece to the lightly blushing blond. Taking it he flamed red when her hand brushed his, noticing with some dignity that Ari was blushing almost as bad as him.

"I have to admit I have fallen asleep in there a few times. Thankfully it's my Romanian history class so I already know a lot from the time period we covered." Seeing another Hellsing grunt lounging across the yard she tossed a wave his way getting a nod in return. Following her gaze Cole blinked not having noticed one of his bunk mates. "I guess Integra was serious when she said I wasn't getting kidnapped again." Chewing thoughtfully the blue eyed male would have gaped at her had his mouth not been full.

"Sir Hellsing's vampire almost destroyed the front yard when he couldn't find you. She needs to have a tighter leash on that thing. The main fountain is in pieces and the Greek statue couldn't be saved." Frowning she groaned slouching more on the bench.

"Oh Alucard your temper always was your downfall." Feeling the blond relax beside her she fidgeted when his arm moved behind her on the back of the bench. Leaning her head back to rest on his arm she looked up through the tree leaves, or what was left of them anyway it was the first week of December. "He has like 3 castles back in his home country, there's no reason why a statue can't be transported here from one of them." Squinting up at the sky where the sun had decided to make an appearance she scowled pulling a familiar pair of red sunglasses from her jacket pocket. Doing a double take Cole cocked an eyebrow as she slipped them on her face grinning in a very Alucard like fashion.

"Where did you get sunglasses like that? They quit making them years ago and they cost a fortune now." Shrugging she peeked under the spectacles.

"From Red's room. He's sleeping anyway he doesn't need them right now. Yumie broke mine last week when I fell after she hit me." Staring wide eyed at her he scooted away glancing around for any shadows the nightwalker might be hiding in.

"You took that thing's glasses? Don't they disappear inside of him sometimes? Isn't that a little creepy?" Letting the frames slide down her nose she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alucard is not a thing. He has feelings like everyone else and would be greatly insulted at being called a thing. As for the inside him thing, once you've had a chance to shadow jump with a true vampire where the accessories go doesn't really matter anymore, because that experience really will open your eyes." The Private gasped pulling his arm away from where it rested behind her.

"You mean you actually go inside his territory?" Flicking the glasses back up she nodded.

"Yea the first few times really freaked me out and made me sick but after the 2 month mark of knowing Alucard and traveling with him I kind of just got used to the screams and stuff. The hellhounds that inhabit some of them are really nice if you throw them a ghoul every now and then." Seeing the soldier was rapidly paling and sweating she changed the subject quickly. Making a mental note never to speak of vampire things with Cole again unless he brought it up and asked a specific question.

* * *

Some hours later the blond and the raven sit inside Ari's apartment watching TV. Having a sudden inspiration she hopped up and started to her second bedroom, unlocking the door and turning on the lights. Slowly following after the silver eyed female the Hellsing soldier stopped in the door way looking around the room at all the paint canvases that filled the room. Watching the tiny female tie a paint splattered apron around herself he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't know you painted." Nodding she gathered what she would need to finish her art final before grinning over at the young male.

"Yea I love art I just hate working on more than one thing at a time which is why I haven't really been drawing anything lately. But once I'm done I'm taking a break from painting, I like it only its tiring." Setting all of her supplies down on a nearby table she frowned. "You don't mind if I paint do you. I can wait until after you leave if it bothers you too much." Finding a chair in a corner he set down.

"No its fine just pretend like I'm not even here Ari." Nodding she flipped on a radio beside her and started mixing paint for the dawn sky she was about to paint.

* * *

Materializing in his little human's apartment Alucard raised his lips in a sneer scenting another male inside, one that wasn't Ryan and smelled of male mating hormones. Following his mate's scent to the second smaller bedroom the vampire stopped watching his female breeze around the room patting her wolf every time she passed it. "Good evening, my dear." Smirking when she jumped and squirted more paint than needed onto the mixing tray he chuckled when she cursed.

"Damn it." Recognizing that deep voice she blushed looking up at him through long lashes before smiling. "Evening Alucard, have a nice nap?" The undead nodded moving to look at her painting but grinned when Ari stepped in the way placing a hand on his chest to stop him. Glancing at the canvas before looking down at her his grin widened realizing the scene looked very familiar. "You have to wait until I'm done, Red." Wrapping a hand around her wrist he pulled her hand up to his lips placing a kiss on the open palm.

"I believe you owe me something for running off with my glasses this morning." He playfully tapped her nose laughing as she went cross eyed following his finger. "Really taking advantage of my dead sleep to wonder off with my things, how un-lady like of you." When she blushed harder he pondered how far it really went down. Averting her eyes she mumbled an apology.

"Sorry I thought since you were asleep you wouldn't miss them too terribly much and you come here almost right away after you wake up so I figured I could give them back to you then." Tipping her head up to stare into her lovely liquid silver eyes he smiled making her heart race.

"I do not mind Ari but you must ask it is only polite to do so." Nodding she pulled her chin from his grasp mock curtsying, pulling her apron out like a dress.

"Yes my lord. A pray you can forgive this foolish girl for her ignorance." Dancing out of his reach when he made a grab for her she dashed out of the room when a crash sounded from the kitchen having forgotten about Cole being there. Sliding on the linoleum Ari looked around spotting the blond picking up pieces of glass in front of the fridge. "What happened?" Glancing up the human blushed having dropped a glass cup in his search for something to drink.

"Why do you have blood in your fridge? You're not a vampire are you?" Giving him the famous 'are you kidding me' look she frowned.

"It's Alucard's. He has to eat too ya know." Reaching beside the cabinet she handed the private a broom and dust pan. Looking at her he sputtered.

"You're making me clean it up by myself?" Deciding it was time to join the little party the vampire lord rolled his eyes as he walked through Ari reached into the side of the fridge and pulled out the first blood bag he felt. Gulping Cole stumbled backwards; thankfully he had shoes on, right through the broken glass. Crossing her arms the teen pinched the bridge of her nose. Leaning against the bar she watched Alucard stick a straw into the bag slurping loudly just to get on her nerves.

"Cole if I make this royal pain clean up his mess I'm sure as hell making you clean up yours." Jabbing her thumb at a smirking Alucard she sighed making sure that he didn't cut himself as he cleaned the glass up. "Look grunt I'll see you tomorrow morning." Dumping the dust pan he nodded walking as far as he could from the vampire on his way to the door.

"See you Ari." Waiting for the door to shut see sighed rounding on the ever grinning Nosferatu.

"You like watching me squirm don't you?" Patting her head he finished his blood before tossing the bag in the garbage.

"Why yes I do, how did you notice?" Turning around she stomped back into her painting room slamming the door in his face tossing a few tubes of paint at his head when he leaned through the solid wood. "If it helps you look pleasing in the clothing I bought for you." Picking her brush up she thought about throwing it as well but knew better. Turning she watched through narrowed eyes as the nightwalker stocked over to the chair Cole had previously occupied.

"I'm still not going to let you see until I'm completely finished." Pouting he crossed his legs knowing she wouldn't ignore him for long.

* * *

Shuffling around in her kitchen the next day Ari dug through her fridge looking for something to snack on. Pulling Alucard's cake out for when the bloodsucker got there she jumped bumping her head when her phone rang. Rubbing the sore spot she answered her phone pulling a jug of milk out. "Hello mother." Rolling her eyes she grabbed a glass out of the dish drainer.

"Ari what are you up to?" Putting the milk back up she switched hands taking a drink.

"Searching for food, I'm too lazy to cook right now." Knowing her mother was frowning she sighed snagging a fork from a drawer and set it on a cake plate.

"See I knew you weren't ready to live on your own."

"Yes mother because me not wanting to cook one meal has doomed me to starve." Setting in front of the plate she tapped her fingers on the bar. "What's new in America?" Rolling her eyes when an exasperated sigh was heard she leaned on her free hand.

"Ben is making me get a job. He says I need to start helping out with the bills. I don't see how I can work when I have COPD." The elder women paused here clearly waiting for her daughter to say something.

"Well I have to agree with Ben, mother. It does take two people to survive now." The blond female groaned.

"But I can't breathe good. I can't work."

"Mother I'm not getting into this with you." Picking up the fork Ari cut off a tiny piece of cake chewing thoughtfully.

"Are you still coming home?" Swallowing she sipped her milk taking another bite. Looking up she waved at Alucard when he stepped out of the surrounding shadows a sly smile on his face.

"Yes mother I am." Breaking off another piece she froze with it half way to her mouth. Looking at the bright red cake to the vampire she paled finally tasting the cooper sweet. "Mom I have to go. Bye."

"Wai-" Clicking her phone off she ran to the garbage can stumping her toe on one of her bar stools. Spitting the Vampire's cake out she downed her glass of milk.

"Why didn't you stop me from eating that? I could die now." Chuckling he picked up the plate planning on finishing the cake before she really did make herself sick eating it.

"Call it punishment for taking my glasses yesterday." Throwing her hands up in frustration she stomped out of the room no doubt on her way to paint.

* * *

**Chapter 22 wasn't too sappy I hope and the teasing is back. Should the magic number remain 4? Yes it shall. No one has told me if they want Alucard to time travel with Ari or not. The poor girl has the worst of luck.**


	23. Chapter 23

Carefully setting her painting down Ari looked around at the other art students trying to see their final projects. Most were landscapes of the surrounding country side or family pets. At least her dreams were good for something besides insomnia. Smiling her thanks at Cole who had carried the canvas most of the way to the school she set down beside the picture patting the folding chair beside her before covering a yawn. Since Alucard hated being ignored she couldn't really work on her project while he was over so she'd had to stay up all night with him then after only 3 hours of sleep get up and finish her painting. And it was beautiful if she did say so herself. The Carpathian Mountains stood tall in the back ground as the morning sun cast shadows over the doomed man who was viewing his last sunrise as a mortal. A layer of dead bodies littered the ground as scavengers circled above. Turks stood watching on a raised wooden stage and an executioner sharpened his axe one more time before use. She really hoped Alucard wouldn't have a fit when he saw it. Even though it was nearly 8 at night the vampire hadn't seen it yet, having been completed only 2 hours ago, having been called away to Galashiels to check out a rouge Serpent infestation to which she had jokingly demanded that he bring her a hatchling back. Sadly she hadn't told Alucard that her flight left at 7:15 tomorrow morning, so there was no way the bloodsucker could make it back in time to see her off having left shortly after 5 and it took about 6 and a half hours to get to where the scaly problem was. Ryan would at least be out of the crossfire of the Prince's temper; after all he was going back with her to see his family as well.

Shaking his head Cole whistled low. "Wow Ari you could be famous. You paint really well." Looking down to hide her blush she twiddled her thumbs waiting for the teacher to evaluate her final. Even after nearly 3 months of knowing him she still wasn't used to the blonde's compliments.

"Thanks Cole." Nodding the soldier leaned back in his chair glancing around.

"So do you talk to anyone here?" Pushing her bangs behind her left ear she blinked having to think.

"No I hardly talk to anyone really. My communication pretty much only reaches you, Ryan, Alucard, and Sir Integra, Walter on rare occasions too." Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. "Since I met Red I haven't really gone out much, ya know? With it being winter its dark more than half the day so he's always over and I don't think he'd like most of the places I go." She laughed before continuing. "I don't see him as someone you take to the park for a nice stroll or to the pool to swim. Hell he'd probably blind people with his pale ass." Seeing the blond crack a smile she grinned poking him in the side. "See I'm not that bad." Snorting he swatted her hand away blushing.

"I enjoy your company Ari, really I do. But you're always around that bloodsucker or working when I'm off duty." Bumping his shoulder she frowned tapping her chin.

"Tell ya what next time you're off during the day come drag my butt out of my office. Ryan can pick up my slack for a few hours; I'm the one who does most of the work anyway. We can hang out and do whatever, I'm up for anything fun." Cole smiled baby blue eyes shining.

"It's a date then." Having no experience with flirting guys Ari shrugged off the comment clearly not reading enough into it.

* * *

Sighing Alucard unloaded another ammo clip taking out at least 20 feathered serpentine dragons. This wasn't even a challenge the tiny little things were annoying at best. The largest one he had seen so far only came to his waist and even then the queen was the first one he had dispatched which was probably why the other hundred had swarmed out of control. Even his little mate would have a breeze taking out this unorganized flock of mini-dragons. That reminded him he still had to find an egg for Ari, even if she had said it jokingly the No-Life-King fully intended to bring her a dwarf dragon egg, if only to piss her off. Dare he think it but his little human almost had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. Reloading he continued to blast the reptiles to pieces taking joy in the fact that they exploded much like a ghoul. If Ari were here he had no doubt in his mind that she would squeal and calm the creatures were cute and bounce in place hopefully wearing a low cut shirt so he could enjoy the action. The silver eyed girl was a tad childish but she had watched him tear living and undead things a part and still treated him without fear unless she happened to accidently hit him with something, even his human wives had been afraid of him while he was still mortal. With Ari's dreams few and far between he sometimes forgot that she had witnessed his acts of cruelty and watched as he slowly descended into this maddening darkness that surrounded him.

"Alucard have you finished disposing of those vermin yet." Switching the Casull to his other hand he reached up pushing a button on his ear piece.

"No my master. There are only 50 or so left, I will be done shortly." Moments later the vampire smiled as the last feathered lizard dropped to the ground leaking blood. Scouting the rest of the abandoned house he chuckled finding the nesting room behind a locked door, pocketing an egg the Nosferatu made his way out of the building to where his master waited. "They are finished. The eggs are on the second floor, 3rd door on the right." Nodding Integra turned to the acting captain barking orders before looking back at her servant.

"Well done, my servant. Normally you blow up the building before coming out of it." Pulling his Casull out of his coat the nightwalker smiled.

"I can still do that if you wish, Integra."

"You seem to be in a good mood considering Artemis is leaving tomorrow morning." Freezing the vampire turned glowing crimson eyes on the Hellsing heir.

"What do you mean?" Frowning she pushed her glasses up before running a hand through her hair. Why did she have to open her mouth?

"Ari is going to visit her family before the airlines get tied up and everyone is traveling. I though she mentioned this to you months ago." Nodding he silently snarled.

"She did, only she neglected to tell me when she had planned on leaving or returning." Spitting out a few Romanian curses he knew his hair was crawling. "How am I to protect her if she insists upon leaving my side?" Lighting a cigar with a sigh Integra wished she had a servant who was fully sane and happily married for once.

"Ari doesn't want you to have to protect her, Alucard. The girl doesn't want to be a burden to you. She realizes that she isn't special and hopes that while you fancy her she doesn't cause you unnecessary trouble." Following his master back to the vehicle they had ridden in to this city he scowled.

"Neither you nor my pet know what it means to be a Nosferatu's true mate." Making herself comfortable for the ride back the knight rolled her eyes watching as Alucard made himself fit inside the low limousine having the fold his legs up in a normally painful position before growling and stretching out across the car. "My Princess should never worry about causing me trouble, now that I have found her she is mine to protect and cherish until we both pass from this world." Thumping her cigar the lady knight narrowed her eyes at the nightwalker.

"Won't Artemis die centuries before you?" The Romanian Prince smiled a secretive twinkle in his crimson eyes.

* * *

**Yay another chapter! The magic number is 5 this time. Remember reviews help me make the story better! Also any ideas for up coming sappy chapters are welcome too.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I only have 2 things to say. 1 Thank you all who reviewed it means a lot that so many people are reading this. And 2 to all the fellow trubies out there Fucking Vampire-Fairies! That was my WTF moment this week.**

**Also Cole doesn't really know Arz is dating Alu, he just thinks she's hypnotized or something, like sort of a prolonged glammer if you will. Boys can be kinda dense when it comes to girls after all and Ari is the only girl that talks to him on a sort of daily basis.**

* * *

Mumbling to herself when her alarm went off at 4 in the morning Ari hit the off button on her _Hello Kitty _clock before rolling over. Locking eyes with a pair of furious crimson orbs she yelped scrambling out of her queen size bed backwards. Moaning form where she laid in a heap between the window and the side of her metal framed mattress the teen blinked up at the darkness waiting for Alucard to stick his hand in her face to lift her up out of the crack she had gotten stuck in. Seeing the white gloved appendage appear she squeaked as she was brought up to the vampire's snarling face over a foot off the ground. "Why did you not tell me you were leaving?" Gulping she found her footing on her mattress before letting go of the nightwalkers arm.

"Because I knew you would act like this." Making sure she was balanced she placed her hands on her hips wishing she looked even a little intimidating wearing the black silk night gown he had bought for her. "Alucard I'm only going to be visiting my parents-" She was cut off when he growled before shaking her lightly.

"What will you do if you are attacked while you're there? I will not lose you! Not now." Blinking as her eyes finally adjusted to the dark she reached up cupping his face with her hands guiding it so she could stare into his glowing eyes.

"I'll be fine Vlad, I promise." Sighing he let his forehead rest on hers closing his eyes.

"You cannot know that for sure, Artemis." Standing back up to his full height he held out his hand to help her down, which she took and hopped off forgetting that the gown hide little and was not made for bouncing around. "If you had told me _when_ you were leaving I could have accompanied you." Snatching a pile of clothes out of a nearby chair she snorted before walking in her bathroom and closing the door with a meaningful glare in his direction.

"So that's why you're pissed off. You know you can't leave Hellsing for that long. You're needed here to maintain piece in London, if you suddenly leave the power balance shifts and all the bad vamps will raise hell." Hearing a thump inside the tiny room Alucard laughed knowing Ari had fallen again.

"Most females demand that there mate stay with them at all times. Why do you not demand that I do so as well?" Narrowing his eyes when the door opened and light flooded the room he moved to lean against the door frame as his destined finished getting ready. Pausing in brushing her teeth she smiled in the mirror after washing her mouth out.

"I'm not most females now am I?" Shrugging she ran a brush through her hair making sure to get all the knots out before putting it in a ponytail. "Besides if you haven't noticed you're an extremely powerful vampire king, the Vampire King actually." She rolled her eyes brushing past the Nosferatu blushing as her breast rubbed his arm. "Dammit boobs suck! Anyway I can't really demand anything of you, as for the being with me all the time. You already are so that's fine with me. I understand that you have other interests that you need to manage, so if you need to go off somewhere I'm okay with it." Gathering her suitcase she patted Vladimir's head on her way to the bedroom door. Following after her both males blinked when she set her baggage down and gripped the edge of Ryan's inflated bed, tugging hard she flipped the redhead into the floor. "Wake up sleepy head!" Mumbling to himself the ginger sit up yawning, barely affected by the rude awakening.

"Why'd ya have to get me up so early?" Rubbing a hand through his messy hair Ryan looked around dazedly.

"Unless you wanna miss the flight home, get your freckled ass in gear and get dressed." Yawning again the redheaded teen stood up slowly pulling a pair of pants off the couch arm and wobbled his way to the guest bathroom beside the second bedroom. "Ah ya gotta love boys…" Turning back to the frowning vampire she grinned. "I'm giving you free run of my apartment while I'm gone. All you have to do is clean up after yourself and water my daylily if you don't mind. When you leave for your dead sleep please remember to turn everything off and lock the door if you unlock it." Walking over to her he smirked moving her bangs out of her eyes.

"I know how to take care of a home Ari. Oh I nearly forgot." Reaching into the infinite space within his coat Alucard held out the gray silver speckled egg he had taken. "I believe you requested a hatchling, an egg will have to do I'm afraid." Gently taking the egg from him she cradled it in her hands.

"You didn't have to, Red." Running a finger over the shell she frowned. "How am I supposed to get this through the airport without breaking it?" Laughing he pulled her into his arms, tilting her head up.

"I'm sure you will think of something, my love." Leaning down he captured her lips with his planning to make up for lost time apart. Feeling his fangs nick her bottom lip he smirked against her mouth when she moaned gripping the front of his coat tightly.

"Hey Arz-" Staring at the couple in front of him Ryan rolled his eyes when Ari jumped back blushing red licking the trail of blood slowly dribbling down her chin before grabbing his bag and returning to the small bathroom. Mentally going over ways to kill the red head without his mate finding out it was him, Alucard growled low in his chest pulling the embarrassed girl against his front. Hiding her face in the many folds of his clothing the silver eyed teen groaned.

"That is so humiliating." Pushing away from the nightwalker she sighed before going over and tapping on the bathroom door. "You can come out now; you pretty much ruined the whole mood thing." Pulling the door open the ginger shrugged shooting the bloodsucker a sympathetic look.

"Sorry man didn't know you were puttin' the moves on. You really shouldn't do that in a public place anyway might be little kids around." Smacking the back of her friend's head the female sighed wondering how she was going to survive a nearly 8 hour flight from London to Indianapolis. Remembering something Ari practically skipped over to her fanger and probably would have had she known how. Grinning up at the Romanian Prince she clasped her hands together after making sure her egg was safe on the table.

"Alucard I know how I can be safe and you can watch my back while I'm gone." Raising an eyebrow the No-Life-King grinned.

"Do tell, my dear." Looking down when he rested a hand on her head she felt heat rise to her face having the Nosferatu's full attention.

"Well I just happened to remember that you have Baskerville. And I was thinking that if you really wanted to make sure I was safe than I could take him along with me, Vladimir likes him so he could hide in my shadow until I get to my mom's then he could keep an eye on me while you can't." Seeing one raven eyebrow join the other in his hairline Ari continued taking this as a good thing. "Since he is your familiar you can see what he does when you concentrate so if you ever want to check up on me…" Messing her hair just to annoy her Alucard tipped his head nodding.

"Yes that does make sense." Letting a surrounding shadow morph into his hellhound the vampire watched as Baskerville looked around spotting his mate before bouncing over, tail wagging. Tweaking the hounds floppy ear she smiled when an oddly formed tongue slide out of the dog's mouth. "Baskerville will follow any order given to him by you." Smiling at the nightwalker in thanks she laughed when the hound licked her hand before sinking into her shadow, all six glowing red eyes trained on her.

"Red there's one more thing I wish to inquire about, it has to do with your sunglasses."

* * *

**Well Alucard didn't get to go but I hope ya'll enjoy my hell hound idea, also in the last chapter when I started writing it Red was going to kill some ghouls but it gets boring just killing other vampires or FREAKS, so other creatures of the night will be making an appearance.**

**Also what colors should Arz's pet Jaculus be I was thinking maybe silver and black.**

**And the tally stands at 2 for Alu going with Ari in the time arc and 0 for staying.**

**5 is still the magic number!**


	25. Chapter 25

It was truly a wonder that Ryan survived the 8 hour flight back home, between Ari poking him every 2 minutes and the screaming kid 3 seats up he almost wished he'd stayed with Integra. Feeling a weight settle on his shoulder he grinned leaning over slightly to make his silver eyed 'sister' more comfortable. He really didn't see how she could sleep on a plane but when he thought about it he guessed any sleep she got was rare having become an insomniac after she turned 12. The only time she really slept was during a storm and even then she didn't like it because she enjoyed staying up to watch them. Closing his hazel eyes the ginger thought for a moment. Ever since he had known Ari, which was a long time being as their parents were best friends; she had always pushed people away. He really didn't understand what she saw in the fanger but he was hoping that Alucard could make her happy in the long run. Having sent a large amount of time with Integra over the past few months the redhead had had to get along with the Hellsing vampire as well. He seemed fine if you could look past the massively homicidal tendencies and necessity to drink blood to survive. Cole on the other hand seemed to be a tad obsessive in his pursuit of the raven, not that he had actually caught on to the fact that Ari was being courted by Alucard. The soldier still didn't like the fact that she hung around the undead thing as the private called him.

Seeing Ari clinch a little silver egg closer to her chest he rolled his eyes. Whatever the nightwalker had gotten her meant a lot, but if it really was a dragon egg Integra would be furious when the thing hatched. Alucard drove her crazy on a good day, Alucard plus a baby dragon on a bad day was a recipe for trouble. Made when they got back he could talk her into taking Alucard out so he could have some alone time with the knight. Nodding to himself he closed his eyes, yea that sounded nice, no bloodsucker to ripe his head off would be great.

* * *

Readjusting the red lensed wire framed sunglasses on her nose the teen looked around with a growl. Really her mother was 20 minutes late. Ryan's parents had been here when the plane arrived and had offered to stay until hers got there but she didn't want to trouble them, besides with Baskerville and Vladimir flanking her she doubted anyone would try anything, after all how many dogs had 6 eyes? A sudden gust of wind made her shiver, pulling her light jacket tighter around her she growled. Dammit she had forgotten how cold winter was in Indiana, Europe was pretty nice all year so she had been wearing shorts even in the upper 30 degree weather. She liked the cold so she didn't see the problem with it. Seeing the familiar blue Camry cruising towards her she picked up her bag and clicked her tongue to get her dogs attention. Lifting the trunk lid when the car stopped Ari tossed her luggage in before opening the back door letting both her wolf and borrowed hellhound jump inside. Luckily Baskerville could change his size at will, so now he was only a few pounds heavier than Vladimir. It made moving him a lot easier even if he was practically a giant puppy around her anyway. Sliding in beside her mother she waved grinning. "Sup mom?" Giving a smile of her own Susan pulled away from the curve heading back home.

"Nothing really Ben is happy your back. Why didn't you tell us you got another dog?" Turning to look at both mutts she tweaked their ears as they gave a happy tail wag.

"He's not really mine; I'm just taking care of him until I go back to London." Sighing the blond gave her daughter a look before turning onto the parkway.

"Well what's his name? I can't just call him dog for 2 weeks."

"Baskerville." Susan frowned glancing at the dog in her rear view mirror.

"You mean someone actually named their dog _Baskerville_?" Giving said dog a reassuring pat the teen frowned.

"What's wrong with that? I happen to like it." The women laughed rolling her eyes.

"Of course you would. Have you talked to your father lately?" Pulling her i-phone from her pocket Ari checked to see what day he had called.

"He called me last week. Why?" She shrugged ignoring the glare her daughter was giving her.

"No reason. So we've decided to celebrate Christmas while you were here so you could open your presents with us, how does that sound?" Ari hummed watching it snow.

"Fine but I'll need to go shopping for gifts before we do. Just a random question but what do you think a 6 century old vampire would want for Christmas?" Blinking at the question Susan looked at her child skeptically.

"I don't really know. I would think that he'd have everything he needed." Ari sighed slumping in her seat.

"Yea that's what I thought too." Feeling a sudden wind rock the car Ari was glad she had packed a few pairs of jeans Alucard had stuck in her closet, a little hint that he wanted to see her in them. The vampire did have some subtle ways of getting a point across when he needed too. More often than not he enjoyed being a drama king though. 'What the hell am I gonna get him as a gift? He still has the blood from his birthday, what else could he want?'

* * *

After 4 days of wearing shorts Artemis couldn't take the cold anymore so she broke down and finally slid into a pair of blue jeans with an expensive label across one back pocket, not seeing the point in wearing a regular t-shirt when she was already making the effort to wear the jeans she slipped on a black long sleeved top Alucard had also picked out. Tugging the shirt up to save a little self-respect she guessed the Nosferatu had planned on her wearing these clothes just for him and not out where other males could see her. Being sort of sadistic herself she found it quite funny when he threatened to maim someone just for checking her out when she did take him for an enthusiastic walk. Although she was slow most of the time she had her moments of genius, one was figuring out that Alucard liked low shirts on her because he could see down them without trying. Another moment of genius was when she finally remembered to make Baskerville leave the room when she changed, no dog stares that hard at something that isn't a T-bone steak. Cracking the door to her mother's guest room open she smiled seeing both her black mutts waiting patiently. Being as it was nearly 3 in the afternoon there meant it was around 9 in London so Alucard was up and probably watching through his hellhounds eyes. "If you'll give me a minute to get food boys I'll take you out so you can feed, Baskerville." One of the good things about hellhounds was they ate ghouls and other low level supernatural creatures, since they were in the middle of nowhere low level creatures were plentiful. Peeking into the kitchen Ari sighed seeing her mother gathering ingredients for dinner, deciding to get it over with she plastered a smile on her face and walked in. Glancing at her daughter the blond did a double take frowning deeply.

"What are you wearing?" Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt the teen looked down very self-conscious. "When did you start buying nice clothes? Or have enough money too?" Narrowing her eyes she tossed her phone on the bar ducking into a cabinet to grab a cookie before answering.

"I didn't buy them, Alucard did. And I have nice clothes; I just don't wear them often." Setting her mixing spoon down Susan turned really looking at the name brand mark.

"Who is this Alucard guy?" Blue-grey eyes lightening she remembered something. "Oh a few weeks ago I called your phone and a man answered. He hung up on me before he would tell me where you were. Who was that?" Tilting her head the silver eyed female tried to remember that far back, chewing her cookie.

"Did he have an extremely deep, sexy voice that made you want to jump him?"

"I don't know about that but it was deep." Nodding the college student tossed half of her treat to Vladimir who snapped it out of the air.

"That was Alucard, sorry he was having a bit of a hectic night, and I was….. a little busy when you called."

"A little busy going what?" Blinking she couldn't think of anything.

"Umm…. Bathroom?" Raising an eyebrow the blond scowled.

"Want to try again?" Tapping her chin Ari smiled,

"No not really. If I tell you, I have to kill you. You know how it goes." Looking down when Baskerville rubbed against her leg she met crimson eyes that held more intelligence than normal. She wiggled her fingers knowing Alucard was watching and listening.

"I'll let that go for now. Why would this Alucard buy you expensive clothes? I thought you were with Tim?" Breaking eye contact with the canine she blinked over at her mother.

"No I'm not still with Tim. Alucard is 'courting' me, that's why he bought me a closet full of these." She gestured to her garments casting a meaningful look towards the watching hellhound. "I've told him a thousand times he didn't have to but like most men he doesn't listen." Waving her hand out to stop her daughter Susan frowned.

"Well Tim will be here any minute. You have a man who wants to buy you expensive things, why are you telling him to stop? What the hell is wrong with you?" Leaning against the kitchen table the teen folded her arms.

"I don't want him for his money, mother. I want him because I'm quite fond of the royal pain. Plus he kinda didn't give me a choice at first."

"I don't think I like this Alucard boy. What are you going to do when you move back here for good?" Jumping as Baskerville growled she turned just in time to see the hellhound's eyes go hazy before he blinked and the scarlet orbs were clear again. A yelp ripped from the teen's throat as her phone rang beside her on the counter. Touching the screen and turning on the speaker she sucked in a breath to say hello but was cut off by a whining voice.

"When are you coming back? Your apartment is so boring without you here." Blinking wide eyes at the phone she checked the number, it was a London area code.

"Alucard?" She could practically see the stupid grin on his handsome face.

"Yes, my love?" Seeing her mother move closer from the corner of her eye she moved the phone over so the blond could hear better.

"You have a phone?" A deep laugh echoed from the cellular device making a shiver run down the girl's spine.

"Yes my master deemed me big enough to have one." Ari snorted earning a weird look from her mom.

"Red you're over 6 and a half foot tall you're big enough for anything. What you lack is the maturity." Picturing the cute pout on his lips she smiled.

"I resent that. I'm plenty mature…. When I need to be. While I'm talking to my mate is _not_ one of those occasions. You never answered my question, my dear." Shaking her head she sighed.

"I don't really know sometime in the next 2 weeks for sure. What do you want for Christmas by the way?" The vampire paused thinking.

"I would request you in my coffin in one of the rather revealing teddies I purchased, but your mother is standing beside you from how loud her breathing is. Let it be a surprise, Ari. I do so enjoy those." Hearing her mother suck in a breath she grabbed her phone and ran outside saying hi to her step-father as she came up beside him on the porch. Ben nodded watching as Vladimir and Baskerville ran over to play with Buddy her mother's own gray pit bull.

* * *

**I've wanted to type that phone conversation for a month now. It was probably funnier in my head though. Oh well it'll do. I think Alucard would get bored quickly without Arz there to annoy and cuddle. After nearly 5 months he's used to her always being there I would think.**

**5 Please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**To answer Shi Kage's question I'm sure Girlycard will make an appearance eventually. I'm not sure when though to be honest this story is really writing its self when I start typing I have no clue where it's going from the beginning of a chapter to the end, but it all works out.**

**Also Valerie by main plot do you mean the Manga? Because that will be in this story but I wanted to get Arz and Alu to a stable point before starting that.**

**And Alucard doesn't really change Ari but stuff does happen near the end, so yeah**

* * *

Seeing she was on the phone Ben excused himself, even though they mainly picked on each other the two dark haired humans got along better than the biological pair. Waiting until she heard the door slam shut she hissed into her phone having switched the speaker off. "I really don't like you sometimes Alucard. Oh and thanks for telling me you had a phone." Glaring at the bright snow she tugged the ever present wire framed sunglasses from her low collar and slid them on her face.

"You never asked, my pet. You cannot fault me for that." Watching the three dogs run around she sighed leaning over the porch rail.

"I know but it would have been nice to have known. You nearly gave me a heart attack. Not to mention my mother is going to kill me when I go back in. How would you feel if Mihnea had a conversation involving sex in front of you about a girl you had never met before." A chuckle sounded in her ear.

"Mihnea was married by the time he was 15 Ari. They resided just down the hall from my rooms." Blinking she shifted tracking Baskerville as he jumped the 6 foot fence and disappeared into the woods. Vladimir blinked then headed back to Ari's side, but Buddy woofed and barreled into the fence head first tail wagging.

"Please tell me your walls were sound proof." Watching canines play was amusing especially if one kept running into things. "Wait you can remember things about Mihnea but when I ask about you, you draw a blank."

"He is my son. You will understand when you bare children." Rolling her eyes she walked down the steps going to check out a weird looking foot print in the snow.

"I'm way too young to even begin to think about that. Besides you didn't have a kid until you were like 30." The vampire took a sip of his wine swirling the glass.

"Not for lack of trying. I wanted heirs, Elizabeta did not like babes." Pinching the bridge of her nose she sighed a pretty blush dusting her cheeks.

"I really didn't want to know that. Whatever you did with your first wife please keep it to yourself. I really _really_ hope I don't get those memories." Stopping she looked down wrinkling her brow at the giant foot print in the snow. "Alucard, can Baskerville handle a gargoyle?" Uncrossing his legs the No-Life-King sit up frowning.

"In theory yes, but I wouldn't suggest trying without me with him. Why?" Bending down she cocked her head.

"Well I've been looking through the monster archive in the library and there's a gargoyle foot print in the yard, looks fresh to." Tipping his head his hat hide a smile, finally knowing what Ari would wish to have for this horrible holiday season.

"If you hear high pitched screeches go back inside. Baskerville will keep it away from you until dawn then he will destroy it." Tightening his grip he set the glass down when it cracked. "Next time you decide on taking a trip I _am _going with you." Standing back up she rolled her eyes.

"Alucard you can't leave London. I'm not important enough for you to take the chance of leaving Integra alone for that long." A silent snarl marred his face. Was she still doubtful to how much he needed her?

"Artemis you are my mate. I would decimate whole countries for you if need be." She paused before a smile broke out making her bare her tiny fangs.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, a bit much but sweet." Ah he knew there was a reason she was his destined. She didn't freak out when he said something like that even Elizabeta had been scared of his less than romantic ideals. Feeling arms wrap around her Ari screamed dropping the phone. Dammit she did that a lot, hopefully the i-phone hadn't disconnected this time. Being pulled back into a not so familiar chest she yelped jerking away when a hand started to snake up her shirt. "If the hand goes up any farther I break your nose." Snatching her cell up she held it away from her ear.

"Answer me Artemis! I will cross the ocean if I must!" Taking a deep breath she glared up at the grinning cherry blond, 6'4'', brown eyed boy.

"If you'd quit yellin' you'd hear that I'm fine." Poking the male teen in his chubby gut she growled. "I don't appreciate bein' fondled. I haven't seen you in 5 months and the first thing you do is try to grope me." Backing up he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." His semi-high voice took on a whining tone. "I haven't seen you in forever, I am a normal 20 year old ya know?" Hearing Alucard snarl over the phone Ari gulped hoping he didn't hear any of what she'd just said.

"The boy had better of not touched you, you are mine."

"Umm Red I've gotta go. But rest assured that he didn't. I'm yours after all." Clicking her phone off before he could growl a response she huffed slipping her phone in her pocket, placing her hands on her hips. "And you, you need to get a girlfriend on this side of the pond. I broke up with you when I moved." The boy frowned stepping closer intending to hug her to him.

"I love you though. Five months isn't enough for me to forget that. I'm still gonna marry you." Placing a hand on his chest she pushed him back.

"Tim I won't say yes. I wasn't happy with you, you were sweet but there was no spark." Walking away from him she hopped up on a log beside the fence scanning the tree line for her barrowed hellhound. He had never been gone this long before. Hearing a noise her eyes widened. It was a mix of a dog yelping and a piercing scream. Jumping off the wood she ran back towards the porch stopping when she remembered the mutts. "Go inside and stay there. Vladimir, Buddy, come on!" Having heard the sound when his master did the wolf waited in front of the door. Opening his mouth Tim moved to place a hand on the girls arm but changed his mind when she snarled at him tugging on the pit's collar as he barked at the darkening woods. "Don't wait for me, go!" Twisting her hand into his chain collar Ari tugged one last time before gritting her teeth. "Son of a bitch! Move!" Hefting the 90 pound dog into her arms she strained a moment before shifting his weight and ran to the door kicking it with her foot. Her mother opened the door clearly unhappy about the noise.

"What are you doing? You pay for the door if it's dented." Shoving the blond aside she dropped Buddy non to gracefully to the floor. Racing back over to the opening she slammed the wooden door just as a gray winged figure broke through the tree line.

"We smell him! The one who murdered our clan!" Two more joined the first, smaller but still as frightening. Frowning Susan moved the curtains aside peeking out into the yard. Paling she screamed as blue-gray orbs locked with pure white.

"Mom stay away from the windows and lock all the doors shut the blinds too." Stuttering the older women sunk into a chair. Pointing to the cherry blond she heaved a breath. "Make sure she's okay." Dashing out of the room the teen shut the front door throwing the dead bolt making Ben raise a black eyebrow. Recognizing the panicked looked in her eyes he sit up in his recliner turning the TV off. "Shut any window blinds that are open and check on mom." Rocking to his feet he did as asked while Ari jogged the rest of the house shutting any curtains that were open. At the last one silver met white as a gray clawed hand traced over the window.

"You, you smell of the one that killed my mate and kinsmen. You will pay." Backing out of the room she slid the door shut thankful that the lock was on the outside when she heard the window in the room break. Closing the other doors in the hall way she sank down the wall of the kitchen shaking. Looking up she realized everyone was looking at her, Susan with wide unseeing eyes leaking tears, Ben with slightly less frightened eyes, and Tim paced the floor before slumping down in the chair beside her mother. Ben rested a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder squeezing lightly when her hand rested over his.

"What are those things? What do they want?" Seeing there was no way around the question Ari pulled her knees to her chest trying to calm her heart.

"They're Gargoyles." Seeing Tim's eyes narrow she grinned a sadistic expression that Alucard normally wore. "Believe me they're real. My job demands that I know what I'm dealing with, anything is possible." Holding out a hand Ben pulled her to her feet.

"That still doesn't explain what they want." Taking a seat at the table Ari let her head drop into her hands.

"They want me because I smell like Alucard."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this chapter! And warn me if I stray into Mary-sue territory because I really don't wanna do that. Also what should Arz get Alu for Christmas?**

**5 reviews please?!**


	27. Chapter 27

Susan sucked in a sharp breath before blinking her eyes back into focus. Standing up she began pacing the floor. "I'm not the only one who saw those things right? They're actually there?" Running a hand over her face the silver eyed teen looked up.

"Yes mother you're not crazy yet." Scowling at her daughter the blond swayed bracing against Ben when he steadied her. After making sure his wife was fine the browned eyed man locked eyes with his step daughter.

"What do you mean they want you? Who's Alucard?" Blinking Ari stood pacing much like her mother keeping her head down.

"For lack of time I'll just say he's not a very well-liked Vampire King who I work with on a daily basis. He's killed a lot of things over his centuries and those things just so happened to catch wind of his scent on me." Folding her arms she frowned down at the floor. "It probably didn't help that his hellhound was running around too." Eyes widening she made to dash to the window but froze when a hand smacked her face hard. Cupping her cheek she glared at her mother. "What the fuck?"

"I sent you to therapy for 6 years so you would get those stupid ideas out of your head. Vampires don't exist! Nothing in your head is real!" Letting her hands drop to her sides her fists clinched.

"Than what do you call those things?" Moving the curtain aside she pointed outside as a gargoyle flew by the window throwing a well-aimed rocked breaking the glass and nicking her wrist. Hissing Ari brought her hand to her chest. "Because last time I checked hallucinations didn't throw rocks." Looking to make sure no gray things were nearby she stuck her head out the window hoping to spot Baskerville. Seeing the hellhound attempting to fight the stone creatures but losing because he was out numbered she gritted her teeth. "Baskerville, come back! You're no use if you die!" Knocking one of the smaller things off of him 6 eyes focused on her before the dog broke out into a run headed straight for the wall. Moving back she let the curtain swing back into place. Tim stood up moving to the door.

"Arz we aren't opening the door for a dog, even if you thinks it's a hellhound." Nodding she pulled a rag off of the counter wetting it in the sink.

"You're right we're not." Baskerville slid to a stop beside his master's mate snarling in pain. Dropping to her knees beside the hound he patted the bleeding gashes across his body with the towel until they closed. "I'm sorry Baskerville; you had to get hurt to keep me safe." Looking up at the three gaping humans she grinned patting the dog's head as Vladimir licked his neck reassuringly.

"Did that dog-"

"-just run through the wall?" Looking first at Ben than to her mother she sighed.

"I told you he was a hellhound. He's been Alucard's familiar for over 200 years." Looking back at the hound she smiled scratching his ear. Pulling her phone from her pocket she hit redial, hopefully the vampire actually kept his phone on him. A few rings passed before a deep voice purred.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you have to unlock your restraints for Baskerville to unlock his?" Frowning the Nosferatu held up a finger at Integra when she opened her mouth to bark an order at him.

"He resides inside me, so yes I do. Why?" Wood cracked as heavy blows rained down upon it. Screaming Susan ran out of the room followed closely by Tim. "What's going on?" The solid door splintered making Ari yell back pedaling.

"Just release them, hurry!" Screams came from the front room to as the front door was ripped from its hinges. Placing his phone on Integra's desk he made his customary hand motions as he unlocked his power.

"Invocation of Cromwell Confirmed. Levels 3, 2, and 1 released." Picking his phone back up he frowned when a screech echoed in his ear making him pull back, that didn't sound like a gargoyle or Ari. "You are his master right now, my mate. You must give the order." Backing out of the room dizziness gripped her vision before it cleared. Now was not the time to have a panic attack.

"I'll let you know if I live through this." Snarling he stared down at his cell with hate when it cut off. Standing Integra could feel the fury radiating from the vampire

"Alucard?" The nightwalker closed his eyes before exhaling, feeling Baskerville's power explode.

"Gargoyles, my master. I had forgotten I nearly wiped out a clan over 100 years ago. They migrated to America. Where Ari currently is practically defenseless." He ended in a growl walking the room, even up the walls over the ceiling and back. "I let my mate cross an ocean without me by her side and now she only has one hellhound to defend herself with." Turning to the knight when she placed a hand on his arm he sighed.

"Artemis is a resourceful girl. She'll be back in no time." The No-Life-King could only hope she was right.

* * *

Staring wide eyed up at the gargoyle that had just crushed her phone she whimpered when it picked her up by her throat. "Yes you must be important to the vampire king his stench is all over you." Gasping for breath when the gray thing dropped her, having to tear Baskerville from his back she pressed herself against the wall trying to slide by to get to her family. The hound yelped as he was tossed into the wall beside her.

"Baskerville, kill and protect." Scarlet eyes began to glow as his body pulsed with power before it exploded into shadows swallowing 2 of the 3 gargoyles, sucking the life out of their bodies as he devoured them. The third winged creature snarled lunging after Ari's mother, seeing the thing the teen jumped in the way hissing as claws shredded the skin on her side. Jumping to her feet she raced down the hall as talons tore into where she had just been. Slamming her door open she frantically looked for her silver nail polish. Paling when she couldn't find it she spun around when a tiny cheep squeaked from the folds of her bed. Curled around the shiny bottle was what she hoped had been inside the egg Alucard had given her. Carefully sliding the bottle out of the black and silver feathers on the winged serpent's tail she yelped when something slammed into her back taking her to the ground. Wiggling to get free she stilled when sharp fangs were bared inches from her neck.

"I may die here tonight but I'm taking you with me." Lips pulled back further as the creature opened its maw to ripe her throat out. The gargoyle blinked as hissing filled the air before a silver blur latched on to its face baby fangs sinking into his leathery skin. Clawing at its own face the thing stumbled backwards throwing the dragon away it bared down again on the shivering human screeching when Ari shoved her hand in its mouth and bit down crushing bone and bottle. Feeling liquid fire run down its throat it let go clawing to get rid of the pain. Cradling her useless hand to her chest she sighed letting darkness take her as the gargoyle turned to stone and exploded.

* * *

**I really suck at action scenes! I'm sorry this is so horrid! But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter… That doesn't make any sense but on well.**


	28. Chapter 28

Blinking hazy silver eyes open Ari squeaked staring into familiar hazel orbs inches away. Scowling she shoved him back or would have had her thumb, index finger and middle finger not been splinted and wrapped. Seeing her scowl Ryan moved away figuring he was too close. Trying to sit up the teen hissed when the gashes on her side pulled. "I think I need a vacation." Grinning Ryan snorted moving to sit in one of the puffy visitor chairs in the corner.

"You're already on vacation. I doubt Integra will let you take off again." Pulling a black berry from his jeans the redhead tossed it to her snickering as it hit her knee which jerked. "You may wanna call her she said Alucard was pacing the mansion, I don't think he's been to rest today and it's nearly 12 over there." Searching through his contacts with her left hand proved to be difficult but finding Integra's name she hit send.

Watching a nearly 600 hundred year old vampire pace was getting old especially since he had been doing it for nearly 15 hours. Barely keeping herself from jumping when her phone rang the knight sighed reading the caller ID. Pausing the Nosferatu gave his master a hopeful look. "Tell me Artemis is awake." Blinking when a feminine giggle echoed over the phone she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes Sir Integra I'm awake. If you don't mind can I speak to my mate please?" Passing the phone to her servant when he appeared next to her she made a mental note to not let Ari leave the country without Alucard present, the girl attracted danger like a light in darkness.

"How badly are you hurt?" Frowning at the question she glanced at the ginger. Ryan raised his hands in defense.

"I wasn't gonna be the bearer of bad news."

"Well my right hand is pretty much useless, I've got gashes on my side and I'm sore as hell but besides that I'll live." Baring his fangs the nightwalker silently vowed never to let his Mate travel so far away without proper protect again.

"When you feel the need to see your family again they will came here." Hearing a peep she looked down. Apparently the little silver and black serpent had hitched a ride to the hospital via her neck. The tiny feathered dragon was wrapped loosely around her throat, yawning it stared up at her with violet eyes before going back to sleep.

"Yes Alucard. I'll be sure to tell my mother that I'm sure she'll love that." Rolling his eyes at her sarcasm Ryan stood up fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket waving them so Ari knew where he was going. Nodding she covered the mouth piece. "If you see anyone tell them I'm still sleeping and get me a hot chocolate." Giving her a thumbs up on his way out the door the ginger shook his head.

"How did you manage to get hurt? The redhead refused to tell me anything, only that you were in surgery. He is lucky my master has a soft spot for him, and has ordered me not to kill him." Seeing a shadow move from the corner of her eye Ari jumped hissing as her side pulled before realizing it was only her hellhound.

"Well there was more than one gargoyle. Baskerville took 2 but the last one was still going after my family so I sorta …. Well." She paused wondering if he would be mad at her for putting herself in danger for her mother. "I jumped in front of my mom when the thing made a swipe at her, it got me." Knowing he was going to comment she paused as a deep growl bubbled from his chest.

"I do not care if your mother gets injured or not. You however are mine and will not recklessly throw yourself into harm's way for anyone." Rolling her eyes Ari smiled, this was his way of showing he cared after all. Alucard was more a creature of action rather than words and with her being half way around the world actions failed at the moment.

"Yes Alucard. Anyway after that I ran to my room to get my silver nail polish…" Retelling how she had killed the last creature and how her dragon had hatched she could practically see the grin spreading across his face. When the door to her hospital room clicked open she looked up as her mother, Ryan, Tim stepped in. Seeing the furious expression on her mother's face and the broken expression on Tim's she frowned chewing her bottom lip. "Alucard honey, I've got to go. But I'm fine so you better rest." Blinking at the phone in his hands the vampire set it down before looking at Integra.

"Honey is a good thing right?" Feeling her eye twitch the knight rubbed her forehead, why couldn't she have a normal vampire form this century?

Tim moved to her side taking her uninjured hand in his. "I'm so happy you're alright." Scowling she tugged her hand free sitting it in her lap daring him to reach for it again. "When that thing chased you back to your room I thought you were dead." Snorting the ginger handed her the hot chocolate she asked for taking his black berry back.

"It didn't cross your mind to actually go see if she was dead?" Turning to her oldest friend she cocked her head. Meeting her eyes Ryan nodded. "Yea your mom and Tim here wouldn't move until after I got there. Integra called me so I ran down the street to check on you. The only one back there was Ben and he was on the phone with 911. He had a pillow pressed against your side and a towel around your hand. Arz your hand was shredded. You just got outta surgery an hour ago." Looking down at her hand she winced, when she really thought about it she could feel something weird in her fingers probably holding the bones together.

"I take it you didn't tell Alucard how bad I really was, huh?" The redhead shuddered.

"Do you really think I wanna tell Dracula his girlfriend may never have normal use of her hand again and it's his fault? Hell no my work on Integra will have been for nothing and I'm so close." Sipping her cocoa she absorbed everything. Even if what he said was true she was still happy that he was getting somewhere with the knight. Hiding a smile behind the cup she mentally nodded to herself, at least the ginger could have a semi-normal relationship without almost dying on a monthly basis. Susan rolled her eyes.

"Stop over reacting the doctor said her hand would be stiff the first few months that's all." Holding a new i-phone up the blond frowned turning it so her daughter could see the screen. Alucard had picked her up from behind around her waist, effectively making her feet dangle over a foot off the ground. Laughing she had pecked him on his smooth cheek as his ever present smile stretched impossibly wide. Seems Ryan really had been watching them and decided to snap a picture on her phone. "Want to explain this picture?" Taking the phone from the out stretched hand Ari sighed.

"Not really but you're gonna make me anyway." Setting the phone in her lap she picked her cocoa back up off of the table beside her. "I was cooking and Alucard popped in. He does that almost every day, it's no big deal." Sighing Tim sit down.

"I dated you for 3 years and you never let me do stuff like that." Taking another drink of the hot chocolate Ari rolled her eyes.

"That's because you can't pick me up. Where's Ben anyway?" Hurt that she had completely disregarded his question the cherry blond slumped. Narrowing her eyes Susan planned on bringing this up when they were all at home again.

"He stayed at the house. Some lady from the Hellsing Organization offered to pay for replacement doors and windows. He stayed behind to make sure everything went okay." Raising her eyebrow Ari looked over at Ryan who nodded.

"You mean Sir Integra? She's my boss. So is this my new phone or what?" Her mother sighed nodding her head. Sometimes having an emotionally detached daughter was exhausting.

* * *

**Just a filler chapter. Next chapter Arz's dad make an appearance and she find's Alucard gift which was a wonderful suggestion from Depsycho. I may have here go back to London too. Not sure yet.**


	29. Chapter 29

To say Terence Harker was not happy would be an understatement. Not only did he have to find out from his ex-wife that his only daughter was in the hospital but his truck picked today of all days to die. So as he slowly made his way towards the multi storied building in his little girl's car the salt and pepper haired man grit his teeth. Pulling into a parking spot he shut off the 1999 Mustang trying to keep himself under control. He loved his daughter and knowing she was hurt drove him crazy. Pausing in front of her room door he knocked easing in open. Spotting Susan lounging in a chair focused solely on her phone he frowned. Looking at the bed he grinned catching the silver gaze of his daughter. "What are you doing here dad?" Closing the door the 49 year old walked to the bedside taking in how his child looked. Between the splints on her hand, the slowly reddening bandages on her side and the dark circles under her eyes the teen had also lost all of her golden color.

"Your wonderful mother called me." Flipping her ex the bird the blond marched into the hall slamming the door behind her. Sliding a chair over Terence sit down taking Ari's uninjured hand. "You're okay right? I mean really okay?" Squeezing his hand she gave him a weak smile.

"Yea I just wanna go home and sleep a while. I'll be better when I get outta here." Nodding in understanding he slid a bag from his shoulder sitting it in her lap.

"Susan thinks that staying with me a while will help you, so she brought all your stuff over last night." Unzipping the bag the teen sighed. In other words her mother wanted her out of her house in case something else caught wind of Alucard's scent on her. "I already changed the sheets on the bed so you can rest when you get there." Frowning she looked up at her father.

"I don't wanna take your bed. I can sleep on the couch." Patting her knee awkwardly, neither one of them was very open, he smiled.

"Artemis you're hurt. Besides I bought an air mattress." Terence lived in a small one bedroom apartment in the nearby city. Having decided to be a forever bachelor it was all he needed. Her IVs had been disconnected earlier; Ari tested her legs before sluggishly making her way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Admittedly the first 3 days of staying with her father were awkward especially with a baby serpent and hellhound lurking around. The final straw was when Terence emerged from the bathroom after a shower only to freeze and gape as a giant overly affectionate 6 eyed dog licked his daughter's face. "What the hell is that?" Jumping Ari hissed still a bit sore.

"Dad stay calm. Baskerville isn't going to hurt you." Inching towards his child the man reached out touching the black hindquarter of the familiar.

"I'm not imagining this? What is it?" Wrinkling her nose something she did that Alucard both hated and found oddly adorable she rubbed the hound's ear wishing Vladimir could have come with her. But the land lord of the building had a strict no pets rule, thankfully Baskerville could melt into her shadow when need be.

"He's a hellhound and his name is Baskerville." Seeing a mental wall going up she grabbed his arm making him look at her. "You remember all the stories Gramps used to tell about his mom? Mina was her name, right?" Fitting all the pieces together he shook his head.

"That was just a story. Grandma Mina had mental issues up until she disappeared."

"The stories are true dad. I work with the vampire she talked about every day." Seeing the uncertainty in her father's brown eyes she deflated. "Just come back to London with me for a few days so I can at least prove to you I'm not crazy." Sighing the graying male rubbed a hand over his face.

"If you really believe it'll help. Just know that I love you no matter what, okay."

"I know dad."

* * *

After calling Integra to make sure she could bring her father over to meet Alucard Ari thanked the knight at least a dozen times when she reluctantly gave in. The Hellsing couldn't really say no after the teen explained that her family would most likely admit her to an asylum soon if supernatural things kept popping out of nowhere around her. And if Ari was put away the knight would have to deal with a very irate vampire king.

Five days stuck inside a 3 room apartment would drive anyone crazy. On the morning of the 6th day of being in the city Ari carefully slid into loose sweat pants and a 3 sizes to big t-shirt before pulling on a jacket and shoes. Leaving a note for her dad Ari, her baby dragon which she hadn't named yet, and Baskerville set out into the city. Having gotten everyone's but Alucard's gift before the gargoyle attack the teen headed for the antique stores thinking maybe she would happen upon something the vampire might find interesting. Entering a shop with green paint chipping off the door she looked around at all the creepy trinkets. Giving a shrunken head a weary glance she shushed the dragon when it peeped, it having snuggled into her jacket before they exited the apartment building. Thankful that Baskerville was beside her she moved further into the darkly lit building eyeing some of the weirder items in the store. Who actually had bat wings for sale? Seeing something shiny the little reptile uncurled itself and leapt spreading its underdeveloped wings to glide to the back of the store landing with a small crash. Following after the feathered serpent with a sigh, Ari scooped the tiny dragon up letting him perch on her shoulder to eye the jewelry behind the glass counter.

"Can I help you?" Yelping the silver eyed teen spun around pushing the wire framed sunglasses back into place. Seeing a brown haired girl around her age step out of the back she slumped resting a hand over her frantic heart. The only thing off about the girl was her eyes, they were black. Ari couldn't tell where her pupils began the orbs were so dark. Spotting the tiny silver and black dragon the girl giggled skipping over in a flurry of dark green skirts and beads. "Where ever did you get a um…. Oh what are they?" Raising an eyebrow Ari grinned.

"A Amphitere?" Nodding the girl reached a hand out to run a finger over the thing's soft down feathers only for it to squeak and bury itself in the raven's hair peeking out with a glowing purple eye. Frowning the girl's lip trembled a moment.

"I don't guess he likes me." Turning a smile to the silver eyed female the brunette laughed. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. My name is Wanda, my family owns this shop." Rubbing a hand over the hellhound's fur Ari shook her head.

"It's fine, I'm surprised you didn't freak out. I've had one hell of a week with these two. I'm Ari by the way." Skipping behind the glass Wanda grinned spreading her arms out.

"When you come from a line of gypsies and witches nothing scares you much. So what can I help you with?" Casting another look around the shop she did a double take. Moving over to the corner display she gasped knowing she had found the perfect present for Alucard. Following after her the young witch smiled. "That medallion has been in my family for generations. My father can tell you more about it than I can. I think it's from some society of dragons or something." Tracing the dragon image over the glass Ari blinked automatically correcting her.

"The Order of the Dragons. I believe the Order was founded in 1408. Vlad Dracul III was a well know member or so I've heard." Searching some of the oldest memories she had of the Impaling Prince she was positive this was the same kind of medal he wore with his cape before he was imprisoned and it was taken from him. "This is made of gold right?" No one knew it but she had a very acute allergy to silver she had inherited from her father, it burned her skin but the pain was tolerable for short amounts of time. Nodding slowly Wanda edged her way closer to the hound eyeing eying the canine. Wondering why the hyper girl was being quiet the raven turned before laughing. The witch obviously wanted to pet Baskerville but with the way he was staring unblinkingly at her she wouldn't come any closer. "Baskerville stop it, she isn't going to hurt me." Turning his head slightly the dog woofed giving a tail wag, taking it as an invitation Wanda tweaked his ear.

"Yes it is, which is part of the reason it's still here. My father doesn't want to part with the ugly thing un-lease someone practically sells their soul for it." Hearing how much they wanted for it liquid silver eyes widened drastically before she slumped.

"That's nearly two months of work for me." Clinching her teeth she resigned herself to Ramen and TV dinners for a while, or taking Cole up on his offers of lunch… TV dinners it was, she didn't want to lead the guy on she was happy with her royal pain in the neck. "Alucard better like this or his pale ass is in the bat house." Fetching the keys from the back Wanda opened the glass case gently lifting the dark wooded box out. Seeing the shiny golden medallion moving closer the serpent peeped slithering his way towards the box when the brunette set it down beside the old register. Giggling at the little reptiles antics the witch smiled as it curled around the cool metal. Giving a yawn the baby dragon was asleep instantly.

"What's the little guy's name?" Blinking at the question Ari tipped her head looking over the red sunglasses.

"How do you know it's a boy?" The cheery girl skipped over to a book shelf pulling an old dusty tome from a stack. Setting it down on the counter she flipped to a marked page before turning it so Ari could see the illustration showing the difference between male and female Amphiteres.

"Females are bright colors like orange and yellow. Males are dark so they can hunt without being seen." Tapping a spot on the drawing Wanda pointed to the same place on the actual dragon. "Males have claws on the bend of their wings. If you look closely you can see the beginning of clear claws." Leaning down the teen squinted.

"I'll have to check that out when I have my glasses can't see up close very well without um." Shutting the book the witch rang her up. Staring at the price Ari frowned. "That's not what you said earlier." Shrugging the dark eyed girl shut the box after the teen scooped the serpent up and she put a certificate of authenticity inside.

"I got to pet your hellhound and he didn't eat me. I'd say you deserve a discount. Plus I don't see many people my age in here; I'd say I made a new friend." Raising an eyebrow the teen laughed.

"You've lived a very sheltered life haven't you?" Blinking Wanda frowned.

"Yes, why?" Smiling Ari's fangs were in full view for the first time since she left London. Yes she'd said they were going to be very good friends.

* * *

Freezing as her mother hugged her bye Ari hissed as she was squeezed. "Sorry." Stepping back Susan dabbed at her eyes. "I'll miss you sweetie." Frowning at Terence the blond waved goodbye to Ryan as well. Having said farewell to Ben already the silver eyed female waved before making her way onto the plane for the long flight back to London. Taking her seat beside her favorite redhead she sighed feeling lighter than she had in weeks. Nudging her shoulder the ginger grinned.

"I bet you're happy to see your lover bat again." Rolling her eyes she snuggled down into the window seat, watching her father two rows up.

"I'm sure Integra misses you too. You guys do spend a lot of time together, leaving me to do all the work you ass." He shrugged a small smile on his face.

"Maybe. Did you tell Alucard you were coming back today?"

"Nope I'm gonna surprise him." Shaking his head the red head wondered how the vampire was going to take that.

* * *

**And I'm back from my break! I hope everyone likes Wanda! Not really much to say about this chapter just filler again to set up later plot. And yay only 6 months until the actual story plot can start! Thanks again Jenn for the awesome gift idea!**


	30. Chapter 30

Rolling her shoulders as she stepped off the plane Ari smiled breathing in the musky London Air. Stopping to get her luggage and let Vladimir out of his travel kennel the raven turned to the two males following her. "So food or home first?" Neither one had gotten any sleep on the 8 hour flight so both were tired but with the temptation of foo they perked up.

"We can stop at the McDonalds near the apartment." Rolling her eyes the female pushed her way through the after work crowd. Spotting a familiar red fedora towering over the sea of people Ryan paused catching Terence's sleeve and the wolf's harness. Nodding his head the other way the redhead smiled seeing Ari get blindsided by the vampire. Following his daughter's progress with his eyes Terence frowned watching as she was crushed against a strange red clad man's chest before both vanished from view. Gaping the salt and pepper male turned to the ginger.

"What just happened? Where did they go?" Shrugging the teenager started walking again, the airport was only a few blocks from the apartment.

"The fanger probably snatched her up to have her for himself. She'll be back before the sun comes up he makes her go to sleep around 3 AM." Gesturing to where his daughter had been standing the middle aged man followed after Ryan in a daze.

* * *

Being tackled by a six and a half foot vampire was not how Ari saw her return to London going. Hissing when he squeezed her she breathed in with much difficulty. "Alucard I think you broke my nose." Pulling back from the grinning Nosferatu she blushed when he swooped down capturing her lips. Breaking away from the kiss before he got carried away she wrapped her arms around his middle breathing in his scent plus a little gun powder. "Believe it or not I missed you." Feeling a hand rest on her head she looked up. A frown marred his handsome features as he inhaled.

"You are still injured." Squeaking when he swept her into his arms she leaned against his chest as it morphed under her cheek. As he set down in his 'throne' she wiggled her way up to rub her cheek against his now that he had facial hair. Even if she adored his normal vampire form his count form was more comfortable to lean against when he traded the armor for a white button down shirt and black slacks.

"Sorry." He laughed the deep sound echoing around the nearly empty room. Midnight curls tumbled over her shoulder, yawning she snuggled down into his lap petting the tresses. "I like this form. You're squishier and I can play with your hair." Not knowing whether or not to be offended Alucard sighed relaxing for the first time in near two weeks. True his human appearance was a bit more filled out than the normal illusion he paraded around, he was still in top physical condition when he died. Resting his chin on her head he nicked his wrist with a fang holding it in front of her lips.

"Drink my love. You have suffered for over a week. It pains me to know this." Making a face she wrapped a hand around his forearm marveling at how big he was compared to her. Bringing the nick to her lips she swallowed a mouthful licking the blood from her lips as an afterthought. "That shit tastes bad. How do you drink it every day?" Chuckling he smiled when she gasped feeling the sound more than hearing it.

"It is what I need to survive so I must drink." Turning slightly she buried her face in his neck enjoying the coldness of his pale skin.

"But you drink yours cold. I'd have to at least warm mine up." Running his ungloved hand through her hair he smiled, she truly was a surprising creature. Worming her way out of his hold she tugged him to his feet, sometimes he forgot how strong she was. "Since I'm here I might as well pick up any work that sir Integra has for me." Petting Baskerville who had followed after them through the shadows she kissed his black nose before he melted into shadows sliding towards the nightwalker. Testing her freshly healed side Ari smiled when it didn't pull. Taking Alucard's hand she laughed as the pouting Prince shuffled along behind her trying to take as much time as possible in getting to his master's office. He had hoped to bask in his little mate's presence a while longer before handing her over to Integra. With only one hand functional he wondered if she could operate her computer correctly. Having never had a reason to stock around the mansion in his human form the Nosferatu received more looks than he normally did in his flamboyant red trench coat. "Alucard which form are you more at home in? This one or the vampire pimp one?" Blinking a grin spread across his face. He hadn't heard his Alucard form described in that way before… Well he had but no human had ever said that to his face.

"I've told you before, image means little to me. My regular form is as much a part of me as the one before you. Whatever appearance I take I am still me underneath." Humming she grinned just happy to be back.

* * *

Thankfully the knight didn't have much that needed to be done so Ari followed after the vampire as he led the way to her room where her bags were waiting for her. Quickly stuffing the dark wooden box that housed the No-Life-King's present into a deep drawer on her desk. Looking over her shoulder she she sighed watching the bloodsucker dig around in her bag. Sometimes he acted more like a kid than she did. "Two of your shirts are missing." Frowning she tapped her chin.

"The black one you liked was ruined by the gargoyles. What other one is gone?" Waving his hand at the bag Alucard moved to her side as her clothes hung themselves, cocking his head.

"The purple one with the lacy sleeves." Shaking her head at him Ari poked him in the side drawing his Crimson stare.

"That's just lazy, Red. The shirt probably ended up in my mother's closet. Wouldn't be the first time." Jumping when a cheep sounded from her neck she clenched her chest remembering Salim, the little dragon was wrapped around her throat. "Holy shit little guy don't scar me like that." Catching the tiny serpent Alucard inspected him before giving a nod making midnight hair shift. Letting the feathered reptile slither up her arm the teen plopped down on her bed before patting the space next to her. Sitting beside his Mate the vampire smirked when the mattress shifted and Ari slid to his side. Cradling her right hand against her chest the female leaned up moving the hair that always seemed to cover his face. Smiling when both glowing crimson eyes were visible she laughed. "I can't tell if you're happy to see me or if you want to kill me with that look. Raising a hand to rest on the one cupping his face he smiled, the kind that was only for her.

"I am very happy that my Mate has returned to me." Standing back up she peeked him on the lips again before grinning a mischievous twinkle in her silver eyes.

"I'll always come back, honey. Now how bout we scare my dad? Huh?" Pulling her to his front he grinned a smile that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. At last her devious side was coming out!


	31. Chapter 31

It didn't dawn on Ari that scarring a nearly 50 year old man might be a bad idea until after Alucard had blanketed the room in darkness and her father screamed bloody murder. Steering the middle aged man over to her love seat she set him down blushing sheepishly at the vampire as he laughed leaning on her wall to stay up right. Making sure her dad was okay she touched Terence's arm gently. "Sorry dad. Why don't you two talk while I clean up your drink?" Ducking out of the room to grab a towel she frowned noticing the garbage can was nearly over flowing with medical blood bags. Checking the fridge the teen snickered, the only thing in there was blood. "At least if anyone breaks into my house they'd have a heart attack if they decided to raid my food." Getting a bag for Alucard she shifted them around trying to make the items look somewhat normal. Giving up she shrugged throwing the plastic bag at the back of the vampire's head when she bent d own to wipe the pop up. Satisfied that her floor was clean again she tossed the rag in the sink from across the kitchen gaping when it actually went where she intended. Dumping some food into Vladimir's bowl she grinned running a hand down his fluffy back as he trotted by. Edging back in to the living room the female laughed when her father paled watching the nightwalker sip from the medical bag. Clearing his throat Terence shifted on the off white chair trying not to stare.

"So… You're a vampire?" Smirking Alucard tilted his head to peer over his glasses. Even if he normally removed them and his hat when he was here he decided he wanted to see if the human before him measured up. Pulling Ari towards him when she set down on the couch a few feet away he wrapped an arm around her waist even as she blushed and made a half-hearted attempt at getting away.

"Yes and you are food." Scowling at the bloodsucker the teen swatted his chest.

"You ass don't be rude to my dad. If you're going to be rude to any of my relatives wait for my mother." Laughing the Nosferatu removed his hat placing it on his little Mate's head while his sunglasses disappeared.

"As you wish, my dear." Pushing the fedora back so she could see she smiled patting the vampire's knee. Setting his face into a neutral expression the No-Life-King turned back to the human. "You may call me Alucard." Terence blinked clearly not expecting his daughter to actually know the undead, or for him to have manners either.

"Um… Terence Harker. Eeh how did you meet my daughter?" Grinning the Nosferatu placed a hand on her head pushing his hat down over her face. Sighing Ari crossed her arms hiding a smile under the floppy rim.

"My Mate has the worst luck. A ghoul pursued her and she tripped cutting her femoral artery had I not healed her and carried her to my master she would have bleed to death before any human found her." Pushing the gloved hand off the head the silver eyed teen pulled the hat off setting it on the cushion beside her.

"What's a ghoul?" Holding a finger up Ari straightened staring at Alucard.

"You never told me that, you only said that I had cut my leg. Not that I would be died if you hadn't saved me." Placing the empty blood bag on the table the Prince smiled nuzzling her neck through her raven hair. Licking the skin over her plus the vampire practically purred in delight.

"If I had not arrived in time I would have revived you as my Draculina. Though I would not wish for you to suffer as a Nosferatu, you are mine. Once I had your scent nothing would have kept me away." Shivering under his attention Ari smiled kissing his smooth cheek. Making a noise Terence was looking away when his daughter snapped alert. It seemed whenever the undead was close she was solely focused on him. Jumping the teen blushed red keeping her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

"R-Right a um a ghoul is a non-virgin human that a vampire bites and injects their venom in." Narrowing his eyes the salt and pepper haired man stroked his beard in thought.

"So only virgins can become vampires? But Grandma Mina was married before Dracula tried to turn her." Alucard huffed clearly insulted.

"I did not try to turn Mina, I did. She was a fledgling when Van Hellsing defeated me, which is way she was still able to function as a normal human she had yet to become a True Vampire. More over deflowered humans can be turned but only a powerful Nosferatu is capable of doing so. I and my first fledgling are the only two Vampire's in existence to have the ability at present."

"So you're _the_ Dracula? From the stories my Grandma used to tell." Alucard smiled baring a mouth full of fangs.

"Yes, though I'm sure Mina changed quite a few details. Jonathon wouldn't have approved of most of her behavior around me." Ari snorted worming around to try to get comfortable, sighing she finally gave up leaning against the nightwalker like he had intended her to do. With a heavy blush on her cheeks she couldn't meet her father's eyes.

"What behavior; like flirting while she was already engaged to be married, or maybe still going after you when she was married." Poking him in the side she scowled up at him. "Why did you turn Mina?" Catching her hand he brought it to her lips placing a kiss on her knuckles before grinning.

"Your Great Grandmother reminded me of someone I met before my human life ended." Terence gritted his teeth.

"So what? You thought you'd ruin my granddad's marriage because she reminded you of someone from hundreds of years ago?" Lifting his lip in a sneer Alucard growled low making the hair on the man's neck stand up.

"You do not understand how it feels to be alone for a half a millennium." Squeezing his knee Ari frowned.

"You're not alone anymore, Honey. I'll be here as long as I can be." Clearing her throat the teen smiled awkwardly at her father. "Where did Ryan go?" Turning his glare away from the bloodsucker Terence sighed.

"He went out to get pop. Said something about nothing humanly edible in the fridge." Chewing on her bottom lip the girl mentally growled.

'Great when I need him he's nowhere to be found… That asshole.'

* * *

After the initial meeting between Terence and Alucard it had been decided that the two shouldn't be left alone with each other, neither cared much for the other, and Ari's pleading only went so far. Christmas was right around the corner and the vampire couldn't seem to wait for the elder Harker to leave, Ari wouldn't allow hardly any physical contact while her father was in the apartment at all. All thought the stolen kisses sent a thrill through him Alucard wanted to be able to fully enjoy what little his Mate let him do without having to stop right in the middle. Sighing the No-Life-King propped his feet up on Ari's coffee table making Terence's coffee slosh out of his cup. "Would you at least try to act like you like me? For my daughter's sake." Tipping his head backwards the nightwalker grinned when he locked eyes with Ari as she leaned through the doorway to the kitchen checking to make sure they hadn't killed either other yet. Wiggling her fingers at him she moved back over to the stove turning whatever she was cooking for herself and the glaring male watching the news. Shutting the burner off the teen moved the pan to a cool burner catching the end of a Russia news report. Scoffing she crossed her arms.

"See dad people still name their kids Vladimir." Picking up his mug the man sighed as he walked into the kitchen to fix a plate of Hamburger Helper.

"Yes Ari but they live in Russia. No one names their children anything like that at home." Looking at the vampire the male groaned. "Surely you see the logic in this." Smirking in a normal Alucard fashion he laughed.

"I'm afraid my opinion is biased. My name_ is_ Vlad." Laughing Ari shoveled out a plate full sliding it over to her father before pulling the rag off the bar going to wipe up the mess the bloodsucker had made. Patting his head on the way by she squeaked as a red clad arm wrapped around her waist pulling her down in to the Nosferatu's lap. "It would be annoying if another of my sons were named after me, the dog is bad enough." Blushing Ari wiggled her way out of his hold before wiping up the spilled coffee and going to fix her own plate before setting beside her father at the bar.

"Okay any form of the name Vlad is out. But dammit I am going to name one of my offspring Dimitri." Sighing Terence gave up on having grandkids with normal names. Watching the vampire stroll into the kitchen to get a bag of blood pausing only to cup his daughter's cheek and run a thumb over one of the scars there he wondered if he should give up on human grandchildren too. Could vampires even have children?

* * *

Christmas couldn't come fast enough for Ari even if her Christmas morning turned into Christmas evening because a certain lazy Prince wouldn't stay up a few extra hours. Having gotten clothes from her father she thanked him because she had been with him as he bought them. Tossing all the shirts in the washer she grabbed her dad's gift on her way out of the laundry room. Smiling he tore off the red wrapping paper giving her an awkward one armed hug for his Kolchak: the night stalker series. Jumping slightly when Alucard popped into the room she laughed when he pulled the Santa hat off her head giving it a good glare before replacing it and dangling the puffy ball in her face. Explaining that there was microwave dinners in the freezer she yelped as the floor disappeared from under her when a shadow formed below them. Stepping out of the darkness Ari caught one of her bed posts to steady herself before digging around in her desk carefully staking everyone's presents together so she could pick them up. Huffing when all the gifts were in her arms she nodded towards the door. "Open that please." Turning the knob he pushed the double doors open bowing and gesturing for her to go ahead. "My what a gentle man." Following after her the vampire phased her own small gift into his hands, Walter had only finished it yesterday and the nightwalker had barely remembered to wrap it before he'd gone to retrieve Artemis.

Ryan snorted watching Ari waddle into the room pausing even few steps to make sure she wasn't about to dump into something. Finally making it to the table she set her arm full down, setting in the black leather couch she normally occupied when the knight decided to use the small common room next to her office. "You think ya got enough shit Arz?" Scooting over so she wasn't stuck in a crack when Alucard plopped down beside her she lifted her lip flashing fang.

"Yours is the biggest and heaviest one. But I guess you don't want it, I can always give it to Cole." Nearly dropping his cancer stick the redhead shut up, handing the fuming female her present quickly snatching his own off the bottom of the pile. Tearing into the wrapping he whooped pulling the blushing raven in too a crushing hug. Holding her at arm's length he shook her for good measures.

"This is awesome Arz! I've been wanting a beer pong kit, none of the other guys here would buy one!" Handing Integra her present Ari rolled her eyes. Thanking her, the knight neatly un-wrapped the tiny thing blinking when she came up with a silver cigar case with the Hellsing seal on it. Frowning Integra stuffed her cigars into the tiny tin.

"I'm afraid my gift will not be as thoughtful. I had no clue as to what you liked so I got you a gift card." Waving her off the silver eyed female smiled.

"It's the thought that counts Sir Integra. I'm sure I'll use it, I shop everywhere." Having a rather sloppily wrapped box shoved in her face she took it hitting the ginger on the arm. Peeling the top off she blushed before shoving it to the floor. Curiosity quirked Alucard patted her hands out of the way as he opened the box. Looping a finger through a shoulder strap he raised an eyebrow bringing the hot pink teddy up for everyone to see.

"While your taste is unquestionable the color choice leaves much to be desired." Putting the offending article away the vampire smirked setting his gift to her in her lap. Blinking down at the expertly wrapped present she nodded towards Walter knowing he had probably done the job. Gaping at the sleek black gun nestled in the small container she gulped. "That is a specially made G17. It holds 17 bullets maximum; they are made of blessed silver and it has an extended barrel. My master's mate mentioned you are already accustomed to a 9 millimeter. You will also start self-defense classes at the beginning of the year." Cocking her head she smiled before launching at the unsuspecting vampire hugging him.

"Thank you, Alucard. I love it." Leaning back she presented his own gist to him looking down sheepishly with a blush dusting her cheeks. Watching as he un-wrapped the dark wooden box she pushed her pointer fingers together. "I didn't know what to get you. And I saw this in a little witch craft shop." Eyes widening when they focused on the golden medallion he smiled pulling her into his lap to cover her lips with his. Letting her go when she needed air again he picked it up running a finger over the dragon engraved into the precious metal.

"I didn't think I would ever see one of these again. Mine was taken him me while I was imprisoned." Pressing it to his chest it became a part of him as he absorbed it into his being. Smiling she patted his chest.

"I'm glad you like it. I was hoping it was the right one. My memories of you are blurry at best while you're human." Grinning he patted her head.

"I will have to wear it to the ball next week." Frowning up at him she wrinkled her nose.

"What ball?"

* * *

**Ugh this took forever to write! I hope it was worth it. Anyway freebie to anyone who can guess who Alu's first fledgling is!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Sooo anyone wanna believe I forgot only persons of the of opposite sex can be turned into a vampire… Yea I had a brain fart majorly. I'm trying to find a way to get who I want to be a vamper a vamper…. We all know Alucard is over powered but how many people would mind if he could disregard the gender rule****? Also I had no clue who Elizabeth Bathory was before I Googled her, but she does make an interesting Character so thank you hellsingfan101.**

* * *

After a heartfelt goodbye with her father at the airport Ari sighed walking into her living room. As much as she loved her dad sometimes being around him for extended periods of time stressed her out more than her Romanian Prince did, and that was saying something considering all the stuff Alucard did just to piss her off. Yelping as Salim made a crash landing on her shoulder from the bookshelf the teen smiled running a finger over his glossy black feathers. "At least you're not really demanding, a mouse here and there and you're good. Although I'm sure the dude behind the counter is wondering why I buy one every few days." Hissing when her still tender fingers brushed the recliner on her way by she groaned. She had just enough time to squeeze into the dress Alucard had picked out for her for this ball thing. Apparently the queen held a ball every year for all the nobles and what not that served her and helped keep England safe. Eyeing the scarlet fluffy material hanging in a plastic bag in her bedroom door way she sighed giving into her fate. As she laid the dress over her arm Ryan exited the second bedroom. Terence had refused to sleep in the living room so begrudgingly Ari had packed up her painting studio so the twin bed in the room could be used. The redhead had taken up refuge almost as soon as the middle aged man had stepped out the door. Fumbling with his tie, because Integra had forced him into the suit the ginger sighed.

"Arz can ya help me? I don't know what the hell I'm doing with this thing." Readjusting the dress she grinned fixing the material before patting the black jacket off. "Thanks. It's still a little weird that you know how to do that." The girl shrugged heading for her room to change.

"Remember I wore a tux to my mother's wedding. I hadn't even looked at a dress before I met Alucard." Shutting the door with a click she frowned down at the silky clothing in her arms. "Might as well get this over with, I can only make a fool of myself once in front of the queen."

* * *

Between the halter neckline and the low back Ari was just happy the gown was floor length staying tight until her knees where it bellowed out in layers. She didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing that Alucard knew what he was doing when he picked out her clothes. Seeing the nightwalker step out of a shadow into Sir Integra's office she decided it didn't matter as his eyes racked her body before drifting up to meet her eyes and a smile stretched across his pale features. "You look beautiful, my love." Blushing she pulled her black jacket tighter around her wishing for the hundredth time that he had picked a dress that had a back to it.

"Thank you." Frowning Integra growled as she lite a cigar inhaling deeply.

"You are late, vampire." Grinning he turned to his master.

"My alarm did not go off, my apologizes." The knight would have looked intimidating had she not been wearing a baby blue gown herself.

"You wake as soon as the sun touches the horizon." Marching out of the room in a flurry of blue silk and platinum blond hair the knight slammed the door behind her. Pinching the bridge of her nose Ari tried to hold in a laugh at least until Integra was out of hearing range.

"You're going to do that one day and she's gonna order you to do… Well I don't know. But since you've been around since she was 13 she'll think of something evil." Laughing the Nosferatu wrapped an arm around her waist fazing them through the floor down to the car.

* * *

Ari was not having a fun time. Not only were she and Integra the only young women there but almost half of the males had asked them to dance. Alucard had given them a fright after the twentieth had taken his Mate's hand growling low and snarling. The male had limped away probably to change his Depends. When Integra had been asked Ryan stepped up beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Peeking at the pouting Prince setting in the darkest place in the room she sighed. Would it kill him again to be socialible? Carful of her dress she made her way over to him taking the ever vacant seat beside him. "I figured this would be your type of thing, being royalty and all." Raising his head to look at her from under his hat he sneered at the crowds direction. She shifted as light reflected off of the shiny golden medallion hanging from his neck. At least he really was wearing the thing, so her meals of Ramen and TV dinners was worth it.

"They are peasants compared to me." Reaching up to wipe a bead of sweat from her face he frowned. "If you are warm remove your jacket." Clearing her throat she shifted uneasily.

"I don't really think that's a good idea…" Setting up he dwarfed the female next to him. "I wouldn't want to give Integra a bad name…" Gripping the black material in his hand it melted through her as he pulled it off. Not seeing anything wrong he pulled her to her feet as he stood up before spinning her around. There covering a large portion of her back was his crest, a traditional dragon wrapped around a cross.

"You are marked." Blushing she made a grab for her jacket only for her fingers to go right through it.

"No fair… Vlad you have to understand you have been a huge part of my life, even before I met you. The memories I've had helped shape who I am today." Smirking he traced a finger over the image.

"I like it. It shows you are mine to any who see it." Crossing her arms she scowled before grinning.

"Somehow I knew you would react like that." Trumpets blared announcing the queen's arrival. Taking her hand Alucard pulled her towards the front of the crowd. If Ari hadn't been sweating bullets she would have laughed when the sea of people parted to let the nightwalker through many paling at his demanding presence. When they cleared the crowd the teen felt her heart rate triple as the vampire kept dragging her along. Nearly breaking her ankle in her heels on the stairs she heard the bloodsucker chuckle as he readjusted his hold on her to help her the rest of the way. She wondered why the royal guards were just letting an intimidating male walk up to their ruler, but thinking about it Alucard probably did this every year wanting to be gone as soon as possible. Stopping several feet from the elegant lady the Nosferatu kneeled releasing his Mate's hand, blushing Ari curtsied like she had been instructed to do in case the vampire pulled a stunt like this.

"Vampire you are presenting yourself earlier than normal this year. You may raise, Alucard." Grinning the Prince returned to his feet tugging the teen to his side. "You've never brought a female with you before, who might she be?" Smiling down at her he twirled a midnight ringlet around his finger before cupping her pale cheek running a thumb over the raised scar there.

"She is My Queen." Raising a silvery eyebrow the lady stood walking over to inspect her. Gulping Ari sucked in a breath freezing when a delicate hand reached out gripping her chin turning it side to side. Nodding to herself the monarch smiled.

"Your Queen you say? What's your name?" Blinking Ari drew a blank until Alucard nudged her side lightly.

"Oh sorry. Artemis Alexandria Harker, your majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you." Grinning the lady patted her cheek, stepping back.

"You must be quite the woman to have captured Alucard's attention so fully." Blushing the silver eyed female ducked her head. Truthfully the vampire hadn't taken his crimson eyes off of her for more than 5 seconds tonight or since she'd returned from America. Maybe he really did think she was going to disappear if his attention strayed for more than a few moments.

"I'm really not that special, I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Oh and what makes you say that?" Smiling up at the smirking No-Life-King she blushed looking back down.

"I'm ordinary, had I not been chased by a ghoul that night I highly doubt Alucard would have noticed my presence at all. I don't really think I deserve him, I mean he's Dracula for heaven's sake. I'm just plain old me." Holding a hand in front of her mouth the queen laughed.

"Dear I've known him for over 50 years. Since then he has never once smiled like he is tonight. You know who he is and of his deeds yet you still stand beside him proud and unafraid. A King needs someone who will stand by their side through anything and still accept them without hesitance." Frowning Ari shifted.

"I thought that was what a wife was for…" Smiling at the silent vampire the monarch nodded.

"You've finally found your match, Uncle." Catching his little Mate's hand the Nosferatu nodded in return smile widening.

"That I have, Niece."

* * *

**Okay tell me whatcha think! And if I got the crest wrong tell me because I looked forever and it kept coming back to the Dragon thing.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay so I got an interesting review… Sorry Amber0098 but the family reference was because technically the royal family is related to Vlad the Impaler. The queen is his 14****th**** great niece or so I've read. Vlad II was quite a busy man and Vlad III seemed to inherit that trait.**

* * *

Yawning Ari followed after her smirking vampire donned in basketball shorts and a t-shirt that the bloodsucker had sneered at because it had 'Girls on their period. Vampires like this.' It even had the little thumbs up picture from Facebook. The ball a week ago had gone off without a hitch which was saying something considering the teen drew danger to her like a moth to a flame. The silver eyed female rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping well, between the bloody war scenes and the loneliness she couldn't stay asleep. So with dark circles under her eyes that could rival even the dreamiest of teenage vampiric heart throbs she marched on for her first day of self-defense class. Pushing the door to the soldier training room open after Alucard walked right through it the girl glanced around tossing a wave at Cole when he saw her. Making her way to the center of the training mat she rolled her shoulders sighing when they both cracked easing some of the tension in her muscles. "So where's my teacher at?" Smirking the Nosferatu snapped his fingers making his coat, hat and glasses disappear.

"You did not really believe I would let anyone but myself teach you to defend yourself, did you?" Rubbing a hand over her face she sighed.

"Alucard I can't reach your head plus you have a foot and a half on me meaning your arms are twice as long so I won't even be able to get close." Frowning he thought for a moment before his form shrunk and a raven haired crimson eyed teenage girl stood where he once was.

"Will this form do for leveling the playing field?" Circling the newly white clad vampire Ari nodded when she was once again in front of him. "Good, now I want you to try to hit me." Blinking at the demand the teen took what she assumed was a battle stance sighing and standing again.

"I don't think this is gonna work. I'm not a very emotional person and for me to try to hit you I'd have to be pretty pissed off." Seeing her red headed friend walk in she cocked an eyebrow at him when he took a seat beside Cole, both watching her. "Don't tell me they're gonna watch this shit…." Eyes brightening as an idea came to him the vampire walked over to the ginger looping a finger through Vladimir's harness. Dragging the dog over Alucard tossed him a few feet away. "Alucard don't use Vladimir as a hostage." Hearing her wolf whimper as some invisible thing hurt him she glared at her boyfriend who grinned in sadistic pleasure. "I'm being serious, stop."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Clinching her fists the teen lunged at the other female taking a swipe at her face. Stepping to the side as the hybrid gave another pitiful whine, Alucard grinned dodging another punch. Catching the next fist he shoved her back. "Good now as long as you keep fighting your mutt will be unharmed." Growling she tackled the slightly shorter girl giving one good hit to her nose before setting back and breathing.

"Vlad if you ever use my baby against me again I _will_ stop acknowledging your existence for a very long time." Grabbing the vampire's shirt she brought the still smirking female up baring her fangs. "Do not use my loved ones against me or I will show you what 9 years of your memories has done to my mind." Releasing the nightwalker's clothes Ari pushed off him stomping over to the other side of the mat to check on her dog. Looking the dog over she smiled running hand over his fur not seeing any permanent damage. Leading the wolf back over to Ryan the teen scowled. "If he uses Vladimir again I want you to get Integra, she can order him to stay away from me and my home." Nails digging into her hand the girl crotched taking up a battle stance she had seen the Prince use many times over in her dreams. If there was one thing Ari hated it was feeling helpless and defenseless, and against Alucard she was both. After years of being dragged to psychologist's offices to have medication forced down her throat she never wanted to feel like that again. Stepping back and ducking as his Mate charged him again the No-Life-King realized he may have gone too far in using her pet as a bargaining chip.

* * *

Having over looked the kick coming at him Alucard huffed as he set up, had he been in his body that blow wouldn't have moved him but with this form significantly smaller it knocked him across the mat. Watching Ari circle him he grinned, maybe this wakeup call was just what his Mate needed to get her head in the game meaning he needed to focus and actually pay attention besides just correcting her stances and giving pointers here and there. Over the two weeks he had been training her the female had improved greatly even getting in a few blows. Having been moving at the speed a newly made vampire could move at it was surprising she could keep up. If she'd been a normal human she wouldn't have but his blood flowed through her veins even if it was a few generations deluded helping her keep up. "Can we stop now Alucard? We've been doing this for 2 hours and as much as I love getting my ass handed to me by a little girl, I'm sore dammit." Thankfully Ari forgave him after 2 days for using her beloved wolf as bait. Cutting his eyes to the laughing soldiers that watched them every day he nodded pulling her to her feet changing back to his Alucard form. Rubbing a particularly nasty bruise the vampire had given her the day before she flopped down beside the blond Hellsing soldier smiling her thanks when he handed her an ice pack. Raising his lip to bare a fang at the private Alucard took the seat beside her pulling her into his lap. Making herself comfortable she patted his head resting her head against the cool column of his throat.

"It may not seem like it but you have improved since we began. You are getting faster and your hits connect more than they did." Nodding sleepily she grinned at Cole as he frowned on the other end of the couch.

"I think your just using this as an excuse to abuse me. Plus I know if you weren't in that girl form you'd have such a boner when we fight." Glancing down at her oversized t-shirt and baggy basketball shorts she snorted before yawning, blushing when her tongue flicked out brushing the smooth skin of Alucard's neck. "Yep because nothing says sex appeal like my clothes." Falling asleep to the random beating of his un-dead heart she smiled curling up. Phasing out of the room with his little female the vampire missed the look Cole sent in their direction.

* * *

Finally, Ari was getting a day err… night of rest Alucard had been called away to take care of a troll problem which would take hours to resolve so she was free. Sadly the last month of their time together had been spent beating each other black and blue, well only she was discolored because the damn bloodsucker healed almost instantly. Finding Cole proved harder than she thought it would be she cornered him in the training room having just finished hand-to-hand combat with a new recruit. Smiling she bounced over after telling Vladimir to stay just off the mat. "Sup grunt?" Smiling back at the raven he blushed wiping the sweat from his face. "Hey why don't we have a match?" Taking a drink from his water bottle he looked around. Laughing she tossed her shoes away followed shortly by her socks. "Come on please? Alucard is gone tonight and I wanna see if I'm really improving or if he only wanted brownie points." Running a hand through messy blond hair his blue eyes twinkled.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when I wipe the floor with you." Snorting she took her customary stance ducking as Cole took the first swing. Blinking at how slow the human seemed to be going compared to Alucard she grinned back tracking when he started adding random kicks. Blocking a high kick with her forearm she wrapped her arm around his leg swiping the other out from under him laughing as he stared up at her with wide eyes. Baby blues narrowed. "Rematch." Pulling him up her smile widened, it was nice to be the winner for once.

* * *

Laughing Ari shoved Cole's shoulder as they made their way to the kitchen to get food and something to drink. They had decided to call it a draw even if the girl had won most of the matches, nothing beats fighting a vampire. Offering to get the drinks the private checked to make sure she wasn't looking before dumping a vial of murky liquid into her cup pouring pop in with it. Handing the silver eyed female her drink he smiled sipping his as she chugged hers. Tasting a funny after taste she smacked her lips trying to think of what it tasted like, kind of metallic but not coppery. Thinking nothing of it she set the soldiers plate down before moving to fix hers. A sudden wave of pain had her staggering, catching herself on the back of a chair she slid down to the floor curling in on herself, it felt like her stomach was burning. Looking up she saw a blur of red move towards her vaguely recognizing Ryan's voice.

"Arz?" Taking in the condition of his 'sister' the ginger tried to pull her hands away from her middle. She only hissed digging her fingers into her side. Looking up hazel locked with blue, seeing some unknown emotion there he frowned. "Cole go get Doctor Cooper." Nodding he dashed out of the room. That was not supposed to happen; she wasn't supposed to be in pain it was going to help her. Knowing he couldn't move her without help Ryan pulled his phone from his pocket calling Integra. She answered on the second ring.

"This had better be important." Feeling the raven's forehead he hissed pulling his hand away, that was way too hot to be normal.

"Something's wrong with Ari. She's down." Hearing what the redhead had said over the phone Alucard snarled making the hair stand up on even Integra's neck. Looking up the knight stepped back never having seen that enraged of an expression on the vampire's face before.

"Go Alucard." The Nosferatu had vanished before the command was finished.

* * *

**Again tell me if I step into Mary sue land…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Nixamista please tell me what flaws have disappeared. Also I am bad at keeping people in character and I apologize to all readers. But thank you for the reviews the motivation really does help me write, I've had writers block as of late.**

* * *

Stepping from the surrounding shadows Alucard growled spooking the nurses and soldier trying to hold his Mate down. "What happened?" Backing away as the nightwalker moved closer the humans paled as Ari whimpered a line of blood dripping from her nose. Clinching his fist the vampire tried to remain calm, he would find out what was wrong before killing whoever was responsible. Gulping the head nurse ushered the others out, Cole stayed where he stood gripping Ari's hand, and Ryan stepped closer to the bloodsucker holding a clip broad.

"We can't say for sure. It appears she ingested something but all the tests say that nothing harmful to a human is there." Holding out his hand for the results he scanned the sheet before his eyes glowed brighter.

"Her silver levels are higher than normal…"

"I did it. I gave Ari something that would break your hold over her." The nurse frowned while Alucard dropped the clip board catching the human's throat. Gagging Cole clawed at the hand around his neck. "I- I only did it t-to help her." Snarling the Nosferatu jerked the blond around to stare at the agony filled female.

"You're helping is killing her! What did you give her?" Wishing the undead thing wasn't so tall the soldier tried to find his footing on anything.

"I don't r-really know. I-it had silver a-and holy water in it. T-that's all I know." Dropping him the vampire eyed the nurse.

"Her stomach needs to be pumped before her body can absorb anymore." Nodding the female helped Dr. Cooper wheel in the machine.

* * *

Ari was somewhat aware of her surroundings but with every inch of her body on fire she couldn't bring herself to care what was going on. Feeling Cole grip her left hand she calmed slightly before a wave of pain had her thrashing again. A sudden sharp jolt in her head made her consciousness swim, whimpering she tried to curl in on herself but the bed restraints held her down. Hearing a familiar voice mumble close by she cracked her eyes open staring at a mass of crimson feet away. 'Oh good, Reds here….' Trying to speak she mentally growled when nothing came out. Blinking slowly the teen lost the Prince when he moved; it had never taken her that long to blink before. Her senses started slipping away as another wave of pain coursed through her body.

* * *

Even after her stomach was empty Ari refused to come back to the waking world, with the poisonous mixture out of her body Dr. Cooper ordered an ultrasound to get a better idea of what damage the drink had done. The humans were shocked to see internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. Scratching his head the doctor eyed the vampire. "I don't understand why this happened; nothing in the vial is harmful to humans. If you know anything about her I need to know so she'll live. As it is now she doesn't have long." Grit his teeth the No-Life-King snarled at Cole before sighing and glancing at the pale girl.

"Artemis is not fully human. She is Mina Harker's great granddaughter and as such is part vampire, less than a quarter but still enough to react badly if brought into contact with holy objects and silver for long periods of time." Shaking his head the Hellsing soldier fumbled for words.

"That's not possible. Ari has to be completely human vampires can't reproduce. You've turned her." Catching the blonde's arm Alucard grinned before breaking the bones with in. Screaming Cole fell to the floor holding the useless limp to his body. "Monster!" Chortling the vampire threw his head back.

"So I've been told. Once Ari awakens she will have the pleasure of watching me torture you." Letting his hair shadow his face he smiled. "Oh yes it is time for the fairytale to end my Mate must enjoy the screams of agony of a traitorous fool!" Biting his own wrist he held the bleeding wound to the little female's mouth cackling as she drank deeply healing all the damage done leaving scars inside.

* * *

Groaning Ari opened her eyes hissing as her whole bode protested in some way. "Arz are you alive?" Glaring at the redhead she huffed inclining her bed to set up.

"No. Aw that fucking smarts, man." Cradling her head the teen frowned down at her hand seeing blood on it. "What happened?" Kicking the private's chair where he slept Ryan moved back when the soldier jumped awake holding his broken arm to his chest, the doctor had put a cast on it after Alucard had retired for the day deciding Ari would live and be fine. Scrambling over to the bed he sighed seeing her awake.

"I'm sorry Ari I didn't know you weren't human." Wiping her hand on the white bed sheet she scrubbed her face clean on the other side, she had seen some of the sheets that came out of these ward a little blood was not a problem. Blinking when her brain finally caught up to what he had said she coughed.

"Of course I'm human, why wouldn't I be?" Raising her hands she laughed sheepishly. "Oooh this is about the part vampire thing isn't it? Well yea I thought everyone knew that, my name is Harker after all, you'd have to be brain dead to not connect the dots. _Dracula _is pretty popular all the kids back home always gave me shit about it." Sneering the blond jerked back almost as if stroke.

"You knew you weren't human and you didn't tell me? What does _Dracula _have to do with this? At the end of the book he was killed, Mina was human again." The lights deemed as a deep voice chuckled.

"Really now? It seems history is shaped by the victor." A mass of shadows gathered in the middle of the room dispersing when Alucard stepped out. "Good evening, my pet." Flopping back against the bed she scowled crossed her arms.

"Hello, Honey. Say would you be a dear and warp me some clothes here. I'd hate to get up and flash everyone with my ass." Waving his hand a pile of clothes puffed onto the bed. Picking the shirt up she shook her head, of course he would pick the black low V-neck. Shimmying into the pants under the cover the teen tossed the shirt over her head tugging the paper thin gown out from under the cover off she stood wobbling slightly before the Vampire wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to his side. Letting out a soft 'oomph' as the air whooshed out of her at the force she smiled poking him in the side. "Would someone please tell me what happened?" Rubbing a circle on her hip with his thumb the Nosferatu grinned looking down at her taking in the blush coloring her cheeks.

"The blond gave you a concoction containing silver and holy water. Your body reacted as expected." Pushing away from him red clad male stocking over to the private.

"Why would you do that, Cole!? I could've died!" The blue eyed boy ducked his head.

"I didn't know! I thought it would help break his hold over you. How was I supposed to know you were one of them?" Leaning back she chewed her bottom lip.

"One of them? What do you have against vampires? And I'm perfectly happy being with Alucard, thank you very much." Grabbing her shoulders he shook her.

"Why do you think I work for Hellsing? Those undead things killed my family! They're not good for anything but target practice. And what that thing did last night only proves my point." The bloodsucker frowned, now his silent rage was understandable every time he was in the same room. Staring at her friend she sighed.

"Just because one vampire kills a human doesn't mean they're all going to. That's like saying all humans are bad by looking at a murderer." Tipping his head Alucard snickered.

"You waste your breath, my dear. He is set in his ways. All Nosferatu are nothing in his eyes." Grinning his crimson orbs took on an ominous glow. "It is time to show him what a true vampire can do. For harming my Mate you will suffer." Having been forewarned Ryan backed out of the room having decided he didn't want to get involved with this drama or watch the other male be tortured. Eyes widening she spun to gape at the nightwalker as shadows swallowed them.

"Alucard he didn't know any better. You can't punish him for not knowing." Smiling down at her the first of many screams echoed throughout the darkness.

"I can and I will, my love. You shall watch as I make this flea understand what a true King will do for his Queen." Watching as Cole was swarmed be hundreds of bats she flinched at their swirl cries. Tugging on his arm she was ignored as the torture continued.


	35. Chapter 35

Strolling down the street to a coffee shop near her apartment Ari paused mid-step to glance over her shoulder, feeling someone watching her. Shrugging it off she continued on her way cutting through a back alley like always. Cole had refused to talk to her the last month and even some of the other soldiers were skittish once they found out all the things Alucard had forced the blond to suffer through. Ari knew the vampire was only punishing the boy for almost killing her but she still felt bad, a normal human would be mentally scarred after what the bloodsucker had done. Pushing the café door open she shook off the snow dusting her coat, a snow storm had blown in last night blanketing the city in a layer of white. Spotting the two ditzy bleach blond twins the raven stuffed her gloves in her pocket before unzipping her coat. Jenny and Penny were in the same mythology class as Ari and they had both begged her to help them on their midterm. Jenny had light blue streaks throughout her hair while Penny's were pink. Walking over to the table the silver eyed girl noticed they were both wearing miniskirts with fluffy boots and low necked long sleeved shirts. Sliding into the booth seat beside them Ari smiled. "Evening ladies." Both jumped having been focused on their phones.

"Oh Ari you scared us. We were just beginning to wonder what was taking you so long." Slipping her shoulder bag strap from around her the teen sighed setting papers on the table. Narrowing her brown eyes on the clothes their fellow student was wearing Jenny gasped making Penny look up from her compact mirror.

"When did you get designer clothes? I only have three pairs of those; father refuses to increase my allowance so I can buy more." Frowning down at the snug fitting jeans she tipped her head making her bangs fall over her left eye.

"My boyfriend bought them for me a couple months ago. I only wore them because it was too cold for shorts today. So did you two ever decide what creature you wanted to do your papers on?" Nodding they both grinned.

"Oh yes we've-"

"-Decided to write our mid-terms on vampires." The creepy thing about the twins was they finished each other's sentences sometimes. "We read the cutest vampire-"

"-saga and were instantly in love with the idea of them." Looking back and front between the two Ari groaned.

"You two wouldn't happen to be talking about _Twilight_ would you?" The twins blinked.

"Yes we are." Jumping when a waitress appeared to take her order the teen laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"Just a hot cocoa please." Waiting until the server was gone Penny frowned.

"Are you familiar with the books?" Hearing the door slam open Ari glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes she turned back to the twins.

"Yes I've read them before. Real vampires are nothing like that though. Well I'm sure somewhere there's a love sick bloodsucker but most of them are feral." Thanking the waitress when her cocoa was placed in front of her the girl took a sip before continuing. "Why don't you two tell me what you know and I'll add to it afterwards." Giggling neither twin was paying attention having found an attractive male to ogle at. The man took a sit in the booth across from them grinning in their direction making the two blonde's blush while Ari cleared her throat. Jerking at the noise they pulled out a notebook, sitting it between them.

"Well we know their fast and strong-"

"-and they have incredible sensory abilities. Some may have special powers-"

"-and only fire can kill them. The sun doesn't hurt them and-"

"-their cold to the touch." Rubbing her forehead the raven haired teen felt a migraine coming on. Both girls seemed to become starry eyed as they continued together.

"They sparkle and only drink animal blood." Hearing a snort come from the opposite booth she glared in the general direction pinching the bridge of her nose. Holding up a hand she raised one finger.

"Okay one: more than just fire can kill a vampire. Silver, a blessed weapon, a stake, any of those can end their undead life." Sipping her hot chocolate she held up another digit. "Two: the sun does hurt them. Because they rely on fresh blood to survive and the sun quickly drains the oxygen in the blood because UV rays damage cells and the cells need more oxygen to function normally newer fledglings can't be exposed for long without major damage. Three: they do NOT fucking sparkle. And four: no self-respecting Nosferatu would ever drink from an animal, that's like eating tofu when a steak is setting in front of you." Finishing their notes Jenny and Penny looked up smiling.

"Thank you so much. Is it just us or has that creeper been staring over here since he set down?" Following their gaze Ari sighed. Leave it to him to catch their eye. Even if he was only wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. Curling her finger in a 'come hither' motion she smiled when the male slid from the seat strolling over.

"Good evening." Watching a shudder run through the twin's bodies the sliver eyed teen smiled. Gathering her papers Ari shoved them back in her bag as the blonds stumbled over themselves to invite the tall, dark, and handsome stranger to set down.

"Please won't you join us? Our friend was just leaving." Scowling at the rude assumption she took her time fastening her bag and standing up, gripping her to go cup tighter than needed. Grin widening the male snickered.

"I must decline." Pouting the blonde's batted their eyelashes up at him.

"Why not we're sure we could entertain you." Huffing Ari tapped her foot seeing what the vampire was trying to do.

"Alucard…" Hearing the warning in her voice the nightwalker tipped his head to stare at her over his glasses with a crimson orb. In the dim light of the café she realized why he wore the shades, his eyes glowed all the time and while she enjoyed it, in complete darkness it could give away his position.

"Yes, my love?" Shaking her head she laughed, really she couldn't take him anywhere.

"Let's just go home. Vladimir is alone since you're here and he's already started gnawing on one couch leg, he doesn't need the other one too." Smirking he pulled her to his side leading her out into the snow cackling when she fumbled around trying to zip her coat and hold her cocoa at the same time. Finally giving up she held the cup out to him. "Hold this." Taking the drink from her he watched as she did up her coat and shoved her hands inside her gloves before taking the chocolate back from him.

"I could simply phase us back to your apartment, we needn't walk." Smiling as a gust of wind made her hair fly everywhere she laughed catching a snow flake on her tongue.

"Aw come on, Red. Don't start acting your age now. Live a little." Smiling he rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"I am already dead…" Pausing the teen stared at him before snorting into laughter.

"You know what I meant, you ass."

* * *

Ari was bored. Not only was Integra busy but Ryan had decided he would rather play COD then entertain her. Vladimir was only so amusing and Salim napped most of the time being a baby and all. Being as it was warmer than usual that weekend the female had opted to wear basketball shorts, t-shirt and light jacket. Maybe Cole was in the mood to talk to her, she hadn't actually spoken to the private since Alucard had released him from his shadows. Making sure her wolf was still following her she headed for the stairs making her way outside to the training grounds, Commander Fargason had them running laps around the track when she finally found a door leading outside. Even after 7 months of wondering the manor the silver eyed girl still got lost, and Alucard had yet to show her all the rooms within the building. She'd have to ask if they had a pool if she ever remembered. Forgetting momentarily that the grass was still wet she slipped yelping on her way down. Hearing a commotion beside the running track some soldiers slowed to see what had happened. Realizing she hadn't actually fell Ari cracked her eyes open slumping when she didn't feel pain. Thank god she had worn shorts today, because the jeans Alucard had gotten her wouldn't have survived the splits she'd just done. Sadly it was almost impossible for her to get up from a sideways split. A hand tapped her shoulder surprising her. Lifting her head she smiled up at the dirty blond soldier holding his hand out. Taking it she blushed letting go as soon as she had her footing.

"Thank you, Cole." Quickly asking the balding Commander if she could barrow the private she rubbed the back of her head when they were far enough away from the others. "Listen I understand if you don't wanna talk to me ever again. After what the fanger put you through I wouldn't blame you. But I just want you to know I don't blame you for what happened. You were just trying to help me and it blew up in your face." Nodding the blue eyed male looked down.

"I really am sorry Ari if I'd known even for a second that mixture could kill you I'd have never put it in your cup." Waving it off she grinned.

"Thank nothing of it. So what do ya say? Friends again? Only friends, I'm perfectly happy with Alucard." Holding out her hand and glaring when he scowled clearly about to comment she smiled when he took her hand with a sigh.

"Friends."

* * *

**Yay everyone's best buddies again! Sorry it took so long to update I haven't had a day home in 4 days between college stuff and hanging out with friends for my last weekend of freedom before college starts.**


	36. Chapter 36

Muttering to herself the very pissed off teen shoved another shirt into her duffle bag. Spring break was next week and instead of enjoying it by hanging out with all her normal friends Ari was being dragged to a castle in Romania to attend a vampire council meeting. Because she was the unofficial Vampire Queen being courted by the official Vampire King Alucard hadn't given her a choice telling her she had better be packed and ready when he came for her or she was going as she was. So reluctantly she packed hoping she could at least sneak away while he slept to explore the surrounding towns. Her Romanian was a little chopping having wanted to know what the people in her dreams were saying so she had tried her damnedest to learn on her own. Since they were only staying for the week she really didn't need to pack that much just the bare necessities. And she figured she could buy dog food when they got there. Checking to make sure Salim was still curled up next to Vladimir on the couch she zipped her bag tossing it beside the off white furniture. Sitting down beside the mutt she ran a hand over his soft midnight fur, thinking. Alucard had said they would have to take a boat once they reached Dover, but after the hour and a half boat ride to Calais they could practically shadow travel all the way to where they needed to be. Feeling the temperature drop she tilted her head back grinning up at the ever smirking undead.

"Are you packed, my dear?" Sighing she pushed to her feet setting Salim on her shoulder, grabbing her bag she looped a finger under Vladimir's harness nodding. Cupping her cheek Alucard ran a thumb over the scar there phasing them to Integra's office. Bowing to the blond behind the desk the No-Life-King cackled. He was going _home._ "My master we depart shortly. Lower level Nosferatu will arrive shortly to act in my steed while I'm away." Nodding the knight looked up from her papers.

"Very well my servant. I expect you back at the end of the week Alucard."

"Very well." Blinking Ari remembered something.

"Um… How are you going to get your coffin to where we're going?" Snapping his fingers he grinned as his Mate jumped when the black box melted up through the floor, shadow legs already emerging.

"My Kingdom is perfectly capable of following." The silver eyed girl had never seen the thing do that before.

"You and Ryan have fun Integra. Take full advantage of Batty being gone." Tugging his female to his side the Nosferatu nodded once before they disappeared. Ari wasn't sure but she could almost swear the Hellsing's cheeks colored.

* * *

Watching the waves roll the teen sighed, not that she didn't enjoy being with Alucard, but there was nothing to do and she was bored. Vladimir had curled up beside her seat being a little seasick and her dragon was cheeping from inside her coat being as it was too cold for the little reptile to be out. The bloodsucker had taken a seat against the ship as far away from the water as possible with her still in his sights. With his coffin safely in the cargo hold the nightwalker was by no means weak but he wasn't at 100% either. The pair would reach Poenari castle by day break as long as they traveled by shadow, she would let Alucard sleep while she explored a little. "Hey Red isn't Poenari castle in ruins?" Cracking an eye open he peeked over his shades.

"Yes the above ground structure is but I've had nearly an entire citadel built underneath. The Romani that care for it keep the true entrance hidden; interestingly enough the family has a daughter around your age." Humming she eyed a chess table nearby before pulling it over.

"Would you care for a game?" Grinning he motioned for her to make the first move.

* * *

Humans were not built for extended shadow travel, half way across the country Ari had had to make Alucard stop for a while so her stomach would settle, or he risked being the target of projectile vomit. After 5 minutes of nibbling on crackers she had woozily bought she was ready to again at a much more reasonable pace. It seemed that the vampire was happy to be going home if only for a week. When the pair did finally stop moving Ari gripped the vampire's red duster trying to steady herself. Easing her down on the giant bed inside his personal rooms within the castle he laughed. "Really, my dear, you should be used to this by now." Glaring she tried to make her vision focus in on the flickering red mass in front of her.

"Well pardon the hell outta me." Mumbling to herself she waited for the dizziness to subside before standing and walking around the stone room. It looked just like the rooms she had seen in her dreams only without the windows for obvious reasons. A giant bed rested in the middle of the room at least twice as big as a king with surrounding stairs leading up to it. The torches had been replaced with lights but the furniture was centuries old. A desk and high backed chair were close to a fire place and a pair of double doors led out into the hallway while a second door led to the washroom. The bed was covered in dark crimson sheets as the wooden chairs were almost black. All in all it felt very Alucardy.

"I take it you approve then?" Blinking she turned to the grinning nightwalker where he set in the high backed chair in his normal position of lounging.

"Why would it matter what I think this is your room not mine." Laughing he sipped from the wine glass she just realized was there, come to think of it a little table was beside the chair too with a bottle of Dracula's Delight on it.

"This is _our_ room. Actually the whole side of the castle is ours. The other elders all reside in the different Wings. Elizabeth has the East, Viktor and Mosi have the North, Klaus and Mihnea have the West leaving the South Wing to me or rather us." The teen frowned.

"There are that many elder vampires?" Nodding the No-Life-King waited for her to pull the desk chair out and turn it around to face him before explaining.

"Yes because I cannot be on all the continents at all times the oldest and most reliable Nosferatu are appointed a different Nation at monitor, stepping in only when needed. Elizabeth watches North America; she needed a place to hide after the locals found out about her less than noble activities involving young girls. Viktor monitors South America along with Mexico. Mosi governs Africa, and Klaus resides over Australia. Mihnea observes Asia and I, myself protect Europe." Rubbing her head Ari groaned.

"I'm never going to remember all that. Wait did you say Mihnea as in your son?" The bloodsucker cackled hoping she would catch on.

"Yes my son is a Vampire, not only that the second oldest." Scratching her head she drew a blank.

"But I thought only virgins of the opposite sex could be turned. How'd he become one?" Yawning the Vampire lord set his glass down having finished his blood wine.

"I was still a very young vampire, only a few days old. Smaranda happened upon me before I was able to feed. She was still a maiden; Mihnea was due to be wed the next day. The night of their wedding was the night my son became a vampire. Sadly she was not strong enough to fight off the hunger and began attacking nearby villages shortly after turning her husband; she had to be dealt with." From the sadistic grin spreading across his face the teen knew he wasn't the least bit sad about it." Standing he beckoned her to him running a thumb over her scars before kissing her and pulling her towards the bed. "Come, my love we shall retire for the day." Squeaking Ari tried to pull away as her face flamed red.

"But d-don't you have to sleep in your coffin?!" Laughing he messed her hair.

"This is my home; we are surrounded by my native soil. I will only require my coffin if I sustain massive damage." Seeing she was dragging her feet the count swept her into his arms chortling when she went limp pretending to be dead. Nosing her hair aside he racked his lengthened fangs over the soft skin of her neck. "Your heartbeat sound delicious, pet." Walking up the steps to the bed he released her grinning as the yelped bouncing having not expected to fall that far. Grabbing a pillow she tossed it at him missing horribly. Watching his grin widen she scowled crossing her arms.

"Shut up Alucard."

"I didn't say anything." Kicking her shoes off she crawled to the head of the bed wiggling under the covers, it was kind of cold in here anyway. Freezing when the bed shifted beside her she blinked when the vampire rolled her over on her side before pulling her back against him. Looking over her shoulder she shivered at how close he was. Burying his face in her midnight tresses he inhaled making her giggle.

"Who would've ever thought _Dracula_ would be a snuggler…" Nipping her neck a hand snaked inside her shirt making her try to jerk away.

"I am being patient as you have asked me. Do not take my allowance as a weakness." The silver eyed girl rolled over poking him in the chest.

"That's shit and you know it. You snuggle me all the time. You're always touching me somewhere I don't think it really matters where as long as you do." Worming her way closer to him she sighed using his shoulder as a pillow. "I don't mind really I kinda like it. No one ever wanted to be close to me in high school." Eyes widening at the fact she had moved closer he stared down at her head as she drifted off. Wrapping his arms around her he stroked her back rubbing little circles here and there. Maybe the Shadow traveling was still affecting her? Feeling the sun rise he yawned nuzzling his face into her hair again. Okay maybe she was right he was a snuggler.

* * *

**Reviews welcome! And a big shout out to AracyaDragonpet for being the 150 reviewer!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry it took me so long to update college and all. And by the way the bold is my very sad attempt to Romanian I know it probably sucks… I'm sorry.**

* * *

Gasping and jerking awake Ari clinched her chest setting up or would have had an arm not been wrapped around her waist like a vice, the teen tried to remember where she was. Peeking up through her bangs she smiled, Alucard didn't look nearly as unreachable when his features were slack form sleep. Prying the arm from around her the girl sit up stretching. Slipping from under the covers she grabbed her bag shivering as the cold air hit her arms. Checking her phone Ari sighed, it was only ten her vampire wouldn't be up for another 6 hours. Making her way to the bathroom she flipped the light on after shutting the door. She really didn't know why she bothered, if her getting out of bed didn't wake him up surely a little light wouldn't either. Surveying the bathroom the silver eyed female nearly gaped at the sheer size. The marble tub was big enough for at least 5 of her, it made sense when she thought it Alucard was a big guy he probably needed the leg space. Shaking her head she tried to get that image out of her mind. Turning the water knobs she made sure the water was the right temperature before sitting on the side of the bath.

Her dream had ben weird to say the least. Very few of Alucard's memories had strong enough emotion for her to feel it but this one had even her heart racing. He had still been human only 35 or so but what bothered her was the feeling that consumed her as she watched the memory unfold. She had never felt his fear and panic that much before. One minute he was in his castle, the next riding through the forest searching for someone than the world tilted when the Impaling Prince happened upon a clearing littered with half a dozen bodies all still alive but bleeding. A small raven haired boy was being cradled in the arms of a tiny woman, hearing his horse whinny the girl spun towards him. The dream ended right as liquid silver clashed with dark emeralds. Turning the water off Ari sighed sliding into the steaming pool. She'd never met anyone with her eye color before maybe her ancestors were from Romania. She only wished she'd paid more attention to what the female looked like. She could think more about it later, right now was bath time.

* * *

Having had to nearly jump on top of the lifeless lump on the bed to get him to be even remotely awake the teen petted Vladimir's head before doing the same to Baskerville, Alucard really did sleep like the dead during the day. He had at least remembered to give her a key to get back into the underground castle along with his Hellhound for extra protection. Asking a passing gypsy where the exit was she marched on determined to explore the nearby town before the bloodsucker woke up. Finally finding the entrance she turned the handle stepping out into an office. Blushing when a dark haired man pushed the secret bookshelf back against the wall she mumbled an apology. She had forgotten the above ground ruins were a tourist attraction. Quickly leaving the room she started down the 1000 some odd stairs just knowing her legs were going to be on fire by the time she got back. Between the two midnight canines and the tiny serpent that kept peeking out of her jacket people stayed away from the odd girl wondering the snow covered streets. Spotting a small convenience store Ari walked inside after knocking some of the snow off her black boots. If Alucard did anything he made sure she had whatever kind of clothing would be needed. Smiling at the elderly couple behind the counter she walked over grabbing a basket. "**Bună dimineaţa**." Giving a kind grin in return they nodded watching as she browsed the store. Heading for the dog supplies she sighed realizing she'd have to pack the dog food bag all the way back up the steps. Deciding to finish her shopping first the girl snickered walking down the Dracula aisle grabbing a few books she continued on to the sweets tossing two bags of cookie mix in too. Dropping her basket on the counter she hurried back to the pet food choosing a 20 pound bag since they were only staying a week, besides she could always come back and get another bag. Plopping the food down with a sigh Ari patted her jeans for her wallet pulling it from her back pocket. Ringing up her items the man smiled.

"**Ați gasi tot ce ai nevoie**?" Blinking at the price the teen counted out the money before nodding.

"**Da, Mulţumesc." ** Tying the bag on her belt loop she picked the dog chow up waving as she walked out the door. "**Au o zi frumoasă**." The 19 year old really hoped she had pronounced at least some of those words right; she'd have to ask Alucard later after she finished baking her cookies. Salim peeped having just woken up from his nap, slithering up her neck he curled around her head watching the dogs run circles around them. Not that she didn't appreciate the extra warmth but his feathers really tickled her nose.

* * *

Amelia yawned baring fangs as she waddled around Poenari castle. Inhaling deeply the brunette vampire paused feeling her canines lengthen as a delicious scent filled her nose. Turning around she slowly made her way towards the smell. Crossing into the South Wing the female nightwalker frowned hearing rock music blasting from the kitchen.

_Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry_

_Devil on your back, I can never die_

_Dig through the ditches,_

_And burn through the witches_

_I slam in the back of my_

_Dragula_

Pushing the door open brown eyes widened watching a teen dance around mixing cooking batter. A dog snarled drawing her gaze away from the human. Backing up as she locked eyes with a hellhound Amelia whimpered folding her arms over her stomach protectively. Looking to the mortal for help she squeaked as Baskerville stocked forward giving her a view of the other snarling canine. Jumping when her hound growled Ari dropped her mixing bowl turning the power off on the radio. Clinching the wooden spoon she was using to her chest she eased towards her dogs eyeing the brown haired vampire across from her. "Help me please I'm not going to hurt you." Really she didn't look like she could do much with her legs trembling like that. Deciding to take her word for it she ran a hand over both of her mutt's heads.

"Baskerville, Vladimir, down." They blinked setting back. "What are you doing here?" Smacking her forehead Ari sighed. "Wait don't answer that it's a vampire meeting of course other vampires are here." Seeing her sniff the teen smiled gesturing to the counter where her first batches of cookies were. She couldn't eat any being as they had blood in them but Alucard wouldn't mind too much if one or two of his cookies disappeared. "Won't you have a seat? I made my boyfriend some blood cookies but he's still asleep, would you like some?" Waddling to the seat the Fledgling sit down nibbling a treat with her fangs.

"These are pretty good. I'm Amelia by the way." Bending down to pick up her bowl the teen sniffed seeing some of her cookie dough had spilled on to the floor. Pushing her bowl on to the counter she snapped her fingers pointing to the mess so her wolf could see it. Stepping away so Vladimir could lick it up, she started mixing again.

"I'm Ari nice to meet you. So are you here with one of the elders or do you live in the castle?" Rubbing a hand over her bulging stomach Amelia smiled.

"I'm here with my mate, Viktor. This is my last chance to get out of the house before he puts me on house arrest. Having turned around to spoon out the dough on a pan the human missed the tender motion.

"Oh well that sucks. I try to sneak out myself every once in a while but Red has ridiculous rules. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without him or Baskerville with me." Sliding the sheet into the oven Ari jumped hissing as she burned her hand when the kitchen door slammed open. Raising her head she glared at the raven haired vampire in the door way. "Could you possibly try not scaring the shit out of me for one day please, asshole?" Blinking at the animosity in her voice he blinked.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Licking on her burn she froze, while the voice was deep it wasn't Alucard's, taking in the shoulder length curly black hair and familiar jaw structure. "I followed the smell of cookies and blood I did not mean to scare you milady." Easing her way over she stood on her tip toes to get a better look. Yep even without the light emerald orbs he looked way too much like his father to not be him.

"Mihnea?" Frowning he nodded as she bounced a little in place. "I'm so happy I could meet you." Remembering what she had said to him she blushed rubbing her foot on the stone floor. "Sorry I thought you were your dad for a second." Looking back at Amelia for help she snatched a cookie off the sheet. "Would you like to try one?" Leaning down he bit into it closing his lips over the end of her finger before pulling back. Blushing harder she felt the world heat up. Damn Dracul genes were gonna be the end of her one day. Moving back over to the counter she leaned against it trying to calm her heart. Smiling Mihnea licked his fangs.

"Good evening Lady Amelia, I trust you are faring well with the baby?" Grinning she patted her middle gently.

"Oh yes only 3 months to go Lord Mihnea." Cocking her head to the side Ari blinked.

"Wait Vampires can have offspring?" Both night creatures laughed at her expression.

"Of course we can dear. Vampires can only reproduce with their mates though. If that wasn't the case millions of half-vampires would be running around causing problems. That's one of the reasons when a destined mate drinks his or her vampire's blood for the first time they stop aging. Viktor found me in 1952 but only recently turned me." Paling Ari growled clinching her fists stepping over Baskerville and Vladimir she opened the door leading back to the master bedroom where Alucard was no doubt still curled up asleep. "Ari where are you going?" Looking over her shoulder she grinned sweetly baring her fangs.

"Oh I'm only gonna be gone a few minutes. I'm just going to stick my foot up Alucard's ass." Slamming the door behind her the teen muttered to herself as she stomped her way into the dark room. Flipping the lights on she tugged the covers down where the vampire had pulled them up over his head. Paying no mind to the rushing feet in the hall way she straddled the Nosferatu wrapping her hands around his throat as his eyes fluttered and the door swung open. Staring up at the furious female on top of him Alucard smiled glancing briefly towards his son and Amelia. Tightening her grip Ari shook her arms making his head flop. "What the fuck, Alucard? You knew I stopped aging but you didn't tell me." Catching her wrists he pulled her hands away breathing in to talk.

"You never asked what would happen if you drank my blood." Pushing her back the No-Life-King sit up. Jerking her hands away Ari stood followed closely by the elder vampire. "I did not think this would be a problem Artemis." Gapping at him she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alucard, Honey, I need time to absorb this. This isn't something you just spring on someone. I'm going to outlive everyone I know and love. Not only that but I can have your spawn? When were you planning on telling me that? After I was already carrying?" Turning away from him she ground her teeth forcing herself not to hit the bloodsucker. Snarling he jerked her back around.

"How do you propose you become pregnant? You will not let me do anything. I'd planned on telling you after we wed." Wincing she glared up at him, her arms were going to be black tomorrow.

"How was I supposed to know, you never tell me anything?! You keep calling me your Mate and your Queen but you leave me out of everything! In my mind the King and Queen work together but how can I support you if I'm left in the dark? You want me to think you're serious about this relationship, just how can I if you keep underestimating me?" Taking in his wide eyed stare, clearly not many people yelled at him, she smiled easing her arms out of his limp hold. "Look Vlad, I love you. Really I do. So I'm not going anywhere, but you need to start trusting me like I trust you." Squeezing his hand she sighed pushing past the two speculators. 'There can't be a relationship without trust on both sides.'

* * *

**Once again sorry it took so long and also sorry the chapter kind of just ran away with itself. Thank you to all of review.**

******Bună dimineaţa= Good Morning**

**********Ați gasi tot ce ai nevoie=Did you find everything you needed**

**************Da, Mulţumesc.=Yes thank you**

******************Au o zi frumoasă**.=Have a nice day


	38. Chapter 38

**In all honesty I didn't even realize I had used **_**Underworld **_**names. And I think a family full of little Alucard's would be adorable but you really couldn't take them anywhere. So just to be on the safe side: I don't own **_**Underworld or Dracula: Prince of many faces. **_**Also I added translation at the end of last chapter I forgot to. Sorry.**

* * *

Ryan was bored, with Ari gone he had no one to bug besides Integra. Cole hadn't really been showing himself to the ginger for fear of getting maimed. Grinning the redhead inhaled the last of his cigarette before snuffing it out. Rolling away from his monitor the teen sighed. There really was nothing to do around here, maybe he could get Integra to finally go on that date. Running a hand through his hair to try and tame it he pushed to his feet smoothing his shirt down. Luckily Ari had talked him into buying casual dress clothes if only for the knight's sake. He had to admit the green button down and jeans did look much better than a plain old T. Shuffling along the halls of the manor he grinned, if his flower did agree to a date he'd make sure she never forgot it. Easing the door open the ginger waved stepping in when Integra looked up from her paper work. "Yo?" Setting her papers down Integra sighed.

"Yes Ryan what do you need?" Smirking the redhead leaned on her desk crossing his arms.

"Nothing really, my flower. I was only wonderin' if you remembered that date you said you'd go on with me. Today's the day you fall for my devilish charm." Rolling stormy blue eyes the knight set back.

"I've worked with Alucard for nine years. I'm about tired of devilish charm." Scratching his cheek the hacker groaned.

"Of course, that fanger has to show everyone up." Standing Integra wished she wasn't so honorable, but she had agreed to go one on date. Watching her walk around the desk to frown at him the ginger laughed seeing her check to make sure she had her cigars, no doubt she'd need them.

"One date, that's all you're getting." Whooping he held the door open for her.

"Whatever the lady says. Grab your coat dear."

* * *

Half an hour later they stood just outside the archway that marked the entrance to the park. Walter shook his head before driving off planning on waiting for them on the other side. Wrapping an arm around waist the redhead laughed, she was just too cute when she pretended not to blush. Shoving the male away the lady knight scowled. "Why are we at the park?" Looping his arm around hers he tugged her along.

"Arz suggested it. She's a die-hard romantic at heart, just hates to admit it." He shrugged leading Integra over to a bench. "'Sides I wanted to show you how us poor folk have fun." Watching a group of kids start a snow ball fight she smiled almost wishing her childhood had been that carefree. What was she saying she was proud to be a Hellsing, nothing would change that.

"Fun. I can almost remember what that is." Leaning down Ryan scooped some snow into his hands rounding it before holding it in front of the knight.

"Ya know you're only 3 years older than me, you can act your age sometimes." Taking the ball she sighed tossing it up and down in her hand. Giving a nearly unnoticeable shrug she tossed it at the tree in front of them clipping a branch covered in snow. The poor kids under that branch never saw it coming. Loudly protesting they glared over at the couple, to which Integra glared right back making a shiver run down the young one's spines. Ryan on the other hand laughed wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "That was funny! I need to take you places more often." Crossing her arms the heir eyed her stomach when it growled as Ryan snickered. So she hadn't eaten breakfast, she'd had more important work to do. Glancing around the ginger spotted what he was looking for. "Wait here, I'll go get us a hotdog." Watching him go Integra smiled to herself. So he wasn't prince charming but he was exciting to be around and he was genuine. Sitting back down beside her the teen smirked. "I'm sorry my flower, they don't serve shrimp here." Grabbing the dog she grimaced taking a bite.

"Oh shut up." Waiting for her to finish Ryan checked his watch. It was still a couple hours before their reservations meaning them had time to waste.

"Do you know how to ice skate Integra?" Raising a blond eyebrow she nodded. Great… That meant he was going to make a fool of himself in front of her, wonderful.

* * *

Leisurely following behind Ryan in the ice rink the knight smirked watching him flail around trying to keep his balance. Seeing him lean to far forward she laughed when he landed stilling sliding on the ice on his face. Helping the poor male up the Hellsing pulled him over to the rail, lighting a cigar she watched him shuffle along muttering just about every curse word in the book. "If you knew you couldn't skate why did you suggest this?" Wobbling some he turned to look at her.

"I was hoping you'd have some fun." Truthfully Integra had already skated around the floor 10 times they were just waiting for him to make it to an exit to leave. Seeing his way out only feet ahead the ginger sighed finally pulling the accursed blades off his feet. Safely back in his own shoes again the redhead smiled taking the knight's skates as well. Watching him go she rolled her eyes, if that limp was anything to go by he'd hurt himself that last fall. Still she appreciated to effort he was making, she'd had fun but tomorrow it was back to business.

* * *

Tossing and turning Ari growled sitting up on the giant bed. After two hours of fitful dozing she was fed up with it. Checking to make sure Vladimir was still where he was when she went to sleep she pushed the covers back smoothing her black silk night gown down, heaven knows how the fanger had replaced the sleep wear she'd originally pack. Making her way down the steps she paused beside Alucard's coffin. Debating whether or not to wake him she sighed, if he didn't like it oh well. Pushing the lid up it slid to the side, staring down at the peaceful face of the No-Life-King the girl smiled. Placing a hand on his chest she shook him having to wait a moment before a crimson eye cracked open. Resting her hands on her hips she pouted. "What are you doing in this box? I thought you said you didn't have to sleep in there." Sitting up he blinked sleepily.

"You are upset; I thought it best if I slept within my coffin." Taking his hand she shook her head pulling him up to the bed as the coffin closed.

"You big dummy. It doesn't matter if I'm mad or not, you can still sleep here. It's your bed, now come on." Crawling over to her side Ari waited for him to slide in beside her screeching when his clothes disappeared to be replaced with the cotton pajamas she had teasingly given him with little chibi bats. Pulling her back against him he chuckled as she wiggled around. Finally getting comfortable on his cool chest she grinned sleepily up at him. "You know I gave you those as a joke right? You don't really have to wear them." Grinning the vampire bared his fangs patting her head.

"Yes but they do have their advantages right now." Sticking her tongue out the teen squeaked when Alucard caught it. "If you do that again I will find a better use for it." Narrowing her eyes the girl glared up at his glowing orbs.

"Cahn weh phease justa sheepa?" Pouting the nightwalker let go.

"You're no fun when you're tired." Yawning she closed her eyes letting his faint heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Trying to hide a yawn behind her book Ari snapped her mouth shut when a blond vampire glared at her from his place at the oval table a few feet in front of her. From the way Amelia was sticking to his side like glue the teen could only guess that he was Viktor. The girl really didn't see why her yawning was such a big deal they were the only 3 people in the room so far. Wiggling her fingers at the brunette vampiress she smiled. The meeting wasn't even do start for another 10 minutes. Focusing back on her book she failed to sense the dark aura behind her.

Smirking down at his little Mate Alucard traced a finger over the back of her chair, yelping as her seat disappeared from under her the silver eyed female landed on her back staring up at the towering Nosferatu. Letting out a long sigh she held out her hand so he could pull her up. "Good evening, my love." Giving a lop sided grin his way Ari looked around for her book which she had thrown flailing her arms around. Levitating the book to where he could see it the No-Life-King raised an eyebrow. "_Dracula: Prince of many faces_." Blushing she snatched the book from midair marking her place and tossed it into her chair.

"You try finding a book that doesn't have your face or name on it in town. Though you're bat shit crazy you're still one of Romania's most celebrated rulers." Blinking she gulped as a semi deep growl echoed around the room looking over her shoulder the teen blanched locking eyes with a furious dirty-blond vampire that had only caught the tail end of her sentence.

"Show proper respect for lord Alucard, human." Drawing a blank Ari fumbled for words.

"B-But he made me land on my ass." Cracking his knuckles the blue eyed vampire stepped forward.

"It's where you belong human. Now bow." Blinking the girl frowned crossing her arms.

"Pardon me? I don't care if you are an elder I'm not bowing, nor should I have to. I have just as much right to be here as you do." Jerking her thumb towards the cackling vampire behind her she wrinkled her nose. "If I don't back down from him I'm really not backing down from you, so get over it Aussie." The Australian nightwalker snarled as a little flame poofed into existence in his hand. Recognizing the danger Ari slipped a hand behind her looping a finger around her gun handle. Stocking forward Alucard blocked his Mate from view drowning the smaller vampire's growl out with his own, although he was proud she was aware of her surrounding she wasn't up to taking on an elite true undead just yet, maybe after a few more years of training.

"That is enough Klaus. Artemis is correct, as my destined she has more right than anyone to be here. Now take your seat before I lose my temper." Grumbling he did so. A feminine giggle sound from the hall before the pair of double doors drifted open as two bloodsuckers glided in. Taking in the brunette hair and brown eyes Ari gasped.

"Holy Hell Elizabeth Báthory." Grinning the lady moved to her seat.

"Indeed. It is nice to know you've finally found what you were looking for lord Alucard." Nodding the raven haired vampire took his seat at the head of the table pulling Ari onto his seat on his left.

"Mosi how have things been in Africa?" Taking his seat the ebony skinned undead considered the question.

"They are looking up for now." Jumping when Mihnea suddenly materialized in the seat on Alucard's right the teen let her head drop on the table with a thud. Between the two Draculs Ari was going to have a heart attack soon. Grinning the younger one ruffled her hair winking.

"Sorry Ari, I assumed father did that all the time." Lifting her head to peek through her fringe she smiled.

"Oh he does but it still scares the crap outta me."

* * *

**And so the meeting starts and they talk about all the vampire political BS. I've been on a vampire knight marathon and I can tell ya I hate any kind of politics so I'm skipping. Reviews welcome!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to all who have favorited/ followed/ and reviewed this story!**

* * *

Ari was pretty certain that only 3 of the 6 elder vampires liked her. Between Alucard, Mihnea, And Elizabeth who her mate had instructed her to never be alone with her the teen's mental sanity wasn't looking to good. Maybe the silver eyed girl just had something about her that had the crazies flock nearby. Looking over her cards the college student narrowed her eyes meeting Mihnea's smiling crimson orbs. "It's your turn, Ari." Snapping to attention she blinked down at her hand before looking at the betting pool. Tossing her own chips in the teen smiled glancing over to where most of the money tokens rested. Turns out Alucard was fairly decent but his son sucked horribly at poker. Watching the Nosferatu add his chips to the stack she sighed as Mihnea laid his cards down, two pair. Slamming her own hand down, a full house, she drug the tokens towards her pausing when a gloved hand covered hers. Groaning she peeked over his arm, dammit he had a straight flush.

"You've won almost every round we've played. At least let your son win one before-" Trailing off she realized the younger Dracul had already ran out of chips. "Never mind. Mihnea, I'm sorry to say, but you suck." Grinning the vampire's fangs flashed in the light.

"Why yes, yes I do." Blushing the female ducked her head muttering to herself. Running a hand over Salim's feathers she frowned when he cheeped chewing on her finger. "Crap I knew I forgot something yesterday." Standing the teen pushed her chips over to Mihnea. "I'm gonna take my dragon outside to fed. Don't let my chips go to waste." Kissing Alucard on his smooth cheek she ruffled both canines fur as they stood to follow her. Watching his mate until she left the room the elder nightwalker smiled turning back to his spawn.

"I've been getting mixed thoughts from you all night. What is your opinion on my Queen?" Setting back the No-Life-Prince shoved Ari's tokens over to his father conceding defeat. Tapping his chin the Dracul frowned.

"She seems to suit you, father. She isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and she doesn't back down from you. I suppose there's a first time for everything." Pushing his black curls out of his face he sighed. "I feel as though I've met her before but I can't place her." Nodding the No-Life-King crossed his legs and locked his fingers together leaning his chin on them.

"Yes I've been getting that feeling lately too. 500 year old memories aren't very reliable though. She may be able to figure something out, my little Mate has been reliving my life through dreams." Mihnea laughed tipping his head.

"Ah that explains why she knew who I was before I'd introduced myself. Not many people are still alive that know I look like you." Alucard grinned making all the chips put themselves away.

"She's quite fond of my human form, if only she wouldn't play with my beard so much. She's always tugging on it, or my hair."

"Yes she does have a strange way of showing affection." Glaring Alucard shifted in his chair.

"I've noticed she is a tad odd."

**123456789**

Outside the castle ruins Ari sneezed looking around. "Damn someone must be taking about me." Yelping as Salim crash landed on her shoulder she paled seeing a pair on frog legs sticking out of his maw. Shivering the teen looked away watching Baskerville and Vladimir paly chase in the surrounding forest. It was kind of hard to make out the black Hellhound and wolf but she figured they deserved to run around a little bit before she went to bed. Maybe she could find Amelia and talk to her a while longer before she and Viktor left for South America. Finding a tree stump the girl set down sighing, as much as she loved being around Alucard he was a bit taxing on the nerves. Mihnea was something else entirely, he was fun to be around and he enjoyed people in general. Ari could only wonder how Alucard would have turned out had he not had such a shitty childhood. Calling the dogs to her the teen ventured back into the castle wondering around the hall, pausing in her steps she pushed open a wooden door. Blinking she looked around the many shelves lining the room filled with weird vials and glasses containing a rainbow of liquids. Trotting past her Vladimir clipped her hip making her stumble into a shelf knocking the whole board off its braces all the ingredients mashed at her feet. Coughing she tried to wave the smoky substance away before the room spun and she staggered.

* * *

Setting up straighter Alucard snarled sensing something off, tracking Ari's aura through the castle he let out a few choice words when he realized she had found the potions room. Phasing to her, crimson eyes widened taking in the cloud of purple smoke that was rapidly forming a dimensional rift. Losing all sense of balance Ari fell forward right into the vampire's front, easing her back the Nosferatu frowned down at her. "Ari?" Gripping his grey suit tightly the teen tried to steady herself enough for the room to stop spinning. Sensing their mistress's distress Vladimir and Baskerville stocked over nosing her hands. "We must leave before the-" The rift split sucking all occupants of the room into its darkness. Arriving only moments to late Mihnea stared and a smoking hole inside the small closet. Growling to himself the prince lashed out striking a wall, which crumbled under the force. He'd have to get the gypsies help with this, he knew nothing of magic. Rubbing his forehead the raven haired vampire eased the door open, things were starting to fall in place and if his father and Ari ended up where he thought they did, things were about to get hectic.

* * *

Groaning the silver eyed teen set up cradling her head, whatever just happened really fucking hurt. A deep voice chuckled from across the small room. "I was wondering when you would awaken my dear. Human bodies really aren't built for time travel." Meeting the glowing orbs in the darkness the teen swung her feet over the edge of the bed realizing they were in a rundown shack.

"Time travel but that's not possible." Remembering who she'd been dating the last few months the girl laughed covering her face. "Never mind, are you sure? What time period are we in?" Tipping his head the vampire laughed; leave it to his Mate to remain clam in this situation. Being a curious creature the nightwalker voiced his thoughts. "Alucard you're with me, how can I not be clam. I trust you." Ah yes Ari was the only being in the world who didn't fear him for who and what he was that explained it.

"From the bodies in the next town and their method of death I would say it's around 1465." Sighing she stood on weak legs stumbling over to the Nosferatu being pulled into his lap when she was close enough. Nuzzling his nose into her hair he growled. "We will have to wait for Mihnea to find a solution for this. I'm at a loss." Jumping when her stomach growled Ari slid out of his lap using the wall for support.

"That's wonderful there are two of you running around now. I think the world may explode." Pushing the curtain aside she looked around gaping at the beauty of the wilderness around her. Recognizing the peep that sounded over her left shoulder she ducked just in time for Salim to hit her arm not her head. "Hey there scaly how ya doin?" Looking back she giggled watching Alucard duck to get through the doorway. "I keep forgetting how big you really are." Scowling at her the vampire pinched her side.

"Vladimir and Baskerville are around here. Explore, I wish to feed before night falls. If I remember correctly bandits enjoy frequenting this area after dark." Giving a mock salute she swung around and marched into the woods. Shaking his head the Prince watched her go before stocking off towards the nearby village, maybe a harlot would make a bad choice today.

Swinging her feet back and front as she set on a fallen log Ari watched her wolf and Hellhound dash around the forest. She was still surprised Alucard had let her go off on her own, even if there were no vampires around. Blinking she really thought about it, if her bloodsucker was the first one than technically there really was no undead yet, and no one held a grudge against her Alucard so she could wonder around all she liked without having to look over her shoulder for a supernatural being. Mood drastically improved she hopped up venturing forward into the twilight woodlands. Pausing on her way out of the small clearing the teen ducked behind a tree hearing male voices. Watching as six men on horses rode into view she narrowed her eyes seeing a small black haired child wiggling in one of their holds. Feeling around the girl wrapped her hand around a decent sized rock whizzing it at the captor's head. With a cry the boy was dropped to the ground, seeing the female he scrambled over to her the best his tiny tied up legs could. One of the bandits sneered pulling an iron sword from the sheath at his hip.

"**What are you doing here, wench?"** Blinking at the insult Ari frowned leave it to a Romanian to insult her.

"**That's none of your concern. What were you doing with this little kid?"** Shifting his sword to his other hand the man lunged forward, the teen yelped ducking behind a tree, using her momentum she swung around the other side kicking the thief's knee sideways wincing as the bone dislocated. "**I don't wanna have to hurt you, please stop."** A nearly toothless one dismounted his horse.

"**A women hurt us? Know your place bitch."** Stepping back when the next one swung an axe Ari rolled away looking for anything to defend herself with. Spotting a large stick behind one that was slowly advancing on her she got a running start before sliding under him taking the opportunity to get in a dirty shot. Taking a fighting stance now with a weapon she smiled, Alucard's lessons really were paying off. Only 4 more hopefully her lucky felt like it owed her for getting her into this mess in the first place. Being grabbed from behind she jerked her head backwards breaking her captor's nose before hitting him over the head for good measures. Having been distracted Ari failed to see the crook gaining on her so she let out a scream when her arm was sliced open, retaliating with her elbow to the back of his head and her knee to his gut she hissed covering the cut. Swinging around when a child screech echoed around the clearing the girl growled seeing one of the dirty men pulling the boy towards a horse by his hair. Panicking she dove for a discarded short sword stabbing it into his foot, so he would drop the boy's hair. Shoving him behind her she pulled the sword free and stabbed it through the bandit's thigh. Flinching as an arrow clipped her cheek she swung looking around for her attacker pausing only because Baskerville charged out of the forest knocking the guy off his feet. Checking to make sure all the robbers were taken care of Ari dropped the short sword falling to her knees as her adrenalin faded. Catching her breath the silver eyed teen looked over at the emerald eyed boy.

"Are you okay?" Scooting away in fear he shook his head raven curls flying. Cursing herself she held up her hands in surrender. **"I don't mean you any harm. Are you okay?" **Blinking wide eyes up at her his bottom lip trembled as the first tear rolled down his chubby cheek, the boy couldn't have been more than five. With a wail he launched into her front sobbing.

"**Tată! I want my Father!" **Running a hand over his hair Ari sighed. Only she could get into situations like this. A horse whinnied behind her, turning her head liquid silver locked with a familiar dark emerald and the world tilted for the Prince as he took in the blood covered angel before him.

* * *

**Yay another chapter. Okay so because most people in Romania spoke the native language back then now until Ari and Alu get back to the present English will be the bold and Romanian will be normal so just pretend okay, it'll take way to long for me to translate and I'm sure you all don't wanna be like wth did they just say.**


	40. Chapter 40

Moving slowly Ari nudged Mihnea back letting him see that his father was there. Sniffling the child switched who he was sobbing on after the impaling prince dismounted his horse. Sighing the teen had just enough time to relax before Alucard burst into the clearing snarling. Completely ignoring his younger self the vampire stocked over to her checking her over for any real damage before acknowledging the human Prince. Eyeing the two strangers Vlad stepped in front of his son frowning as he glanced around the clearing. "Are you the one who stopped them?" Covering her arm to slow the bleeding some the girl nodded.

"I couldn't just let them take a little boy away." Nodding he looked away at what she assumed was the captain of his army rode into the clearing followed by several men. Gesturing to the moaning men on the ground he sneered.

"Take them to the dungeon; I'll deal with them once I've taken care of this two." Pinching the bridge of her nose the teen felt a head ache coming on, one Alucard was bad enough but two in one place… Glancing over at said Nosferatu she did a double take. The nightwalker had switched clothes since starting his hunt. The brown riding boots were still there but he had switched his pants for grey breeches and a blood red cotton shirt replaced his suit top cover by a dark brown cloak.

"I see my lessons have begun to pay off, my dear." She blushed looking away watching as the younger Dracul gave orders before turning to them. Pausing slightly in his steps as Mihnea was still attached to his leg Vlad eyed the other man, it wasn't every day he meet someone of his own size.

"What were you doing in the woods this late in the day?" Rubbing the back of her head the teen looked up at Alucard.

"Would you believe I was letting my dogs play? Plus we're not from here and have no place to stay." Petting his son's head to try to comfort him the prince thought for a moment rubbing his bearded chin.

"Do you often allow your wife to speak out?" Gapping at the statement Ari threw her hands up in outrage, wanting to hit something but knowing it could prove to be the last thing she did. Chuckling the vampire turned her towards where the two mutts were waiting giving her an encouraging nudge. Stomping over to the canines the girl growled completely unaware that they could still hear her.

"**Stupid fucking sexist male… If it wasn't for a woman he wouldn't even be here…"** Rubbing Vladimir a little rougher than need be she slid down a tree cradling both dog's heads in her lap. Bringing the wolf's head up she kissed his nose. "At least you still love me right Vladimir?" Yawning the black lupine's tongue darted out as his mistress jerked away from the dog breath. "You need a breath mint Baskerville has better breath than you." Raising an eyebrow at her ramblings the human prince turned back to the nightwalker.

"Your wife saved my son's life, I own you greatly for that. Though she may be odd she did do me a great assistance today." Grinning the bloodsucker watched Ari clinch her fists hearing every word.

"Yes my wife did. As she has stated we have nowhere to stay as we are not from here…" Nodding the Prince sighed pulling the boy from his leg to rest up on his horse before climbing on himself.

"You may stay at my castle as long as you need." Rolling her eyes the teen pushed to her feet checking her cut while hobbling over, luckily Salim hadn't made a sound yet. Ari wasn't going to let Alucard forget this anytime soon. Pulling a horse over Vlad nodded waiting for them to mount. Smiling his insane smile the vampire moved to set his Mate on the horse, shaking her head the girl ignored his hands climbing up into the saddle before patting the space behind her. Staring at her the Nosferatu leaned in causing her to shiver.

"What makes you think you should be in front?" Deciding to be bold for once Ari smiled tracing a finger through his wild hair.

"My dearest _husband_, so much can be done with me in front." Lowering her voice she smiled as his eyes widened. "Besides it's probably been a…" Glancing over to the impatiently waiting prince she continued. "-while since you've rode a horse. I don't know if you've noticed but you're scaring the poor thing enough as it is." Shaking his head Alucard hefted himself up sliding as close to her as he could, which given his ability to phase through anything was pretty damn close. Feeling him press against her back she blushed but smiled as she urged the horse closer to Vlad. "Lead the way, my lord." Resisting wanting to scratch his head at the odd pair the Voivode started towards his home. Waiting until they had dropped back out of the male's hearing range the teen sighed. "How are we gonna pull this off Alucard? I've already had to stop myself from glomping the younger you like four times. You're just so not scary as a human, not since I've known you as a true undead. And the emerald eyes are to die for. Seriously no wonder women were falling for you left and right." Leaning back into him the girl smiled looking up at the vampire.

"I was under the impression that he was a 'stupid fucking sexist male', what happened to that? You do know he knows English?" Paling she tracked the human's path ahead of them.

"Shit really? I'm dead." Smacking her forehead she moaned being just a tad overly dramatic, what could she say the Nosferatu was rubbing off on her. That's not all that was rubbing… Catching the hand snaking up her shirt she squeezed before letting it drop back down on to her leg. Resting his head on top of hers the No-Life-King smirked watching his younger self look back, making sure he was still looking Alucard quickly placed a kiss on the side of Ari's face making her blush and Vlad frown before turning ahead again.

'Oh yes.' The vampire thought to himself. 'This is going to be fun.' Taking the opportunity he licked her cut sealing the wound before anymore of her precious life blood could escape.

* * *

Having had to leave the horses at the stable at the bottom of the mountain the four trudged up the stone stairs leading up the side of the cliff. Huffing the teen leaned over resting her hands on her knees; she still hadn't completely recovered from her little tumble through time. Hearing the female stop all three raven haired males looked back two raising an eye brow while the smallest one hopped back down the steps leaning over to see her face.

"Are you all right lady?" Giving a winded laugh the teen nodded.

"I'm fine, but would you pull me the rest of the way if I gave you my foot?" Laughing he smiled showing dimples.

"Silly I'm too little. But when I get bigger like my father I will." Ruffling his hair before she could stop herself Ari smiled.

"My name's Ari." Nodding up the stairs she started again making sure to keep an eye on the boy least he fall, Vlad made it his duty to keep an eye on her. Should she try something with his heir, of course. Puffing his chest out the 5 year old beamed.

"I'm Mihnea Dracul." Tapping her chin the girl frowned eyeing him.

"So you are, and what a handsome little prince you are. You'll be a heartbreaker yet. Is there a little miss who's the apple of your eye?" Making a face the child snorted drawing a look from his father a ways up the stairs for improper behavior.

"No, I'm way too young for that. None of the other kids play with me anyway, I don't really know why either." Smiling down at him the silver eyed teen cocked her head.

"Tell ya what, if your dad says it's okay I'll play with you all you want. How's that?" Emerald eyes sparkling he nodded dashing up the stairs to his father tugging on his cape. Seeing Alucard slow his steps to match her pace she looped her arm through his letting the nightwalker half pull her up the steps.

"You realize Mihnea was extremely hyper at that age right? You'll have your hands full chasing him down."

"Bring it, besides I love kids the more they play the sooner they crash at night. It's been forever since I've had a kid to entertain hopefully I haven't lost my magic yet." Rolling her eyes she watched the father son pair converse between themselves. "You sound like Vlad's actually considering it."

"He is. You've pecked his curiosity, he's willing to let Mihnea play with you for the simple fact that it means he will also have to be near you at some point." Pausing she stared up at him before blowing air out of her mouth.

"Are you really reading your own mind?" Blinking he cackled.

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

**There ya go another chappy. So Vlad's curious about Ari and Alus trying to make himself jealous and little Mihnea is lonely. What's the world coming to?**

**Thank you Echo for telling me there were mistakes. I didn't proof read this before i up loaded it.**


	41. Chapter 41

Sensing a disturbance in the force Ari cracked her eyes open only to yelp jumping back when she came face to face with Mihnea. Having landed half on top of the sleeping Vampire beside her the teen rolled off fixing the white ankle length gown she had been given to sleep in. The snoring nightwalker next to her opened a crimson eye long enough to see what was going on before turning over and covering his head with the thick blanket. Standing up the girl scratched the back of her head watching the boy bounce around the room nearly stepping on both Vladimir and Baskerville. Catching the child by his shirt collar she sighed. "Mihnea what are you doing in here this early?" Smiling the 5 year old rocked on his feet.

"Father said I could come wake you up to play." Letting her head drop the teen counted to 10.

"All right, wait in the hall while I change." Bouncing over to the heavy wooden door he pushed it open swinging it shut behind him. Making sure the vampire was indeed still under the covers she tugged the gown over her head quickly shimmying into the breeches Alucard had gotten for her before pulling a dark thigh length tunic on. Snapping her fingers to get the mutt's attention she stared at the lump on the bed, tip toeing over she flopped down on top of him. A slight 'umhh' escaped the Nosferatu when she landed on his chest, stretching he wrapped his arms around her locking the girl in place. Wiggling up his body she smiled when he peeked at her from behind midnight lashes. "Tis time to awaken, my Prince. We wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious would we?" Tightening his hold Alucard buried his nose in her hair taking in her scent and sighing against her neck feeling his fangs lengthen. Laughing she kissed his cheek trailing kisses down to his mouth. A knock sounded at the door interrupting her.

"Ari Father wishes for you and your husband to join us for breakfast." Pulling his arms from around her the girl placed a kiss on his nose before jumping to her feet while the bloodsucker followed after her phasing into his clothes. Pushing the door open the silver eyed female smiled.

"We better not keep him waiting then." Nodding he raced to the end of the hallway nearly knocking a maid over in his haste. Jogging after him at a slightly slower pace she caught his arm before he could dash down the stairs. "Mihnea please don't run in the castle. You could hurt someone or yourself." The child frowned but did as asked. Trailing the two at a much more leisurely pace the vampire smiled watching his Mate and oldest son interact with each other. Ari would make a wonderful mother, if her temperament with Mihnea said anything. Rounding a few more corners the boy paused outside the dining room, pushing the doors open only after Alucard had caught up. Ruffling the little prince's hair before he took his seat by the Voivode Ari grinned as the nightwalker pulled her seat out for her taking his place by her side.

"I trust your room was to your liking?" Seeing as the teen was making it a point not to talk to the Prince because of his comments yesterday Alucard nodded.

"Yes though the morning sun shines right through the window at day break, quite annoying." Realizing a blond haired, blued eyed woman sit beside Vlad Ari frowned searching her memories for her but finding none.

"Thicker drapes will be put up today then." Turning his attention to the teen he smiled. "What of you Ari, does it suit your needs?"

"What should it matter I am only a woman after all. My husband has stated his complaint." She snarled. Sipping his goblet Vlad chuckled making the woman's blue eyes narrow.

"You have quite the spirited wife, Alucard. Does she often get you into trouble?" Tipping his head the Nosferatu placed a hand over hers making her drop the knife she was clinching before the girl hurt herself.

"On occasion, but nothing I cannot handle." Moving any sharp objects to the other side of his plate the vampire patted her head, finding great amusement in her reaction to his younger self. "Love, you must calm down." Cutting her eyes towards him she growled folding her arms.

"**But he's doing it on purpose. He's worse than you are."**

"**I vas simply asking a question."** Shivering at his heavily accented voice she pushed back from the table.

"If you'll excuse me-" Narrowing dark emerald eyes Vlad stood up dwarfing the girl.

"Sit down!" Squeaking she plopped down pouting. Mihnea laughed at her expression, somewhere between pissed off and shaken. Obviously all the times Alucard had been mad at her he hadn't really been mad, if she was frightened of the human Prince she prayed she never truly made the Vampire angry. In all fairness she wasn't really scared just shocked at his outburst.

"Little prince it is not polite to laugh at others misfortune." Blue orbs flashing the blond frowned.

"If my son wishes to laugh he may." Finding new amusement Vlad sit down watching the two women closely. "What right do you have to discipline him? Worry for your own children." Blinking Ari sit for a minute. Did she really look old enough to have kids?

"Being as I have no offspring at the moment I have none to worry over. And Mihnea may be a prince but I am still his elder by a good 14 years, I was taught to always respect your elders. Maybe you do not practice the same morals here?" Gritting her teeth the blond smooth her blue dress before clearing her throat.

"I am Princess of this castle and-"

"Elizabetta." Snapping her mouth shut she turned to her husband seeing him sigh. When the noble woman couldn't think of a valid argument or she knew she had lost she always brought up the fact the he was her husband which scared off most people, they admitted they were wrong and let her win. "Ari is correct, Mihnea must learn manners and you making excuses will not help him." Shifting in his chair Alucard grinned. Now he remembered why he was always gone, Elizabetta was a spoiled brat.

"Yes my lord husband." Making sure the two females were finished the Voivode ushered the cooks in officially starting the meal.

* * *

Huffing Ari followed after Mihnea as he raced around the court yard headed for the small stable with in. Alucard hadn't been kidding when he'd told her the boy was hyper at this age, he hadn't stopped running since Vlad had excused them from the table. Baskerville had slipped away to feed and Vladimir had gotten the scraps from breakfast. Sniffing the air the wolf trotted over to a stall which housed a cow, which also appeared to be where the young prince was headed too. Waving her over the boy smiled. "This is my cow, Shoo." Patting the heifer's nose the teen laughed watching Mihnea toss some hay into the stall.

"She's a lovely cow. I had one named Evan Rude when I was little." Seeing he was struggling with the water container she patted him out of the way, hefting it into her arms. "How do you pick this thing up? It weighs more than you do." Leading her out to where the water was dumped he shrugged bouncing ahead of her.

"The stable hand normally does it, but sometimes he forgets. Father helps sometimes when he's not too busy." Setting the trough she tipped it over letting the water rush down the hill.

"How do you fill it back up?" Holding up the bucket he had brought he pointed over to the river at the bottom of the cliff beside the castle. "Oh, well today I'll just fill it up so you have more time to play, okay?" Nodding he skipped beside her as the girl dipped the container into the cool clear water letting it fill all the way up.

"Are you sure you can carry it? Father even has trouble when it's full." Readjusting her stance to support the weight Ari lifted the watering trough up starting back up the hill.

"It's no problem, little prince; my dog weighs more than this." Said dog cocked his head as the two humans walked back into the stall. Setting the water down Ari sighed, maybe it had been a little heavy but Mihnea really did want to play this morning. "Do you need to do anything else?" Rocking on his feet the boy tapped his chin before shaking his head.

"Nope, now we can play!" Grabbing her hand he pulled the teen to the other side of the court yard where a tree grew, it seemed to be his own little fortress because it was surrounded by little wooden soldiers and several wooden swords, also a swing hung from the lowest limb. "We can play fight or pretend to have a war or take turns swinging or climb the tree." Smiling the girl ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you want to do is fine." Bouncing in place the prince lead her over to the swing, instructing her to set well he pushed her. Doing as told she rocked to give the boy some help, after a minute or two she would switch him places.

* * *

**Sooo Elizabetta doesn't like Arz, with good reason in later chapters. And Ari is basically Mihnea's play mate for right now. I had forgotten women were supposed to be seen not heard until last chapter so Ari really would draw attention to herself because she very out spoken compared to femlaes from that time. I hope everyone like this chapter and if you see mistakes tell me please.**


	42. Chapter 42

Somehow swinging had turned into play sword fighting which had turned into climbing the tree they were under. Ari had elected to stay near the bottom that way should Mihnea fall she would be able to catch him. Shifting on the branch she was perched on the teen squinted her eyes staring up through the limbs looking for any sigh of the boy. Spotting him about 4 feet up she smiled before he froze pulling a leafy branch in front of himself. "Mihnea!" Frowning the girl slid from her perch spooking the Voivode. Blushing she ducked her head.

"Sorry, my lord. Is there something i can help you with?" Narrowing his eyes the Prince glanced around.

"Where is my son? He has lessons to attend." Shaking her head the girl smiled.

"I'm afraid he's disappeared, quite the little ninja." Making sure Mihnea couldn't see her hands from above she pointed up. Following her finger the Romanian laughed seeing his heir hiding amongst the leaves. "I can understand why he's hiding I hated my lessons too." Eyes cutting to her Vlad frowned.

"You are educated?" Nodding she waved the boy down watching him carefully.

"Yes, in great depth too. If you'll allow me, I'd like to go with the little prince. He's just so adorable. Skipping over to her side Mihnea pouted sticking his lower lip out.

"Handsome. I'm handsome." Ruffling his curls she laughed when he blow them out of his face.

"Yes you are that too." Looking back up she smiled baring her fangs. "So milord may I?" Rubbing his chin the Voivode started walking leading the way to the library within the castle where the young noble's tutor waited. Peeking over her shoulder to make sure her dogs were following the teen nudged the boy quickly looking away. Smirking he nudged her back before bouncing down the hallway leaving the two to talk.

"Please call me Vlad while you are here." Pausing she sighed.

"I don't think your wife would like that, my lord. But what the hell Alucard will get a kick out of it." Rubbing Vladimir's ear she smiled peeking up at the Prince through long lashes. "You never answered my question, Vlad." He shivered hearing his name fall from her lips.

"As long as you do not distract him you may attend Mihnea's lessons." The girl laughed making him smile.

"Me? Distracting? Never. I'm appalled that you would even suggest such a thing." A deep chuckle came from his throat. "Say is there any way I could go to the nearby village?" Rounding the corner she wiggled her fingers seeing Alucard leaning against the wall across from the library doing his best to keep the emerald eyed boy in one place.

"I have to patrol tomorrow morning, perhaps once I've returned I can escort you if there is time." Tapping her chin she tilted her head as the little prince dashed over.

"Couldn't I go with you on your watch? You'd have to pass fairly close by any way. I'd hate to be such a bother to you." Ruffling his son's hair the Voivode frowned his brow in thought.

"It will take several hours to get there on the route I take, are you positive you wish to go?" Nodding she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Yes please, I love the outdoors and I promise not to be too troublesome." Turning to the vampire the teen wrinkled her nose cutely. "If that's alright with you, of course." She added but the glare she sent him dared him to say no. After breakfast the nightwalker had gone back to sleep, but Ari hadn't had the chance. With only a couple hours of sleep the night before she was starting to feel the effects, sometimes having a nocturnal boyfriend was so taxing.

"Yes, my love. You may go, without you hogging the bed I may be able to sleep peacefully." Crossing her arms she scowled.

"Pardon? Who has to have me right next to him before he drifts off? And you take up twice as much space as I do, so if anyone's hogging the bed it's you, my _dearest_ husband." Smirking in a way that had her blushing he patted her head running his hand over the silky tresses.

"Touché, my dear." Looking between the two Vlad felt somewhat jealous, he wanted someone who could match him word for word and not back down. Elizabetta was nobility but she was a coward who hid behind his image to get what she wanted. His wife also wanted nothing to do with Mihnea sending all day combing her hair or gossiping with her handmaids. She hadn't graced his bed since the night his heir was conceived not wanting any more children, worried for her figure. Truth be told she was most beautiful as she swelled with his child. Feeling a tug on his cape the Prince looked down.

"Father my I go as well?"

"If you do well today you may. Now off you go." Pouting he trudged into the library. Folding her hands behind her back Ari grinned.

"Alucard lean down please." Following her order the bloodsucker bent stopping when he was eye level with her. Darting forward the silver eyed teen kissed his cheek before following after the boy. Watching her until she was out of sight the Nosferatu straightened, turning to his younger self who was eyeing him closely.

"You do not mind Ari joining me for my rounds? How odd."

"Artemis is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Odd as it may be, I trust her as she trusts me." Shaking his head the Voivode chuckled.

"It must be a wonderful feeling, being able to depend on someone."

"You'll find that someday."

* * *

Yawning Ari stumbled down the stairs after Vlad and Mihnea; really both males were just too adorable when they were side by side. She couldn't help but giggle making them stare at her over their shoulders. Waving her hand dismissively the teen quickened her pace to ruffle the boy's messy curls. "You two are just so cute together." The little prince scowled an expression she'd seen cross Alucard's face many times. Looking at her from the corner of his eye Vlad grinned.

"I do not believe I've ever been called cute." Placing her hands on her hips the girl smiled.

"I'll admit you do look pretty intimidating at first, but I think that's just because you're so big. Once you get past the deadly glare and ominous aura you're rather handsome." Looking down at Mihnea she placed a hand over her heart gripping the dark grey tunic she wore. "Alas Mihnea had me at but a glance." Puffing his chest out the child added an extra bounce in his step. Shaking his head midnight waves fell over the Voivode's shoulder.

"You are a strange woman, Ari." Looking up she huffed.

"You're not one to talk, Vlad. Impaling people isn't exactly a normal pastime." Watching the boy hop down the steps she smiled as her wolf trotted over spooking the kid. Snapping her fingers Ari got the mutt's attention. "Vladimir, easy he's little." Sniffing Mihnea the black dog licked his face making his hair stand up on one side. Spotting Baskerville through the trees the hybrid woofed before taking off. Eyeing the large dogs as they played the Prince frowned.

"Why does your husband allow you to have such large dogs? Surely they can't be safe." Tapping her chin the teen sighed.

"And there you go again. Alucard does not own me. I have just as much say as he does in what we do. The wolf is mine but Baskerville is his. They protect me when I'm unable to protect myself." Running a hand through her hair she fluffed her bangs up pushing them out of her face. "Seeing as I took out nearly half a dozen bandits by myself I'd say I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." 'From humans any way.' She added in her head. Reaching the bottom of the steps she huffed. 'An escalator would be appreciated.' Following the Prince towards the stables she patted a horse's nose on her way by. Two horses were saddled and waiting when the rounded the last corner with Mihnea skipping ahead of them.

"Mihnea do you wish to ride with Ari or myself?" Looking between the two the boy bounced over to the teen. Hefting him up on to the smaller of the two black horses the Prince turned to Ari gripping her hips and lifting her before she could protest. Blinking dumbly for a few seconds she blushed ducking her head.

"T-Thank you." Nodding the Voivode swung on to his own horse nudging the animal forward. Clearing the small wall surrounding the stable five other men joined them flanking the Prince. Slowing her horse to bring up the back she leaned down. "Would you like to steer the horse, little prince?" Shaking his head the boy smiled back at her.

"Really?" Easing the reins into his hands the teen relaxed looking around at the scenery. Spotting the two canines a little ways off she rolled her eyes. At least they knew enough to know they would scare the mounts if they got to close. Sometimes it seemed like she was born five hundred years too late. But she supposed had she been born in this time she would have been quiet and reserved. Watching the sun peek over the horizon she glanced forward locking eyes with dark emerald. Smiling she bent forward resting her chin on top of Mihnea's. Giggling the boy wiggled in her hold leaning back against her. "Mother never comes with us. Why would you?" Wrinkling her nose she chewed on her cheek thinking.

"I don't know. Why wouldn't I is a better question. I'm having fun aren't you?"

"Yes father never lets me hold the reins. Father doesn't let me do a lot of things." Frowning she ran a hand through his hair.

"Your father's only trying to keep you safe. He doesn't want you to be taken again like when I saved you. He loves you but he also rules a country. He may not be around much but he always makes time for you when you ask, yes?"

"Yes, he does." Sighing she felt bad for the little noble having grown up in much the same family situation. Her father was never there, working, and her mother only wanted her around when she was useful.

"Just remember he loves you, okay?"

* * *

**College really sucks ass… And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. Let me know if there's any errors or what not. Read and review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Even if she was surrounded by war hardened men Ari was still enjoying herself. A few had shied away from her when they noticed her glare, it wasn't that she didn't like them but some were spitting words no five year old needed to know. Vlad couldn't hear them being up front so the teen took it upon herself to cover the young noble's ears. The sun was directly overhead when the girl gently tugged the reins from Mihnea's little hands, guiding the stallion out of formation kicking it's sides to making it gallop faster. The emerald eyed boy giggled letting the mount bounce him. Coming alongside the Voivode she pulled the leads back slowing the horse. Raising an eyebrow the Prince frowned. "Is there something wrong?" Shaking her head she pushed her bangs out of her face.

"No just wanted a change of pace. How close are we to the village?" Nodding to the hill they were about to crest he waved his men on as he and Ari continued straight.

"Just over this hill." Sighing the girl slumped against Mihnea making him laugh.

"Good I can't feel my butt anymore. I need to walk around some." Wrinkling her nose she almost smacked her forehead as a stench wafted to her nose. Of course it would smell in town it was the 1400's but this smell was horrid, not only was waste just sitting around but pikes with bodies still impaled upon them stood proudly in the middle of the small town. "You're one hell of a decorator, Vlad." She had prepared herself for the sight but dreams do not include scents. Trotting closer to the houses she nearly gaged when the wind shifted and the smell fit her full force. Dammit Alucard didn't have to breathe so he could withstand this, but with her heightened senses it was nearly knocking her off her horse. Making the funniest face she had seen so far Mihnea squinted his eyes before burying his face in her chest. Pulling her shirt over her nose she followed after the Voivode eyeing some of the newer additions to the spears. 'At least they're all dead.' Catching movement she winced. 'Nope that guy's still alive.'

"You should be able to find everything you need on this street." Frowning at his back she shrugged. "Meet me at the fountain in the center of town when you finish."

"K!" Sliding from the saddle she helped Mihnea down before tying the horse to a post, making sure the bag of money Alucard had given her hadn't bounced out of her shirt. Nodding she grabbed the young prince's hand smiling down at him when his cheeks dusted with pink. "I trust you'll to protect me, my brave warrior." Tightening his grip the boy puffed his chest out. Rolling her eyes she made a mental note to tease the vampire prince when she saw him again.

* * *

Slipping her purchases into the saddle bags on the black mare she was responsible for Ari lifted Mihnea up letting him climb up on the saddle. Half way through her shopping the young noble had started to complain that his feet were hurting, loudly she might add. Bending down she'd let the boy on her back before continuing. Sucking on the sugar cane she'd happened upon the teen led the mount towards the fountain while Mihnea looked around curious about everything. The little prince hadn't stopped talking since they'd entered the store and dashed all over the place, she needed a leash or something to keep up with him. Maybe Vlad wouldn't get to mad if she slipped Vladimir's on to him. Blinking she looked around for her dog, Baskerville was in her shadow if the glowing red eyes were any clue. Glancing over her shoulder she sighed seeing the big fur ball a ways behind the horse.

"Ari? I can stop talking if you want me to." Frowning she poked his side.

"Why would I mind you talking? Little kids are supposed to ask questions, it means you're smart." Twiddling his thumbs the emerald eyed male looked down.

"Mother always tells me to stop when I talk to her. I've never really talked to anyone else, they all leave me." His lonely expression made her poor black heart break.

"Oh sweetie, your mother's crazy for not wanting you to speak to her." Winking she tickled his side. "Tell ya what if you want to know anything just ask me, and if I don't know we'll go bug your dad till he tells us. Okay, does that sound good?" Nodding he smiled showing dimples. Stopping beside the fountain she scanned the crowd, catching familiar midnight curls coming their way Ari meet Vlad half way. Raising an eyebrow the Prince took in the pair giving a mental sigh, Mihnea had never looked so happy before. His son needed a positive female figure in his life, Elizabetta wasn't doing her duty.

"If you are finished we may return to my castle." Nodding the teen quickly followed him through the evening crowd, which was easy because everyone moved out of the way for the Voivode. Cocking her head the girl giggled. Maybe when they got home she'd have Alucard walk her to school, then she wouldn't be late again because of people traffic.

* * *

"What do you mean Alucard and Artemis are gone?!" Sighing the vampire prince ran a hand through his dark waves. "Surely he's strong enough to break whatever spell was casted."

"My Father is the strongest being in existence, but spells have nothing to do with power. Magic is the key." Smiling the Nosferatu looked around the office. Sir Integra did have a demanding aura, but the centuries old noble could still feel his sire's presence radiating within the walls of the mansion. "I've contacted the witch family currently in our service. It may take a few months, nevertheless they will return." Inhaling deeply on the fifth cigarette he'd had in just under 30 minutes Ryan snuffed it out.

"Fuck I knew I shouldn't have let her go! Nothing good has happened to her since she met that damn fanger. All he does is put her in danger." Baring his fangs Mihnea pushed to his feet towering over the 5'11'' redhead.

"Dad wouldn't intentionally put Ari in danger. He may have lost some human logic when he turned but he would _never_ let her be hurt." Pinching the bridge of her nose the knight wished she had something to drink.

"What am I to do without Alucard here to keep the peace? Without him nearly all the vampires in London could revolt." Grinning the bloodsucker laughed a sound so unlike his father's that both human stared at him, no insanity or madness could be heard.

"That's why I'm here. Dad will be gone at least 4 months if my memories are correct, so I'll fill in for him during his absence." Pausing to tap his chin much like Ari does he nodded. "That is if that's tolerable with you, Sir Hellsing." Waving him off the blond shook her head watching Ryan pace. Ari was like his sister he had to be worried sick. Finally slumping in a leather chair nearby he cradled his head.

"Why does it always have to be Arz? Can't she ever find someone normal?" Crimson eyes twinkling the vampire chuckled.

"Yes mom does always get into so much trouble. It's quite a skill." Gaping up at the prince the ginger stuttered.

"M-mom? What the hell, man? Don't tell me she hooked up with Dracula while he was still human… That would be something she'd do."

"No Ari is not my biological mother, but in the time I spent with her while I was young I learned more than Elizabetta could have ever taught me. It seems that the spell kick started my memories of when I was a boy."

* * *

**Writer's block is kicking my ass plus I have to write a speech and I have 3 more classes on line…. I'm slowly dying…. **

**Anyway read and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Feeling something move at the foot of the bed Ari groaned rolling over burying into Alucard's side. His chest made the best pillow ever. Frowning as that same something crawled up the bed slowly, giggling the whole way she peeked through her hair. Mihnea paused feeling like he was being watched, shivering he continued his ambush attack. Ari's husband gave him the creeps being this close but he also reminded him of his father somewhat. The few times the prince had seen his dad without facial hair during the hot summer months, he could almost say they looked exact ally alike, and the familiar deep rumble of his voice was nearly identical too. Giving a screech when the female lump he thought was sleeping lurched up and pulled him under the cover Mihnea laughed. Cracking a silver eye open she stared into light emerald.

"What are you doing here so early little prince?" Wiggling around he snuggled up to her sighing as her body heat warmed him.

"It's always cold in my room this time of year. Father is already up and mother is… mother." Blinking up at her he stuck his bottom lip out pouting. "Can I sleep here with you until you get up?" Glancing over her shoulder at the vampire who was still dead to the world she grinned wrapping the thick blanket tighter around them scooting back against the bloodsucker.

"Alright." Feeling his toes through the thin material of her gown the teen frowned, planning to have a talk with Vlad when she finally decided to roll out of bed. Mihnea was already snoozing when she looked down again; rolling her eyes the girl buried her nose in his soft midnight curls drifting off herself unaware of the crimson orbs that watched her. Making sure both was asleep Alucard gently pushed Ari's bangs behind her slightly pointed ear, gazing at her with a tender expression. Had someone told him a year ago that his mate would be a teenage girl lacking any self-preservation instincts at all he would have laughed before bowling their brains out. But now he was content with his Queen. Not only did she accept him for who he was but she genuinely loved him too. Alucard had never known this feeling before, from the time his father gave him to the Turks until nearly 8 months ago his existence had been nothing but pain, loneliness, and suffering. Ari brought so many things when she stumbled in, understanding, compassion, trust, companionship, love, light. No one had ever given those things to him freely before, even his brides wished for something in return. Tracing one of the scars on her cheek the nightwalker yawned baring fangs. Pulling both humans back against him Alucard smiled letting his consciousness drift away.

* * *

"Ari have you seen-" Cutting himself off Vlad watched the teenager for a second trying to figure out what she was doing wrestling with the blankets on her bed. Hearing a giggle from said cover the Prince raised an eyebrow. It appeared Mihnea was under there. Spotting Alucard lounging in a chair near the fireplace the Voivode walked over as Ari gave an over dramatic sigh.

"Oh little prince where are you? I'm regretful to admit that I've lost you forever." With a sniff she flopped down on top of Mihnea careful not to actual hurt him. Snorting in laughter the young noble tried to squirm his way free only have the girl to roll over and block the way. Turning to the vampire Vlad sighed fearing he would never understand their little game.

"What are they doing?" Resting his chin in his clasped fingers Alucard shook his head.

"I believe they are playing. Ari has an unusual way of doing things, but it is keeping Mihnea happy and entertained. What more could you ask for?" Rubbing the hair on his chin the Prince had to agree, not much could keep his son's attention for long and the girl was doing a good job. The teen set back just in time for Mihnea to lean up catching her in the nose with his forehead. Tumbling off the overly large bed she clinched her nose cursing lightly when a scarlet drop ran down her face. Hopping around the room in pain she tried to pull out of Alucard's hold when he suddenly appeared in front of her. Tugging her hands away the vampire sighed pulling a handkerchief from his shirt pocket.

"You really can't help but get hurt everywhere we go can you?" Grinning the girl winced as the nightwalker dabbed the blood from her face before handing her the hankie so she could fix the problem. Frowning down at the ruined handkerchief Ari looked towards the bed where Vlad sit consoling a teary eyed prince. Smiling gingerly at the two she set down on Mihnea's other side.

"What are you sniffling for? I'm the one with the busted nose." Wiping his nose on his sleeve like any 5 year old would the young noble buried into his father's chest.

"I'm sorry Ari. I didn't mean to hurt you." Blinking for a second she wrinkled her nose. Running a hand through the boy's curls she shook her head, when the Prince gave her a funny look.

"I'm fine. Really my nose will be back to normal in an hour or so." Shrugging she pinched his cheek when he turned too looked at her. "Besides I get hurt all the time, it's part of being clumsy." Watching as she pulled Mihnea towards her Vlad smiled, seeing her interact with his son made him happy and wish he had a wife like her. In the month that they had been here he hardly ever saw Alucard with his wife during the day and something was unnatural about him, the way he moved. Before he had even know the teen was hurt Alucard was already there, an inhuman glow about his crimson eyes. Something was odd about the both of them, they couldn't be who they said they were, Ari lacked the ring to be his wife and Alucard wasn't present enough for the two to actual send anytime together, unless they stayed up until dawn. Maybe he could sway her affections and make her his mistress, she seemed to adore Mihnea, and he had no doubt she would give him more heirs should he wish it.

Hearing his younger self's thoughts the vampire suppressed a snarl, perhaps letting Ari have time alone with Mihnea was a mistake if his human self was doubting their relationship and planning on stealing her away… from himself… Now he understood why Ari got headaches often she thought too much. Gritting his fangs the Nosferatu set his resolve, this had to happen even if he didn't fully support the way his younger self went about it. Without the human's growing feelings for his Mate Vlad would never become Alucard.

* * *

Slamming a map down Vlad shut his eyes slumping against the table in his library. The wear and tear of being a ruler had been catching up with him as of late, the Turks were closing in and resources were low. If something didn't happen soon… Arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him back against a soft body as a hand smooth his wild tresses. "You'd think that being old would make you smart." Turning in her arms the Voivode sighed resting his forehead on her shoulder inhaling deeply. "Take a break for a while and when you start again I'm sure Alucard could help you if you wish it." Rubbing a hand down his back Ari smiled seeing Crimson eyes glowing in the darkness ahead of her.

"Why are you doing this?" The teen shivered feeling his deep baritone vibrate against her throat.

"You looked like you needed someone to lean on. I'm afraid because of our height differences it'll have to be in the literal sense as well. No man should have to worry over this by himself, while I'm able please allow me to help." Raising an eyebrow at the glowing eyes in the shadow making sure he was okay with this she nodded slightly when the vampire gave a slow blink before vanishing to feed for the night. Slowly the Prince's arm circled her waist pulling her closer as he leaned more into her. Everyman had a breaking point but Vlad didn't have the luxury of time to break.

* * *

**Okay so obviously updates have slowed down, College is kicking my ass. I've done over 5 hours of homework in the last 3 days. So imma try to update at least once a week. Read and Review! And if you see any errors tell me.**


End file.
